A Trip To Earth
by Brf526-1
Summary: Jareth is sent above ground to win back Sarah. Too bad it's been 10 years since she returned from the Labyrinth and has a girlfriend. Will Jareth be able to win her back? Rated M for language.
1. A Revelation

**A/N: **This story was on here before. I'm re-posting it. Hope you like it.

* * *

**A Revelation**

Ten years had passed since she had been to the Underground and a day did not go by that he didn't think of her. She had beaten him, deceived him, refused him and he could not get her out of his mind. Her face haunted his dreams – every hour of every day. He was obsessed with her, and yet, she did not want him. This little fact drove him mad with zeal – he always got what he wanted, not matter what. And yet he could not have her.

His kingdom had fallen into disrepair; his days spent moping about the castle in a constant depressed state, hating himself for losing her. She had been his everything; he had given her his heart. And she broke it in half with those six little words:

_You have no power over me_.

Looking around him, he realized how disappointing his life had become. He no longer visited the Labyrinth, afraid some little rock or bush might remind him of her. The goblins no longer listened to him; their days were spent drinking and chasing the local livestock. For some reason they were particularly fond of chickens. They paid no attention to their king; he had become a miserable, sad excuse of a man and they had better things to do then watch him sulk around waiting for his only love to return.

Jareth looked around him; he had let himself go. His hair was as wild as ever, his clothes in shambles. Some even said his eyes had lost their color. And it was all because of her. His_ Sarah. _She was the reason he had become a blundering idiot, and he hated her for it, finding it hard to believe a mortal woman could make a king, the Goblin King no less, let himself go.

He had not seen her in years, finding the crystal images too much to bear. Each time he had seen her, she had been with a friend, laughing and smiling as if nothing had ever happened. As if she had forgotten him completely. He had visited her in his owl form before, sitting on her window sill, watching her in her room, observing her regular activities. But then she got older, moved out on her own. She went to college, moved to a big city, made even more friends and it seemed like she had forgotten him completely. But he could never forget her. Never.

Sitting in his throne, he looked around him, observing his surroundings. Garbage was everywhere. Mugs, plates, and any other sort of dish one could eat and drink from were scattered about on the floor. As he looked about him, he could feel something from outside, a bit of magic coming from somewhere. He sat up, placing both feet on the floor and looking alert. No one had come to the castle in years, afraid of what they might see. But he could tell this magic was important -- almost regal.

He stood from his throne, just in time to see a man appear out of thin air in front of him. Jareth stepped back; he had not expected this. The man was tall and thin, but also muscular, with a wide frame. His hair was a deep rich brown that fell in waves to his shoulders and he wore the clothes of a noble. His green eyes sparkled as if they had been enchanted by magic and he held his head high and strong. He looked to Jareth, who had sat down on his throne, thoroughly surprised by his visitor.

"And pray tell, Edmond, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The man smiled at him, his mouth wide, showing his exquisitely straight and snow white teeth.

"My, Jareth, your presence is the only request I have for this meeting."

Edmond waved his hand, a chair appearing beside him. He sat down, never once taking his sight off of Jareth. The two men sat in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other. Jareth was the first to speak.

"Edmond, I see that you plan on staying until I hear what you have to say. So I suggest that we get this over with. Why are you here?"

"Well Jareth, as you know, it is my responsibility as mediator to the High Council's proceedings to deliver their rulings to those who were under discussion. You, Jareth, King of the Goblins, were their last ruling."

Jareth looked at him, eyeing him suspiciously. The High Council had control over all the lands, including the rulers of each particular land, and their rulings were not to be taken lightly.

"Well, what have I been put upon the block for?"

Edmond reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a rolled up scroll wrapped in a red ribbon. He got up and walked to Jareth, handing him the ruling, then returned to his seat. He closed his mouth, waiting for Jareth to read the decision. Pulling the ribbon away, he unrolled the parchment, glancing over the words. His eyes widened as he read the paper before him.

"You have got to be kidding me! They cannot do this to me!"

He looked at Edmond, his face hot with anger. Edmond shrugged his shoulders.

"It was their decision, Jareth. You have been locked up within this castle for almost 10 years and have let your kingdom go to shambles. You are no longer the king you originally were, and the High Council has decided that, in order to return you to your rightful position as King of the Goblins and keeper of the Labyrinth, you are to travel above ground, without your magic, and win the heart of the mortal woman Sarah Williams. Only after you have completed this task will you be resigned to your duty as King and your powers will be returned to you one hundred percent."

Jareth looked at him as if he wanted to kill him. How could they do this to him? He had never wanted to fall in love with Sarah. It just happened. He had always assumed he would never love, seeing how women were always appalled by him. The only way he could ever get a woman was by getting her into bed, and each time that happened they were gone before the sun had graced the sky. He was known for his skills on how to make a woman scream with delight, but even that could not bring him the companionship he had always longed for but never received. He looked at Edmond.

"You mean to tell me that I have to go above ground, find Sarah Williams, convince her to fall in love with me and only after that I can return to the Underground, where I will be given back my powers as well as my kingdom?"

Edmond nodded his head.

"But this is ludicrous! I have no idea where the mortal is, and even if I did find her, I have no idea whether or not I could get her to fall in love with me. What if she is married already? What if she has children? She would not be willing to give that up."

Edmond looked at him.

"Jareth, the High Council knows enough to know whether or not the mortal is married or has children. They are not brainless. They would not set a task for someone if they knew it could not be accomplished."

Jareth jumped from his throne, walking back and forth across the room. His mind was racing.

"Even if I were to agree to this, when would I leave?"

Edmond turned around to face him.

"The task would begin tomorrow. And it is not a case of whether or not you would agree to this. That is non debatable. You have to do this."

Jareth stopped before a wall, his back turned to Edmond. Without turning he continued to ask questions.

"What about my powers? You said that my magic would be taken away from me, but what about my immortality? Could I be killed? Would I be susceptible to sickness above ground?"

"You would still have your immortality and you would go unharmed. You would not be able to die."

Jareth turned to look at the messenger.

"I have no idea where she is."

"That is not a problem. The High Council knows where she lives. You will be transported there."

"But what about my kingdom, who would watch it? Who would run it?"

Edmond smiled at him.

"You? The High Council has appointed you to take over the Goblin City?"

"I'm afraid you are correct. I want to make it known that I did not wish for the position nor did I hope they would give it to me. I was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have no desire to be King, and I only hope you can accomplish your task in a short time so that I will not have to remain here for very long."

Jareth walked back to his throne and sat down. He looked pleadingly at Edmond.

"But what am I to expect? I have no idea of what I am to do."

Edmond looked at him, noting the pain that washed over his eyes. He could tell the Goblin King was not in the position to do this, but it was a decree of the High Council, and no one could go against the High Council.

"Jareth, believe me when I tell you, you will be able to do this. You love this woman, this Sarah?"

Jareth nodded.

"Then she will have to realize that she loves you as well. There is no time limit for this, so take as much time as is needed to woo her. There is just one stipulation though."

Jareth's eyes narrowed.

"In order to be able to return to the Underground, you will have to get her to kiss you."

Jareth looked at him. "I don't think that would be very hard to accomplish."

"There is more. You will need her to kiss you as well as consummate her love for you."

Jareth bounded upward. "You mean to tell me I will have to mate with the mortal?"

Edmond nodded. "It is the only way to be sure that your feelings for her are returned, otherwise the High Council does not see it fit."

Jareth's brow furrowed, he had not been expecting this. Of course he had thought about it, Gods he had thought about it many times, but he never imagined he would actually have to do it.

He looked back to Edmond. "Fine, I see there is no way to avoid having to do this. I shall depart tomorrow. You say the High Council knows where she is, then I will not have to worry about that. But what about housing and provisions, will I have money and other things?"

Edmond nodded. "Yes, you will have a money account in your name as well as clothes and other provisions for your stay. In regards to housing, you will have to find a place to stay. The High Council is hoping you will stay with the mortal. They believe it will help you accomplish your task faster."

Edmond reached into his pocket once again, pulling out a crystal. He handed it to Jareth.

"We shall discuss the rest of your trip over dinner. Afterward you shall teach me about the castle and the city and show me your office and any royal documents that I may need. Then tomorrow you shall leave. But right now I would like you to look into the crystal and see if you can see the mortal woman."

Jareth looked at the crystal in his hand. It was no bigger than a baseball and clear as glass. He concentrated his stare, penetrating into the crystal ball. An image began to form.

_A young woman, with dark brown hair and striking green eyes was lying in a bed, the covers pulled up around her chin. Her body was shivering. Another woman lie next to her, her arms wrapped around the body of the woman next to her. The green eyed beauty looked at the woman, a smile across her face. Their eyes locked, as if they were staring into the soul of the other. They leaned closer together, their lips coming together in a passionate kiss. The other woman ran her hands through the green eyed beauty's hair while her lips ran down her body. She began to laugh as the other woman straddled her beneath the blanket, pulling it over the two of them, as if to hide themselves from the world around them…_

Jareth watched with his mouth open. He could not believe what he saw before him. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. So this is what had become of his sweet, little Sarah.

_How she has changed._

Now determined to win her back, he knew what lie ahead of him would not be easy and with an open mind and a locked heart, he stood, beckoning Edmond to follow him to his office.

* * *

**A/N:** There we go...hope you like it.  



	2. A Blast from the Past

**A/N:** The second installment in this lovely story. Hope you like it. So, without further ado, on to Chapter 2. (Hey, that rhymes.)

* * *

**A Blast from the Past**

Sarah could feel the warmth of the sunshine upon her face as it streamed through the window. She looked to her right, spotting the sleeping Jessica. She smiled. She was everything Sarah had and she could not believe how lucky she was.

They had met during one of Sarah's self defense classes and they hit it off immediately. It had been the class's first meeting, the instructor going around the room and everyone introducing themselves. When the instructor got to Jessica, Sarah could remember wondering who the cute, well defined blonde was. She had expected her to be like any other blonde she had met – a little naïve and not the strongest common sense. But Jessica surprised her when she was smart, funny and really down to earth. Sarah introduced herself and they immediately became friends.

But soon friendship grew into something more, and before Sarah realized it, they were in a full blown relationship. They were approaching three years, the longest relationship Sarah had ever been in and they were still discovering new things about each other everyday. Jessica lived for Sarah's ambition and Sarah was fully taken with Jessica's thirst for life. They complimented each other well and all their friends were envious of the relationship they had.

As she watched the sleeping woman, her eyes roamed over her naked body. Jessica was built well. Years of working out and sensible eating had done her body good. She had a six pack any woman would be jealous of and her skin was tan, the product of a childhood growing up in California. Sarah also attributed it to their adventurous lifestyle. They were always out among nature. REI was their second home, especially when they lived in the Pacific Northwest where one could be in the desert in the morning and at the beach in the afternoon. They had just gotten back from a week long river rafting expedition down the Deschutes River and were just looking forward to getting back into the grind of regular life.

Jessica worked for a publishing company and traveled frequently to New York, London, L.A. and Chicago. Sarah, on the other hand, had become a writer, penning her fantasies of youth into classic children's tales. She had also dabbled in writing for the stage, but that was another story. It seemed all the more fitting that Sarah and Jessica were partners, if not in spirit, but in the sense of their jobs. Jessica was always able to get Sarah's stories published and Sarah brought in a lot of income for the two of them. One could say it was a symbiotic relationship.

Sarah didn't know when she had become so adventurous. She figured it had been after she had returned from the Labyrinth. Defeating the Goblin King and winning back her brother had made her look at her life differently. She no longer wanted to be the spoiled little brat she was. Instead she wanted to be independent, live her life for herself. She took up sports, knowing she would be able to get her anger out in a more accepted way than reciting poems and stories in the park. She played soccer and basketball then took up track in the spring. All her commitment paid off when she got a full paid scholarship to a college on the West Coast. She hadn't been happier than she was when she left her dreary, small, mid west town for an urban, new age city.

College flew by before she knew it and soon she was writing full time, trying to get something published. Seven years passed quickly and then she met Jessica and her life took on a whole new meaning. Their three year anniversary was coming up and Sarah wanted to do something special for her. She was, after all, the only person she had ever loved. Well, maybe not the only person, but he had gone long ago and she knew she would never see him again. After he had left, Sarah gave up on men, knowing that if she could never be with him, then she could never be with another man. But she had not given up hope, and when she realized she loved Jessica, she knew her heart had been healed.

Sarah reached out, running a finger down Jessica's cheek. She was startled when Jessica opened her eyes, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey there beautiful, how long have you been awake?"

"Just a couple of minutes. You know you look so peaceful when you sleep."

Jessica reached for Sarah, kissing her softly. The two women looked at each other, relishing in the silence around them.

"How did I get so lucky as to find a woman like you?" Jessica asked, pulling Sarah into a loving embrace.

"I don't know. How did I ever get so lucky as to get someone like you?"

"I guess it was just luck. I don't usually go for the striking brunette with piercing green eyes and a body any woman would kill for. No, don't go for that at all."

Sarah laughed, wrapping her arms around Jessica. She nuzzled her head into the crevice of her arm and body, finding safety there.

"What should we do today?" she asked Sarah.

"I don't know. I need to get some work done with the story, my publisher wants chapter 13 done by Friday. Other than that, I noticed the yard needs to be mowed and I was going to do some gardening and what not."

"Don't forget we have that dinner tonight for my company. It's black tie, so we'll need to get dressed up. But right now I think I'm going to go to the gym."

She kissed Sarah on the forehead then slid out of bed making her way to the closet. Sarah watched as she walked away, her naked form glowing in the light from the window. Not wanting to lose another minute of outside time, Sarah sprang from the bed, heading to the bathroom.

When she got into the shower she knew she wasn't going to make it as soon as she had hoped; the warm water just felt too good. Jessica came into the bathroom.

"Hey babe, I'm going to stop at Trader Joe's on my way home. Do we need anything?"

Peeking out from behind the shower curtain she could see Jessica was in her gym clothes, her iPod strapped to her arm, ready to leave.

"Umm, I can't think of anything. Maybe get some bottled water and some veggies, but other than that I think we're okay."

Jessica blew a kiss and then walked out of the bathroom, heading downstairs to the garage.

……………………………………………………………….

Having gotten ready and put on some old clothes she didn't care got dirty, Sarah made her way outside to the backyard. She loved the house she and Jessica bought together. It was from the 50's, but they had redone everything inside. Beautiful crown molding could be found throughout the house while the kitchen had been redone with mahogany cabinets and granite countertops. They had spent a lot of time and money on the house and they were not going to leave it for a while.

The garden was a whole other story. The people who had lived there before had let it become a waste land of dead grass, flowers and trees. It looked like they had lit it on fire and just let it burn. But Sarah had a passion for gardening and within a couple of months she had transformed it into the Garden of Eden. She could remember saying in college that if she didn't get an English degree she would have gone for a botany one.

Stepping into the garden she found herself peaceful. She had spent many days in the garden this summer and it showed. The flowers were in full bloom, the grass looked exquisitely green and no weeds could be found penetrating the handsome garden. Grabbing the lawn mower, Sarah pushed her way into the yard, ready for the day ahead of her.

……………………………………………………………….

The day had gone by quickly, her time occupied by the grass and flowers around her. She even got the opportunity to work on her book. Having showered and dressed, Sarah was silently waiting for Jessica to come downstairs. She liked the dinners Jessica's company had; they reminded her of a ball she had attended when she was a teenager. But of course, that had been an enchanted ball and the only man she had ever loved was the one who was throwing it.

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror above the fireplace, she looked to the clock. 8:00 pm. If Jessica didn't hurry up then they were going to be late. Dressed in a long black dress that hugged her body and had a plunging v- neck, she looked good. She had curled her hair and arranged it on her head to make it look like it was cascading down her neck. She had a pearl necklace on that matched the earrings in her ears. She smiled, making sure nothing was stuck in her teeth.

She glanced to the staircase just as Jessica came down. She too looked great. Instead of the full length dress Sarah chose, Jessica chose a short, strapless, red dress that also clung to her every curve. Her blonde hair had been piled into a messy bun on her head and her makeup was done so well it looked like she was going without it. Her ears were draped with diamonds and a silver necklace from Tiffany's was around her neck. Jessica was always willing to show off a little leg, and she definitely accomplished it in the dress she wore. Sarah smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Excuse me? What about a "you look good" or a "have you lost some weight because you are looking smoking hot"?"

Sarah laughed, walking to Jessica and kissing her.

"Jess, you look good. But I wasn't about to boost your ego by saying so. You know I always find you attractive, no matter what you're wearing."

Sarah gave her a wink and kissed her again. She pulled away.

"Well, at least I will say it. You look damn fine."

Sarah laughed. She looked at Jessica.

"I'll get the car keys. You can drive."

Jessica walked to the door while Sarah ran to the kitchen to grab the keys. As she came out of the door, she noticed Jessica standing in the doorway, apparently talking to someone. Anxious to leave, Sarah stormed up to the door.

"Jess, we really need to leave, we're going to be…"

Just as she got to the door, Jessica stepped back. As Sarah's eyes stopped on the person who was talking to Jessica, her eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks, her heart stopping within her chest.

"Hello Sarah," said a distinct, accented voice.

"Jareth," she whispered, barely able to let out a sound. Then, before she knew what was happening, the room around her went black and her body fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Just want to give a heads up. Sarah lives on the West Coast. Portland, Oregon just to be exact. It's a great city full of cool things to do. 


	3. A Long Lost Love

**A/N:** Hope you guys like the story. So anyway, here goes it. Also, sentences in _italics_ are thoughts, just so you know.

* * *

**A Long Lost Love**

When Sarah's eyes finally opened she found herself lying on the sofa, Jessica leaning over her, staring into her eyes.

"Sarah?"

Blinking back the pain from falling to the floor, she slowly sat up, grabbing her head in her hands.

"What the hell happened?" she asked Jessica, her head pounding in her hands.

"You fainted. On the way down you smacked your head on the hallway table. Are you alright?"

Jessica placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Sarah looked up at her.

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. We tried everything to try to wake you, but nothing worked. You laid there almost like you were dead. I was so scared."

Sarah gave her a weak smile, pulling her into a gentle embrace. Then the words dawned at her.

"What do you mean 'we'?" she yelled, pulling away from Jessica and jumping up from the couch. She looked around the room, only to find it empty besides Jessica and herself. But just as she sank back down into the sofa, a certain tall, blonde haired, handsome man came walking out of the kitchen holding a glass of water. He looked up and spied Sarah. A smile spread across his face. Sarah's mouth fell open in awe.

"Holy shit, it wasn't a dream," she said, falling back into the couch, covering her face with her hands.

Jareth stood still, unable to move. Sarah's hands fell to her sides and she got up from the couch, never once looking away from the Goblin King. She stood before him, her head pounding within her skull. A smirk spread across his face as he watched her.

_She is even more beautiful than I remember._

"What are you doing here Jareth? Come to take me back to the Labyrinth? Do you want me to beat you again?"

_And apparently as stubborn as ever, and oh so fresh._

"Come now Sarah is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

Jessica got up from the couch, looking at the two people before her, squared off as if it were a battle of the wills. She was very confused.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on or am I going to be left in the dark the entire night?" she yelled.

Neither of them looked at her. Then in an instant, both of their heads turned and their eyes were on her.

"Jessica, do you remember that story I wrote called _The Labyrinth_?"

Jessica nodded her head.

"Yeah I remember it. It sold over 500,000 copies and brought in a pretty penny. The publishers loved it. What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Unfortunately, the story was true. When I was 16 years old I wished Toby away to the goblins. They came and took him and the man standing before you now is the King of the Goblins."

"In the flesh," Jareth said, bowing towards the woman, a smirk across his face.

Jessica looked at Jareth then at Sarah then back to Jareth.

"You're kidding me right? That was a story! There's no way that could be real. Are you really telling me the truth?"

Sarah nodded, her eyes pleading with her to believe. Jessica's face deceived her. She believed Sarah, but her mind didn't want to think a mere children's story could actually have been real.

While the two women fought over what was real and imaginary, Jareth walked to the coffee table setting down the glass of water. He turned back, only to find them both staring at him.

"Jareth what are you doing here? I haven't seen you for almost 10 years and you decide to just show up? Why are you here?" Sarah was aggravated, her voice conveying her feelings perfectly. Jareth just looked at her.

"Believe me, it was not my choice to come above ground. No, the High Council thought it a smart decision to send me here, for some reason, probably to teach me a lesson. They have stripped me of my powers until they see I am fit to have them back. Until then, I am to live here with you and become one of your world."

He decided he would leave the part out about needing her to fall in love with him and mating with her until a better time presented itself. That was enough for the time being.

Sarah stared at him in wonder.

"The High Council sent you _here_, to _my_ house, to teach _you_ a lesson? Do they not take into consideration that I have a life and have not seen you in 10 years? They just expect me to welcome you in with open arms and act as if nothing has happened between the two of us?" she asked him, anger filling her voice.

"I expect that is what they think," Jareth said, shrugging his shoulders.

_That is exactly what they think and then some._

Sarah fell back onto the couch, her head throbbing. She tried to get a grip of the situation at hand, but she was having a hard time discerning what she had just heard. It didn't seem right. There had to be something more.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" she asked him, looking up into his mismatched eyes.

_My, she is a smart one. Nothing goes unnoticed does it?_

"There is nothing I have not told you. I myself do not understand why I am here. I have no way of contacting the Underground. I expect if they need to get a hold of me, they will find a way. But as for being here, I am at as much as a loss as you."

Still unable to comprehend what was taking place around her, Jessica walked to the fireplace, only turning around and walking back toward the sofa. She looked at Sarah and then at Jareth.

"Sarah, how do you know this man? I understand that you met when you were younger, but what took place between the two of you?"

Sarah turned to look at her.

"Jessica, do you remember when I met you that I told you that I didn't like men?"

Jessica nodded.

"Well, that wasn't exactly true. I was in love once with a man. He offered me my dreams; everything I could have ever wanted. But I refused him, afraid of what I would do if I was given my every want and desire. But in truth, I was madly in love with him. And I never had the courage to say it, afraid he would turn me away, laugh in my face and refuse me for refusing him. After that, I made a vow that I would never be with another man, knowing he would never be able to live up to the standards of my one love. My heart had been broken and I did not want to heal it. That is, until I met you." She smiled, remembering the first time they had met. "But I never thought I would see that man again. That is, until an hour ago, when he walked through our front door." she said, her eyes never leaving the floor.

That was enough to tell them. She figured she could leave out the part about how she had never stopped loving him and had always wished he would return but had placed it in the back of her mind for so long she never thought about it again. But now, now she was in trouble.

Jareth stood there, his mouth open in surprise. He had no idea Sarah had those feelings for him and he was starting to regret his actions of erasing her from his life. She had loved him! The one woman he loved with all his heart had loved him at one point in her mortal life. He could work with that! At least he knew she had feelings for him at one point.

"So wait, he's _that_ guy, the one you always refused to talk about but always got this dreamy look in your eye whenever I mentioned him?"

Sarah nodded.

"No wonder you never told me about him. He's a bloody king, the King of the fucking Goblins!"

She turned, staring at him, mesmerized by him. She took in his figure, his clothing, his scent. Although she was a lesbian, Jessica figured she could go straight for a night if she had the chance to go to bed with him. God was he mysterious and not even her type! She never went for the tall, thin men. When she was younger she was into the athletes, with their big muscles and tan bodies. She preferred surfers, but a body builder now and then would tie her over for a while. But the Goblin King, he was something else.

_Jessica, what are you thinking! You can't think those things._

But he was too alluring. Seeing her stare at him, he gave her a wink and she stepped back toward the sofa, her hand straying over her chest. Sarah looked from Jessica to Jareth. She stood up from the couch.

"So," she said, turning to him and grabbing the glass of water off the table. Without thinking of grace, she chugged it down, letting some of the water spill over her chin. Wiping it off with the back of her hand, she looked back at Jareth. "So, you're planning on staying here? I guess you can, we have two spare rooms. Do you have any bags or anything?"

Jareth nodded. He walked to the front door and brought in two, rather sad looking suitcases. Well, one would call them suitcases, but they looked more like boxes covered in some kind of animal hide with what looked like ivory handles. Sarah eyed them, her eyebrow raised as her brain processed their ugliness. Jareth sat them down, his eyes returning to Sarah.

"I expect that those 'suitcases' are probably filled with your regular clothes, are they not?"

"If you are referring to the clothes I wear in my castle, then yes."

"So that means tomorrow we shall need to go shopping for a new wardrobe. If you walk around here in those clothes you will most likely get a lot of stares and snide comments. I think it would be better for your pride if you get a new wardrobe. What about money? Do you have any money?"

"That I think I can help you with. Edmond gave me these to show you. I presume you will know what to do with them."

Jareth reached into a pocket on his vest and produced an envelope filled with documents. He handed it to Sarah. She opened it and found a birth certificate, social security card, passport as well as a bank statement of an account that had been opened up in Jareth's name. She looked at the statements, realizing the account held more than five hundred thousand dollars.

"They gave you five hundred thousand?" she asked, letting out a gasp of surprise. Jessica gave a chuckle. Jareth looked concerned.

"Is that not enough? If I need to I will get a place of employment to bring in extra income…"

"No, it's enough. It's more than enough. I see there's a passport and some other identification. I wonder if they thought you would be doing some traveling. These will be beneficial. I wonder, how did they get these? And who is Edmond?"

"Edmond is the mediator for the High Council and he is also the one running my kingdom at the moment. He has been an acquaintance of mine for a very long time. As for how the documents came to be, I am under the impression that someone was brought to above ground to retrieve them. I do not think they are fakes. The High Council would not resort to criminal ways to get what they need."

Sarah eyed him closely. Her mind was racing. How could he be back? He hadn't been in her life for almost nine years and now he was back. How was this going to affect her career, her home, her relationship? How long was he planning on staying? She let out a long sigh.

"Well, I guess I'll show you to your room." She turned to Jessica, her mouth turning into a weak smile, "Sorry babe we missed the dinner. Was it important?"

Jessica smiled.

"I think it was more of a disappointment on your part. You know how I hate those parties. And no, it wasn't that important. I'll just tell the guys at work what happened. I know they'll believe me."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're going to believe it when you tell them your girlfriend's long lost first love, who happens to be the King of the Goblins, showed up from his kingdom in the Underground saying that he needed to live with her so he could get his kingdom back. Yeah, I just know they'll believe that," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Jessica laughed. Sarah walked to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Before they parted the two women kissed, a long, slow, meaningful kiss. Sarah turned to Jareth, seeing that he was watching them intently. She motioned to the staircase.

"Okay, follow me."

………………………………………………………………

When Jareth got into his room, he noticed it was nothing compared to his kingly chambers in the Underground. But he liked it. The bed was big enough to fit him, which he was pleased with. The room was sky blue in color with a very warm feeling to it. The bedroom was in the front of the house, the windows giving a view of the street outside. There was the bed, which looked inviting with its fluffy down comforter and white linens, as well as a dresser, desk, closet and a window seat that was big enough for someone to sleep on. On top of the dresser was a flat screen, plasma television. The room also had its own bathroom, which looked like it came right out of a Pottery Barn catalog. It was complete with toilet, sink and shower. Jareth looked impressed.

"So this is your room. You can put your clothes away in the dresser and hang anything up in the closet. There are hangers in there for you to use. The bathroom has a closet; there are towels and a robe in it. Feel free to use them as well as the soaps and cloths too. The television has cable, so feel free to watch whatever you like. I don't know if you have ever watched television, but I am sure you will find it interesting. Our room is down the hall on the other side of the house, so if you need anything just knock. I don't know what else to tell you, oh yeah, Cricket likes to sleep in here so be forewarned if you feel something jump up on the bed in the middle of the night."

Jareth watched her cautiously.

"Who is Cricket?"

"You'll find out later," Sarah said, smiling mischievously.

Jareth didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"So, do you and Jessica sleep together?"

Sarah eyed him, wondering why he had asked the question.

"Yes," she said slowly, trying to see his facial response. Too bad, because he was as calm as he was before he asked the question. Sarah shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to get situated. And don't think I'm done asking questions. Tomorrow shall be a long day, and I plan to use it to my fullest advantage in finding out what has happened in ten years in the Underground. Goodnight Jareth."

She smiled then turned and walked out of the door, closing it quietly behind her. Jareth looked to his suitcases and then fell upon the bed, thoroughly exhausted.

_This is going to be interesting_, he thought.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you guys think? I like it, a lot. Feel free to tell me how you feel. I always want to know. 


	4. Secrets Revealed and Everyday Happenings

**A/N:** So, I just had to tell you guys this. I was babysitting for my little sister the other day (she is 6) and she wanted some candy or something. I told her she couldn't have it before dinner. She goes, and I kid you not, "But that's not fair!" I burst out laughing and I go, "Emily, you say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is." I am not joking! This really happened. Anyway, onto the next chapter.

* * *

**Secrets Revealed and Everyday Happenings**

Jareth could not sleep. The blood in his veins was pumping and he couldn't get his mind to relax. The nights' events were still running through his head. Sarah had admitted that she had loved him. She had loved him! He wanted to punch himself in the arm for not realizing it. He had been moping around his castle for 10 years, longing for his love, and now, when she was with another, a woman of all people, he finds out that his feelings had been returned at one point. And not to mention Jessica was stunning in her own right. Sarah had chosen well, he had to give her that. He could tell they were in love. They certainly didn't hide it. He wondered if being with someone of the same sex aboveground was as accepted as it was in the Underground.

As he lay there in bed his thoughts turned to his kingdom. Edmond was more than capable of running the Labyrinth but could he handle the goblins? He knew there was a temper hidden beneath that calm façade and he would need it when in the Labyrinth.

_I wonder if he will make improvements to the land._

It definitely needed it. He had let it become a wasteland and it was had become ugly. He realized it now. Going over documents with Edmond made him realize that he had not done anything with the Labyrinth in years. He had become a negligent king, something he had always told himself would never happen. And it was because of her, the woman whose home he slept in now, who was down the hall in her room, with her lover, no doubt wrapped in each others' arms deep in the act of love.

Rolling his eyes he flipped over onto his back. Besides the fact that his mind was racing with every thought he ever had, his room was extremely hot. He figured it was the summer; the flowers were in full bloom and the heavens showed the correct constellations for the summer time. He threw the comforter off of him, watching it fall to the floor. Immediately he felt better. He looked at himself, clad only in a long pair of black, silk pajama pants that had his initials on them.

He hated not having his magic. He had unpacked his suitcases slowly, trying to fit everything into the dresser and closet. He then had tried the shower, figuring out how to turn it on and off, although he couldn't figure out why the water stayed so cold. Maybe mortals preferred cold water.

Getting up from the bed he walked to the windows. There were three of them. Opening all of them, he could feel the cool night air hit his body. He smiled. Lying back on the bed, a noise came from the door. He turned to look, but nothing was there. But something was in the room with him, he could feel it. Before he could sit up properly, a large mass jumped up on the bed, landing right on top of him. Jareth let out a gasp of air. A furry animal jumped to the other side of the bed, looking at Jareth. It was a dog. The white golden retriever's tail began to wag. Jareth looked at it. What was he supposed to do? The dog took its paw and petted Jareth. Nudging his arm with its nose, it wanted Jareth to pet it. He reached for its collar, finding its name, Cricket.

_So this is Cricket. _

Jareth rubbed its head, glancing down. Cricket was a girl, and very loving. Nudging closer to him, she licked his face until he couldn't keep from laughing. The dog was a doll. Cuddling up to her, Jareth wrapped his arms around the dog and fell asleep, pleased with Cricket's companionship. Not to mention she smelled exactly like Sarah.

………………………………………………………………

When morning came, Jareth found his side cold; the dog had left him some time earlier. Stretching his body, he let out a large groan. He was not ready to get up, but the day beckoned to him. Sliding off, he picked the comforter up off the floor and spread it back onto the mattress. He made his way into the bathroom, dreading the shower he knew he would have to take.

……………………………………………………………….

Sarah walked up the stairs, looking for Cricket. The dog had greeted her early in the morning as she did everyday, ready to go for their run. But when they returned, Cricket seemed like she had other things to do and quickly left the kitchen after her breakfast. And now Sarah needed to find her. She had run through some wet lawns and Sarah didn't want her to jump up on the beds in case she got dirt everywhere. Looking in her room, Cricket was not there, as well as in the laundry room, her office and the other spare room.

_She must be in Jareth's room._

Walking quietly down the hall, she hoped she wouldn't wake him.

The door was opened slightly, and as she looked through the crack she could see Cricket lying on the bed. But she was alone. Feeling more comfortable, Sarah opened the door fully, looking at the retriever with her arms crossed.

"So, you think you can just come in here like your Queen of the house?"

Cricket stared at her, as if saying 'Yes, I can.'

Sarah smiled and walked to the dog. She had gotten Cricket when she was just a puppy, adopting her from the Humane Society the day after she got out of college. She had missed Merlin so much she needed a dog of her own. Sitting down on the bed, she patted her head, bending down kissing Cricket's fur softly. Sarah loved the dog and would do anything for her.

Looking down at the sheets, she could see grass stains. A little annoyed, she motioned for the dog to get off the bed so she could strip the sheets. She would have to tell Jareth to keep his door closed for now on.

As she threw the comforter onto the window seat she could hear a noise come from the bathroom. Turning to look, Jareth shot out of the doorway, his body wet and completely naked. His hair was plastered to his head and it looked like he had been in the middle of a shower. Sarah's mouth dropped open as she realized he had nothing on, standing in front of her stark nude as the day he was born. She wanted to look away but she couldn't.

Jareth was breathing hard and rubbing his eyes. There was soap all over his face and it looked as if he had gotten it in his eyes. Reaching his hands out, he walked to the bed, grabbing the sheet, totally unaware of the fact that Sarah was in the room. He wiped his face off then blinked his eyes a couple times, finally noticing her right in front of him. They stood still for a few moments, just staring at each other. Without thinking, Sarah burst out laughing. She fell into a heap on the floor, unable to stop herself. Jareth looked down at her, completely taken aback by her being there, then rushed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He could still hear Sarah, laughing harder than before.

"What are you doing in here?" he yelled through the door.

"I, ha ha ha ha, I came to, ha ha ha, to strip the sheets," she said, finally able to compose herself.

"Are you alright? How are your eyes?" she asked, opening the door and walking into the bathroom. Jareth was back in the shower, a towel covering his nakedness. Sarah walked over and looked at him. His eyes were red and he still had soap all over his body. He looked at her and stepped out of the shower. She was smiling at him. She walked to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth. Running it under the tap she handed it to the Goblin King. He looked at her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Wipe you face and eyes. Get the soap off."

He used the cloth and immediately felt better. He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I know what it feels like to get soap in the eyes and it hurts like hell. Sorry for laughing at you, but I just couldn't help it."

"Apology accepted. Tell me, do you mortals always take cold showers or is it just the people in this house hold?"

Sarah looked at him strangely then walked to the shower. She ran her hands through the stream – it was ice cold.

"Jareth, why didn't you turn up the hot water?"

"There is hot water? Please, show me, I was dying from the cold."

She looked at him, like he was playing a trick on her, but when she found him serious, closely watching her, she showed him how to turn the dial. His mouth dropped open.

"You have got to be kidding me. That was all I needed to do?"

He rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. Sarah smiled.

"I'll let you finish your shower. Afterwards, get dressed and come downstairs. We're going shopping."

As she left the bathroom she chuckled to herself. The merciless Goblin King, running around naked in his room, soap in his eyes! Grabbing the sheets and beckoning Cricket with her, she made her way to the laundry room then to her room. She could tell shopping was going to be something else.

………………………………………………………………

After they had both gotten ready and met downstairs, they got into Sarah's Jeep and headed downtown. She had been thinking about taking him to SAKS or Nordstrom. Those were the best places to get some nice clothes. He was dressed in his regular kingly attire, as much to Sarah's chagrin, and the moment they walked outside people had started to stare. She rushed him into the car and then sped away as fast as she could without looking like a maniac. They had just crossed the Burnside Bridge and were making their way to the city center.

"Tell me Sarah, where is Jessica?"

Without looking at him she answered, her eyes intent upon the road.

"Unlike myself, Jessica has a job where she has to go to work everyday. I work whenever I feel the need to, so I am usually the one who stays at home while she is at work. But I don't mind it."

They turned onto another street, this one coming up to a big brick building with the word "Nordstrom" on it. Sarah turned right, went up a couple of streets and made her way into a parking garage. Jareth looked around, noticing how many cars there were. He had always found the automobile fascinating and constantly wished to bring one back to the Underground but figured it would not work for lack of gasoline and proper mechanics.

They pulled into a parking place and got out of the car. Sarah walked around the car and looked at him. Her face was uneasy.

"Okay, we're going to get you some proper clothes. But I have to warn you. People are going to be looking at you and pointing. Don't take it too personally. You look like someone who has dropped out of medieval times with a hair cut from the 80's. It's not something we see a lot of around here, granted Portland is pretty weird with our politics and we do have the largest number of adult businesses in the nation but that's another story entirely. Whatever you do Jareth, if someone asks you a question, let me answer. Just so you know, you're from England if anyone asks. Are you ready to go?"

The entire time Jareth had been listening to her intently, his eyes on her lips. He loved to watch her mouth move with the words that came out, watch her tongue dart in and out with every syllable. He nodded his head.

"Okay, follow me."

When they got to the men's department, everyone in the store had looked at them. They didn't know whether to think the couple were crazy or whether it was a joke. Sarah could feel her face redden. She didn't know why she was embarrassed, she had been used to getting looks when she went out with Jessica, but today it just felt different. When she was with Jessica she didn't care, but with Jareth, it just felt unusual. She approached one of the salesmen. He looked at her, a smirk spreading across his face. Then he caught a glimpse of Jareth and his eyes widened.

"Can I help you find something ma'am?"

Sarah smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you. My friend here is in one of the shows at Keller Auditorium and unfortunately his bags were lost by the airline he flew in on. The only outfit he has is the one on his back and I would really appreciate it if you could help him find some clothes to wear."

The man looked from Sarah to Jareth again. Jareth gave him a weak smile. The salesman looked back to Sarah.

"I can see what you mean. Would you like a whole wardrobe for him or just a few outfits?"

"I was planning on also taking him to SAKS so maybe just a few things. Maybe a few pairs of jeans and cords as well as some shirts and a few jackets, we'll get him a suit later."

The sales guy smiled at her and then beckoned for Jareth to follow him. He looked at Sarah with uncertainty.

"Go on. He's going to help you."

………………………………………………………………

Jareth was ushered into a small stall with a mirror on one side and a door on the other. A small bench was attached to the wall. A large pile of clothes lay in his arms and he dropped them onto the bench. Chris, the guy who was helping him, stood outside of the stall, waiting for Jareth.

"So," he said, trying to make conversation, "you're in a play. What play is it?"

Jareth, who was in the middle of slipping on a pair of jeans, looked around nervously, searching for something to say.

_I guess I will tell him the truth._

"The play is about this Goblin King who is banished to Earth to win back his one, true love. He gets stripped of his magic until he can make the girl fall back into love with him and then needs to mate with her before he can reclaim his title and go back to his kingdom."

Jareth stepped out of the stall wearing a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a zip up hoodie. Chris looked at him, nodding his head.

"That suits you well. I think everything we got will do well for you. So, what part are you playing in the play?"

"The Goblin King."

"Yeah, you look like you would do a good job with that. Do they make you cut your hair like that so you can 'be the part'?"

Not understanding what he was asking him, Jareth just nodded.

"That's cool. Yeah, no offense, but I don't think it sounds that exciting. But don't get me wrong, I'm not a big theatre connoisseur. I prefer the clubs. Speaking of dancing, that chick you're with, is she available? I mean, are you two dating? Because she's pretty damn hot."

Amused by what the mortal was asking him, Jareth shook his head.

"No, I believe she has what you people call, a girlfriend."

Chris' eyes snapped open, a big smile spreading across his face.

"You're kidding me. Wow, I would have never guessed she would be a lesbo. Do you get to watch them?"

Jareth looked confused. Just what was the mortal asking him?

"I believe so. I have seen them kiss before, yes," he answered, confused.

Chris slapped him on the back.

"Way to go man. What I wouldn't do to be you."

_Oh mortal, you have no idea._

Chris looked him up and down.

"Yeah, you look good. I'll go get your girl."

He left Jareth in the stall. When he returned, Sarah was beside him. When she caught a glimpse of Jareth, her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Jareth, you look so good! We're getting everything."

She smiled at him while Chris took all the clothes from the stall and went to ring them up. Jareth looked at himself, proud that he could make Sarah smile. She gave him a pair of shoes to try on.

"Here, put these on. They'll go perfectly with what you have on. I think we'll leave SAKS for another day. I need to get back and let Cricket out and you still have some explaining to do."

She smiled at him then went out to the cash register to pay Chris. Tying his shoes, he stood up and looked at himself once more. Jareth had to admit that he looked good, although he still preferred his other clothes. But the jeans were not that bad. Taking one more look, he walked out of the stall to find Sarah.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think? I think it's going a little slow, but the next chapter will be better. I like it though, so I hope you do too. Oh, and I just want to point out that I have nothing against gays or lesbians. I just wanted to make Chris seem like an ass. Hope you like what you're reading. 


	5. Answers and Adventures

**A/N:** Thought I would say it, don't own the Labyrinth or anything having to do with it. There.

* * *

**Answers and Adventures**

When they arrived back to the house, Sarah asked Jareth to meet her in the kitchen so they could talk. Putting his clothes away in his room, he was thinking desperately of what he was going to tell her. He knew he could tell her that the High Council had sent him above ground, but he couldn't tell her why, at least not yet. He could tell Sarah cared for Jessica a great deal and he didn't want to cause any rift between the two lovers. What could he possibly say -- that the High Council needed to teach him a lesson about mortals? No, that sounded too cruel. But then again, Sarah thought he was cruel. Racking his brains for anything, he walked back downstairs toward the kitchen.

When he entered he could see Sarah had taken the liberty to pour them something to drink and was waiting patiently for him.

Little did he know her heart was pounding in her chest, watching him walk toward her.

Seeing her smile, he took the chair she gestured to.

"So, Goblin King, why are you here?" she asked him casually.

Jareth winced when he heard her speak his title. He hated that title.

"Please, Sarah, call me Jareth."

"Alright, but you still haven't answered my question Jareth."

A smirk spread across his face.

_Aren't you assertive? When did this all come about?_

He reached for the glass in front of him, bringing it to his mouth. The cool liquid slid down his throat with ease, but the taste! With the grace of a king, he swallowed the drink and placed the glass back on the table, his face deceiving him. Sarah began to laugh.

"What is that despicable drink? I have never tasted anything so foul."

"It's lemonade," she replied trying to suppress her laughs. "Everyone loves lemonade."

"Apparently I do not. Is there anything else to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll get you something."

Sarah got up from the table making her way to the sink. She poured the lemonade down the drain then filled it with water. She brought it back to Jareth who took it willingly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, back to my question, why are you here? I haven't seen or talked to you in almost 10 years and all of a sudden you show up on my doorstep telling me you have been sent here to live with me until the High Council decides to bring you back. What am I supposed to think?"

He looked at her, memorizing the way her lips moved, the way her cheeks rose and fell with every word.

_Jareth, get a hold of yourself. You need to be paying attention right now._

"I don't know what to tell you Sarah. One moment I am sitting on my throne contemplating what I would be doing for the day --_which was mainly think about you, wrapped in my arms_-- and all of a sudden the mediator to the High Council appears before me saying that I have been sentenced above ground until they deem fit."

Sarah watched him closely as he spoke; trying for the life of her to see any mistruth in the words he spoke.

_Damn, nothing_.

"But Jareth there must be something that would lead them to come to their decision. Did you do anything that might provoke them to do this to you? Did you say something?"

_I waited ten years for a woman I thought I would never see again, letting my kingdom fall to ruin, but other than that nothing._

"There was nothing that I could do that would infuriate them to that point. I am as clueless about the ordeal as you are," his eyes pleaded with her to believe him. He could lie so well when he wanted to, especially when his pride was on the line.

Sarah took a sip of her drink and placed it back on the table. She didn't know what to say.

Looking at him, he could tell she was frustrated and confused.

"I mean, how long are you going to be here? Do you have any magic at all?"

"I have no idea how long I am to remain above ground and they have stripped me of all my available magic. I was told that I would still retain my Fae blood and I would not be susceptible to mortal illness. I cannot die while I am here, that is unless I am poisoned by iron or stabbed with an iron sword," he said, his face forming a weak smile. Sarah felt for him.

"I understand that you must feel vulnerable right now, I would. Hell, I felt vulnerable when I traveled the Labyrinth. But I don't understand how the High Council can just send you here and expect me to run to you with open arms."

_That's exactly what they wanted you to do._

"The High Council is made up of a group of arrogant, egotistical and extremely powerful elders of all the lands. They are not used to adhering to others wishes and wants. Believe me; I have had my share of problems with them. Did they think about what they were doing when they sentenced me here? Most likely no; they do not care for others' feelings and do what they feel is best. If I am unwelcome here, I shall make arrangements to sleep elsewhere…"

"Jareth you don't have to do that. Jessica and I are more than willing to let you stay here," she said, interrupting him. "I mean, how many mortals do you really know?"

_Absolutely no one other than you Sarah. You are the only one I will ever want to know._

She gave him a smile. She would never let him leave, although she was still in shock he was even there. At that moment Cricket came trotting into the kitchen. Jareth spotted her, beckoning her to him. She sat next to his leg, raising her paw as if to shake his hand. Sarah gave a start. Jareth looked at her.

"Is everything alright?" he looked at her concernedly.

"Everything's fine. I've never seen her do that before. I'm surprised. Did you teach her that?"

"No, but I believe Cricket has taken a liking to me," he said, a smile spreading across his face.

_She's not the only one. Oh, God Sarah, get a grip. That was 10 years ago._

"I guess then we have no straight answers at the moment. Do you think the High Council will try to get a hold of you? They couldn't possibly cut you off completely."

Jareth shrugged his shoulders.

"You can never tell with the High Council. I expect they will try to contact me, but when, I do not know. It will simply be a guessing game."

Sarah stood up from the table, stopping before the French doors that led to the deck. She looked out over the yard. How could they do this to her? She had tried so hard to erase Jareth from her life, to start anew. But he had always been there, even if she didn't want to admit it. He still had a place in her heart. Why? Why did they have to send him there? She could never hurt Jessica, they had grown so close to each other and they had been together almost 3 years for crying out loud. And then Jareth, the bloody Goblin King, waltzes back into her life and she starts thinking things she thought she would never think again.

_Damn the Fae!_

Jareth stood and watched her. He could tell she was still unable to grasp the idea of him being there. She wouldn't be able to grasp it until he told her the whole truth, and he wasn't ready to do that. Watching her, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, feel her against his body, and comfort her. Instead, he patted Cricket's head. Sarah turned and looked at him.

"Are you hungry? I didn't see you eat anything for breakfast and I'm hungry."

"I could do with something to eat."

"Good, we can go out, because I don't feel like cooking anything."

She grabbed her purse and hurried them out to the car.

………………………………………………………………

Lunch was an experience. Sarah had taken them to 23rd, a trendy little part of the city filled with little boutiques and restaurants. Jareth had never eaten Mexican food before, and he found incredibly fascinating. The spices had made his mouth water and Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the man before her, acting like a little child who was eating his first ice cream cone. Afterward they window shopped, Sarah suggesting things Jareth should get while he was above ground. Shopping was interesting. Besides the stares they got from passersby aimed at Jareth's hair, the many looks from envious woman were driving Sarah over the edge. She would constantly start laughing, only to find Jareth look at her confused, trying to figure out what was so funny.

_He's so oblivious to what's going on._

When they returned to the house, Jareth had a couple new outfits and new bathroom toiletries. Jessica's car was in the garage.

"Hey there guys, how was shopping?" Jessica asked as they walked into the living room. She came out of the kitchen, an apron tied around her waist, the top folded over onto the bottom. She was holding two glasses of wine. She handed one to Sarah and offered Jareth the other.

"Would you like some wine Jareth? I don't know what you like so I just opened a bottle of Chardonnay, but I can get you something else."

"Thank you Jessica. Chardonnay is fine. I'm going to bring these bags upstairs and then I will join the two of you when I return."

He turned and walked up the stairs. Jessica turned to Sarah, giving her a small peck.

"So, how was shopping?"

"It was fine. I took him to Nordstrom this morning. The sales guy was a total douche though, but we got some nice things. Then we went out to lunch on 23rd. I took him to Santa Fe. You should have seen it down there. Of course he looks normal with his new clothes, but you should have seen the people gawking at his hair. Not to mention all the women were basically wetting their panties when they saw him. I couldn't stop laughing."

She laughed as she recounted their day.

"I don't blame them. That man is unlike any man I have ever seen. He almost has an alien quality to him."

"He's a king Jessica! He's supposed to exude royal charm. Not to mention he's a Fae. They're supposed to look alien to mortals. That's why they're so alluring."

Jessica eyed her closely, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Strange. You tell me how the women on the street were infatuated with him, and I of all people don't hide my attraction to him, but you, my dear Sarah, have yet to say anything. Why do I find this strange?"

Sarah looked at her, wanting to run and hide in a closet. Could Jessica know her feelings toward Jareth?

"It's probably because I have seen him before and know what he looks like. People are not so open to believing in the make believe, so when something that couldn't possibly be human walks into their world, they can't do anything but look at him."

_Caught myself there._

"I never thought of it that way. That's why you're the writer and I work for the publisher. Dinner will be ready soon," she said, walking back into the kitchen.

Sarah followed her but headed through the French doors outside. She grabbed a watering pale and filled it with water from the hose. She had worked so hard on the garden and was not willing to let it fall to shambles during the heat of the summer.

After she finished up she returned to the kitchen only to find Jareth and Jessica chatting casually.

"Sarah," Jessica smiled, seeing her walk into the room, "Jareth had just been telling me about his castle. It sounds wonderful. What did you think of it?"

Seeing the two of them there, smiles across their faces, Sarah could feel something within her stir.

_What is that? Am I jealous? I can't be jealous._

"I thought it was rather a pigsty," she said, smiling and retrieving her wine glass.

"I do not leave it in shambles. It is the bloody goblins. They take all the liberties they want and hardly think about the castle or the mess they leave it in," Jareth retorted, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Jareth, I was only kidding. Why don't we have dinner?"

She walked to the dinning room and sat down, downing her wine in a couple seconds. She reached for the bottle and refilled it. Jareth and Jessica sat beside her.

Jessica had made them a delicious dinner of fruit salad, pork chops and some kind of cous cous salad with barbecued vegetable and balsamic vinaigrette. Jessica really was an exceptional cook. Light conversation filled the air. Jareth wanted to lean more about what Jessica did for a living. She was more than willing to tell him; she could talk for hours on end. Sarah could feel the wine going to her head. Why had she drunk so much? Getting up from the table, she grabbed a glass of water and returned to the dining room.

Jessica watched her come back into the room.

"Babe, I have some bad news. Richard told me today that they need me in London on Thursday for a new book deal they're trying to get through."

Sarah looked at her, her face downhearted.

"You've got to be kidding me. You were just in London. They couldn't send someone else?"

Jessica shook her head.

"It's one of the accounts that I've been working on for over 5 months. I'm pretty sure this is the last time I'll have to work with this author."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"It could be a week, it could be two weeks. They haven't given me any specifics yet."

"Well that sucks. You're going to leave me here all alone while you run off to London. I'm so thrilled," she replied sarcastically.

"Sarah, don't forget our new guest. Surely Jareth is enough to stay here for. You could show him around Portland. Maybe go to the mountain, the gorge, even the beach. Show him the true beauty of Oregon…"

Sarah realized they weren't alone, her gaze straying to Jareth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jareth. I completely forgot you were there."

Jessica eyed her closely.

"Sarah, how much wine have you had?"

"Too much for me to think straight. I need to go to bed or else I'm going to wake up with a major headache."

Jessica smiled at her.

"You go to bed. I'll take care of the dishes."

Jareth raised his hand to protest.

"Jessica you do not have to do them. I am a guest in your household and I will take care of the plates and utensils. You can help Sarah upstairs."

Jessica looked at him surprised.

"Jareth don't be silly. I never let my guests do the dishes and I highly doubt you know where everything goes. No, I'll do the dishes and you can help Sarah upstairs. She never drinks like this and I'm sure she's tired. Go on, I'll be in the kitchen."

With that Jessica stood up, gathering the plates and glasses. She gave Jareth a smile and then walked into the kitchen. Jareth looked to Sarah who had let her head fall into her hands. Without saying anything, he stood from his chair, walked over to her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Jareth! What are you doing?" she asked, trying to get back to the ground.

"Don't flail about Sarah. You looked like you needed my assistance. I'm just taking you upstairs."

She stopped squirming and let him carry her, all the while berating herself for the ideas that had popped into her head the moment she felt him wrap his arms around her. He was gentle, as if the woman in his arms were a newborn baby, taking care not to jostle her about and holding her close to him. Oh gods was he dying inside! He could smell her hair as her head fell against his. She smelled of passion fruit and pearls. He couldn't help but drink her scent in.

_If only this was a different situation and she wasn't intoxicated. _

He carried her to her room, setting her gently on the floor. He would have returned downstairs if she hadn't almost fallen over when she tried walking to the bathroom.

"Sarah, I do believe you have had more wine than you let on."

"I think you're right," she said, holding her hand to her forehead.

"Let me help you."

He helped her to the bathroom, watching her brush her teeth and wash her face. For a moment it almost seemed like they were married, going about it like it was some everyday occurrence.

_Jareth, do not think like that._

He left the bathroom when she went to put on her pajamas and returned to help her get into bed. Without thinking, he glanced about the room. It was exactly like it had been when he had seen it through the crystal. And he remembered what he had seen. Trying to get the image out of his head, he helped her under the covers, tucking them in tightly around her. She shook her head, as if she couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Jareth, thank you so much; I don't usually get like this. I don't know why I drank so much. You must think horribly of me, going and getting plastered and not remembering you were even at the table. I think I'm still just getting over the shock of having you here."

Jareth smiled at her. He could never think horribly of her.

_Gods she is beautiful._

"Do not worry Sarah. I have been known to drink a little more than I should. Every person makes that mistake. I just hope in the morning you will not regret it."

He gave her a teasing smile.

_Why does he have to be so kind? I don't remember him being this way. Maybe he has changed. Maybe I've changed._

Laying her head back on the pillow she snuggled close to it. Jareth walked toward the door.

"Goodnight, Jareth," she called.

"Goodnight, my love," he answered without even thinking, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I think I have set it up for some good stuff to come. Anyway, I have just realized that I haven't included anything about Sarah talking to Jessica about Jareth, so I think that will be included in the next chapter. Some good stuff is going to be coming up! Stay tuned! 


	6. Truths Told

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I can tell you guys like the story. And that makes me happy! I like writing it. I want you to enjoy it. Anyway, I was going to finish this chapter last night, but I was too tired. So I'm finishing it today. Enjoy.

* * *

**Truths Told**

Sarah lay awake, Jessica sleeping soundly next to her. She hadn't been able to sleep the whole night, not after having Jareth in her room.

_Did he really say 'Goodnight my love?' No, it was 'Goodnight my…my dove.' Yeah, that sounds exactly like Jareth. Right._

Jareth couldn't have said that. Why would he say that? He didn't love her. Did he?

_No, he doesn't love you. He didn't come back here on his own accord. He was sentenced here. _

She tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position on the bed. Apparently Jessica wasn't asleep because all of a sudden Sarah felt a pillow hit her in the back.

"Please stop moving. I haven't been able to sleep all night with you tossing around."

Jessica sounded annoyed. Sarah sat up, her back resting against the head board. She turned and looked at Jessica. She opened one eye to look at her.

"Sarah, what's the matter? You have that look on your face, the one you get when you're stressing about something."

_I'm stressing about something, but I can't tell you what._

"I guess I'm just worried about you going to London. We just got back from vacation and I thought you and I would be able to spend some time together before you had to leave again."

"You've never been this stressed before. Usually you can't wait to get me out of your hair for a couple of days. Does it have something to do with Jareth?"

Sarah looked away from her, her gaze fixed on something outside the window.

"I guess I'm just nervous about having him here."

Jessica sat up, taking the same position beside Sarah.

"Why are you so worried? What happened before, when you were younger? I still haven't heard the story. Did something bad happen?"

Sarah looked at her, forcing a small smile. How was she going to explain this to her?

"I realize it's probably hard for you to think about Jareth being from a different world, much less a different country. But he is; he's from the Underground. His job as the Goblin King is to take the children who are wished to him and turn them into goblins. Or at least that's what I thought. He could do anything with them. But before he takes them, he gives the person who wished two choices. He either offers them their dreams in exchange for the child, or else he offers them a chance to win the child back. He sets them on a task, a task to get through the Labyrinth that surrounds his castle. When I was 16, I was babysitting Toby and I made the stupid mistake of wishing him away in a fit of anger. Well, little did I know that the Goblin King would actually show up, and he did. He offered me my dreams or run the Labyrinth. I chose the Labyrinth."

Jessica looked at her, her face full of interest. She had never heard anything like it, and in all her years as a publisher she had heard some pretty bizarre stories. But she could tell Sarah was actually speaking the truth.

"What happened? I can only assume you made it through, we saw Toby last month when we visited your parents. He seemed alright."

Sarah gave a small smile.

"Yeah, he's alright. I did make it through but it wasn't easy. There were many times when I thought I would die. The Bog for one and the cleaners and the enchanted peach all gave me trouble. Not to mention the whole Goblin Army came after us. We nearly didn't make it."

"Goblin Army? Enchanted peach? The Bog? All of those things are in your book. You mean to tell me they actually happened?"

Sarah nodded her head.

"I thought you just made them up. I can't believe they're true. Amazing. But what about the ending, surely it didn't end the way it did in the book. And what about the characters; was there actually a Hoggle, a Sir Didymus…a Ludo?"

"They're all real. I haven't talked to them in many years. I haven't been a very good friend. And no, it didn't end like it did in the book. Jareth offered me everything he had if I chose to stay in the Labyrinth. He offered me my dreams. He offered me his heart and I refused him. When I returned home, I realized how much of an effect he had on me, whether or not I wanted to admit it. I had fallen in love with him. Although he was cruel, for some reason I was able to see through everything and find the love he was capable of. But I waited too long and eventually gave up on him. I decided if I couldn't have him, then I couldn't have any other man. He was my first true love. You aren't supposed to give up on your first true love."

Jessica watched as she recounted her tale, noticing the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"Sarah, I don't know what to tell you. Do you still have feelings for him? I would understand if you did."

Sarah looked at her, tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to tell you Jessica. I know somewhere in my heart I still have feelings for him, I always will. But I also have feelings for you. I love you Jessica. And now I bring this emotional baggage into the relationship. I feel like I've deceived you. God damn it!"

In a wave of frustration Sarah shot off the bed, walking circles around the room. She needed to think.

"I'm going for a walk," she said, grabbing her running shoes and heading out the door, closing it behind her.

Jessica knew better than to go after her. When Sarah took a walk in the middle of the night, she knew she was going to do some major thinking. It rarely happened, but when it did it was usually around the time a book was due and she was suffering from writers block. The first time it happened, Jessica made the mistake of going after her, only to be yelled at in the middle of the street, waking up their neighbors in the early hours of the morning. After that little incident, Jessica just waited for the storm clouds to pass before she would approach. She figured that Sarah would be doing some major thinking and was almost glad she was going to London – Jareth could deal with her short temper.

"Sarah, you haven't deceived me. You're confused, I understand," she said to their empty room.

………………………………………………………………

Fumbling while putting her shoes on in the hallway, Sarah searched for Cricket. She needed the dog. Cricket always brought some kind of calm to her when she was in these moods, and a walk would be good for the both of them. She checked her office as well as the laundry room, then made her way to the other guest room. When she couldn't find her she knew she must be in Jareth's room. Without hesitation, she opened the door, her breath catching in her throat at what she saw.

Jareth was asleep, Cricket curled up within his arms, sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful; she couldn't tear his friend away from him. But she needed company. Walking to the bed, she ran her hand down Cricket's coat. The dog opened its eyes.

"Cricket come on," she whispered, patting her thigh. The dog gave a slight moan.

"Cricket, come here. Let's go for a walk."

The dog struggled to get up, not wanting to leave the comfort of Jareth's arms.

"I do believe she doesn't want to go," said the voice of the man whose arms were wrapped around her.

Sarah jumped back; she had not been expecting Jareth to be awake.

"Jareth, you just scared the shit out of me!" she whispered back.

"Strange. I wonder what that would look like," he said, opening his eyes and smiling up at her.

"I just came to get Cricket. Go back to sleep."

She patted her thigh again. Cricket jumped down off the bed.

"Go back to sleep Jareth."

_Of all the people I could see right now, you are not the one I want to._

Jareth glanced at the clock on the side table. 2:24 am.

"Sarah, isn't it a little early to be going for a walk? I was under the impression that mortals usually work when the sun is out."

"Don't worry about it Jareth. Come on Cricket," she said, walking into the hall, the dog following behind her.

Jareth jumped out of bed. Throwing on his shoes, he went after her. He could tell something was amiss and he wanted some answers. Hearing the front door close, he went after her, clad only in pajama pants.

"Sarah! Sarah, stop!"

Jareth could see her walking in the middle of the street, Cricket beside her. Hearing him, she turned around.

"Jareth, I don't want to talk right now. Please, just leave me alone."

She turned around and began walking again. Jareth ran to her side.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Why are you acting so hostile?"

She turned around, glaring at him.

"What do you know Jareth? You haven't had a stranger show up on your doorstep making you change your life around for them. You haven't had the one man you ever loved show up unexpectedly turning your world upside down. What do you know? You know nothing Jareth. Go back home and go back to bed. I'm not in the mood to talk," she spat at him.

He grabbed her arms, pulling her to him.

"Although I may be away from my kingdom, I am still a king and I deserve to be treated with an ounce of respect, thank you very much," he growled, his face inches away from hers.

"Jareth, you're hurting my arms. Let go."

Realizing his grip had gotten even tighter, he let go of her, backing away slowly. He had not meant to hurt her; he could never hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to."

He turned around and walked back toward the house. Sarah watched him.

_God dammit. ._

"Jareth! Jareth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment," she replied, catching up to him.

She grabbed his arm and turned him to look at her. She could tell he was hurt.

"Sarah, do you think this is easy for me? I am without magic, something I have never experienced before and I am set on a task I don't know how to accomplish. It's not like you are the only one affected by this. Like I said before, if I am a burden to you I can find another place to stay."

His face looked pained with the last words and Sarah could tell he did not want to leave.

"Jareth you don't have to leave. I want you to stay. I'm being a big bitch right now. Jessica knows better than to come after me when I take my midnight walks, I guess you just learned why. I guess if you're out here you can either come with me or go back inside. It's up to you."

Jareth could tell she was cooling down. The night air filled him with spirit, not to mention Sarah wanted to go for a walk with him. He smiled at her.

"I would love to accompany you on a walk."

They walked in silence. Sarah didn't know what to say. How does one start up a conversation with the Goblin King? Jareth looked like he was enjoying the stroll; he walked tall with his chest pressed forward with almost a regal flair. Occasionally he would look over at her, watching her pat Cricket when their bodies were close enough. He was in heaven. The urge to grab her, bring her body close to his and kiss her lips was more than he could bear. He enjoyed the silence but he wanted nothing more than to hear her voice.

"So I take it Jessica is leaving soon? Where did she say she was going, London?"

"Yeah, she'll leave on Wednesday. I hate it when she goes to London. The time difference is eight hours and she's always so tired when she gets back into town."

"I have always liked London. England is a beautiful country. Have you ever been there?"

Sarah looked at him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You've been to England?"

He nodded a smile across his face.

"Many times, I travel all over the world for my 'job'. I go more places than small little town in New England," he replied, giving her a wink.

"I should have guessed. It's not like I was the only one to ever wish a child away. In response to your question, yes I've been to England. I spent a year there in college as an exchange student. I love it there. It's a lot different than the states. I usually accompany Jessica on her trips, but seeing that you're here, I guess I'll have to forgo this time," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He gave a laugh, a heart felt laugh, his smile showing his immaculately sharp teeth.

_Why does he have to have a great smile? _

"I hope I don't bore you. What was it that Jessica said, you could show me Oregon's true beauty?"

"Yeah. The Pacific Northwest is a great place. The ocean is about an hour and half from here as well as the Cascade Mountain range. Beyond the Cascades there's desert. That's central Oregon. But we also have the Gorge, which is beautiful. I love it there. We can go to Hood River and check out the wind surfers and kite boarders. There's a lot of stuff we can do."

"I'm looking forward to it. I'm looking forward to all the time I get to spend with you Sarah. I hope we can become better friends by the time I return to the Underground."

His comment took Sarah by surprise.

_He wants to be friends? Friends? What the hell does that mean?_

"Me too. I think we'll have lots of fun. But for right now, I think we should get back home. I'm getting tired."

"I agree."

He offered her his arm. She took it, a look of surprise overtaking her face. She looked at him, noticing his bare chest. She hadn't noticed it before, her attention focused on yelling out her aggression. But now all she could do was look at him.

_Jareth, why do you have to be half naked? Oh God why?_

………………………………………………………………

When they returned, Sarah felt a lot better. The night air had cooled her off and being with Jareth had somehow had a therapeutic affect on her nerves.He seemed perceptive, as if she could have told him anything and he would have understood. They stood in the foyer, the moon's glow filling the empty space around their bodies.

"Sarah, go to bed. You look tired and I'm sure you would probably appreciate the sleep after all the alcohol you had at dinner. Jessica is probably worried where you are; I know I would be. Tomorrow we can talk about anything you want to. We can talk about the Labyrinth, about Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. We can talk about the Helping Hands if you want to. I know you have questions and I will answer them. But all I ask is that right now you return to your bed and sleep, as well as let this wonderful dog sleep in my room," he said, smiling down at Cricket.

"Agreed, tomorrow will be 20 questions. And yes, Cricket can sleep with you. We won't be taking a morning run. I think I'm going to sleep in. You should too."

"Whatever you want love. I shall see you in the morning."

With that he kissed her forehead and headed up the stairs, Cricket nonchalantly following.

"Jareth, I have one more question."

He turned around, half way up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever love me?"

"I loved you with all my heart. I would have done anything for you, even gave my life to save yours. Goodnight Sarah."

He turned and continued up the stairs.

Sarah reached her hand up, feeling the skin his lips had just touched. It was burning, as if electricity had just flowed through the very spot. She stood in the hall, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

_Jareth, what are you doing to me?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So guys, what do you think? I know I ask that every time. It must be my OCD. Anyway, yeah, another slow chapter. But it will get exciting soon. I promise.


	7. Dancing and Drinks

**A/N:** Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**Dancing and Drinks**

The morning came slowly. Sarah had lingered in the hall for more than half an hour just looking at her reflection. She had never doubted Jareth loving her, but the way he had replied, she could sense pain and torment in his voice. And there was a feeling deep within her that told her he still loved her after ten years.

Pushing the comforter off of her head, she glanced at the clock. 11:27 am.

_Have I actually been sleeping that long? _

The sun was high in the sky already and Sarah was kicking herself for not having gotten up sooner. Jessica had been at work for a few hours already and she had no idea where Jareth was. Making her way downstairs she found him in the kitchen, drinking a glass of tea. Hearing her approach, he looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Good morning, or should I say, good afternoon," he said, a smile spreading across his face. He was still dressed in his black pajama pants with no shirt. His hair looked even wilder than it had the previous night.

Sarah gave him a quick smile, walking to the coffee pot. She needed her morning dose of caffeine.

"What time did you get up?" she asked him, taking a sip from her mug.

"I awoke not 30 minutes ago. I take it we were both pretty tired after last night," he replied, a smirk replacing the smile.

"I should be asking how you are this morning. How is your head? You should drink some water, you are no doubt dehydrated and that coffee will do nothing for it."

Sarah looked at him annoyed.

"Anyone who is anyone knows not to give me orders before I have had my morning coffee. So I suggest, if you don't want another episode of last night, you just let me drink in peace," she said, her face deceiving her harsh tone. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Alright, alright, I understand you completely," he said, glancing down at the paper in his hand. Cricket was lying next to him on the floor.

"You mortals are extremely surprising when it comes to current events. Is it really necessary for everyone to know what occurs everyday in your nation? Shouldn't that be the concern of the person who is in charge of the land?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Unlike the Labyrinth, the United States is not run under a monarchy. We are a democracy. We elect our own officials and our President, who pass laws that are written by the people. In the world we live in today, it's necessary for everyone to know what's happening because if we don't, then people take it that we no longer have the freedoms we were guaranteed when our nation first became a nation. As American citizens, we have the right to know what's going on here and around the world. It's how we keep up with trade and global economies and I'm sure it has an effect on who we go to war with."

Jareth looked surprised at her last comment.

"Mortals are still waging war? I would have expected that to no longer happen with the amount of technology you have acquired here."

"As much as people don't want to acknowledge it, every moment in the world there's at least 30 wars being waged. Of course the last large war was World War 2, but even now we have the occupation of Iraq and the chaos that's happening in the Middle East not to mention the atrocities that occur in Africa everyday. War is always happening whether or not people want to accept it. Technology has only allowed it to become what it is today: a bomb ridden, gun shooting disaster. There are no more just wars, but who's to say that there ever has been. I would say World War 1 and World War 2 were just, but today, I doubt it. There's always an underlying reason for a war, whether or not it's noble is debatable, but there's always a reason."

Jareth looked incredibly interested in what she was saying.

"While I'm here I would very much like to look into the history of this world. It sounds very interesting, even with the little you have just told me. Do you have a library where I could acquire such information?"

Sarah smiled at him, taking another sip of her coffee.

"There's a large library downtown, I can take you there. I need to go downtown today too, so it will be perfect. And I think we should think about getting you a suit today. On Saturday Jessica and I are supposed to attend another gala, this one is being held at the zoo, but seeing that she isn't going to be here, I guess I'll have to take you instead," she said with mock misery in her voice. Secretly she was looking forward to taking Jareth.

"What is the zoo?"

"The zoo? Oh, I guess you probably don't have those in the Underground. The zoo is a place where animals are kept where people can pay money to go and see them. I personally hate it, whenever I go there I always get depressed, but kids love it. They have animals there that are near extinction and those that are found all over the world. One could argue that zoos are important for preserving the animals around us, but whenever I go, I always end up miserable because I hate seeing them in their cages and habitats. They always look so small to me, the habitats, not the animals."

Jareth looked interested again.

"I think this zoo sounds interesting as well. Well then, I dare say we should get ready for the day ahead of us. Don't you agree?"

Downing the last of her coffee, Sarah nodded in agreement. She looked at him; she could tell he wasn't telling her something by the way he was looking at her.

"Jareth," she said, looking at him quizzically, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Maybe," he said, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Well? Is there something else you would like to do while you're here? I can tell you're holding something back."

The smile grew even bigger as he watched her. There was undeniably something he wasn't telling her.

"Jareth, what do you want to do?" she asked him, her voice now anxious.

"I don't know how you will react to this Sarah, but there is something that I have wanted to do for a very, very long time."

He stepped closer to her. Her eyes went wide as she saw him walk toward her. He took another step closer to her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

_Oh shit, is he going to kiss me? Oh god, don't kiss me. No, please kiss me. Sarah! What are you thinking!_

He took another step closer to her. He figured if he was going to get what he wanted, he needed to play his sexual appeal a little.

_Good thing you're not wearing a shirt. This will be a piece of cake. She thinks you're going to kiss her. Maybe you should._

He was standing directly in front of her. He could hear her breathing become short and quick.

"Sarah, I would really very much like to…" he said, bringing his face close to hers.

_Oh my God, he is going to kiss me!_

"I would very much like to…" he leaned down, his face inches away from hers, his voice a whisper.

"Sarah," he whispered, his mouth an inch from hers, "can you teach me how to drive a car?"

_What!_

"Uh huh," she said, without even realizing it. She had closed her eyes, waiting to feel his lips against hers. Then it dawned on her. She opened her eyes. Jareth had taken a few steps back and was looking at her, a large smile across his face, a wicked glare in his eye.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Wonderful, I shall see you in the living room when we are all ready to go."

With that he turned and walked toward the stairs, Cricket following him closely. Sarah wanted to slap herself.

_Did I just agree to teach him how to drive? _

"Was I just played? I was! That smart bastard. Damn you Jareth!" she said, waving a fist to the ceiling.

She rinsed her mug out, placing it in the dishwasher. She looked around the kitchen for something to do. Everything was clean, save for Jareth's mug and the newspaper. Throwing her head back carelessly, she mad her way to her room, the entire way trying to figure out how Jareth had been able to manipulate her so well.

………………………………………………………………

The ride downtown was silent, Jareth sitting beside Sarah with a permanent grin while Sarah drove, brooding over his tactic to get what he wanted.

_You sly bastard, and I actually thought you were going to kiss me!_

Sarah could tell he was thinking about something.

_Why didn't I kiss her? She wanted it; that was apparent enough. You can't rush this. You need to get her to have feelings for you before you do anything with her. Oh, but once that happens…don't think about that Jareth. You don't want her to be able to see what happens when you think about her._

He glanced down at his pants, thankful he was still in control.

They parked in another parking garage and then Sarah took him to SAKS. When they got inside, every woman and man, whether they were straight or gay, turned to look at the Goblin King. A knowing smile spread across his face as he watched the women in the store flock to his side.

"Good afternoon," came a voice from their left. Sarah turned to look who was approaching them and was surprised when she saw an older woman with long, silver hair and a beautiful suit on. She looked like pure style.

"Hello there, my friend here needs a suit for this weekend. We're going to ZooLaLa and he doesn't have a proper suit."

The woman smiled at them both, her gaze lingering on Jareth's hair for more than a few seconds. Jareth merely smiled, placing his hands on his hips. She looked back at Sarah.

"Is there a particular suit you have in mind? A designer perhaps?"

"No, but I would like him to have a tuxedo as well as two other suits."

The woman nodded.

"Please follow me upstairs. That is where we take all the measurements."

Sarah turned to Jareth.

"Follow her. I need to go and pick out a dress for myself. If I get done before you are finished, I'll come upstairs to get you. No, you know what, either way, just stay upstairs. I'll come and find you."

She gave him a small smile then turned and walked out the door. Jareth turned to look at the woman.

"Why did she leave the store?"

"Because the ladies section of the store is across the street. My name is Barbara. If you need anything, please ask. Now, shall we go and get you a suit?"

Jareth nodded, following her up the stair case, his arms clasped together behind his back.

………………………………………………………………

Before Sarah could realize where the time had gone, Saturday had already arrived. Jessica had flown to London and Sarah and Jareth had spent the week running errands and visiting the library. Sarah had told him that once the weekend was over they would begin his driving lessons and start traveling around the area. She had picked up a drivers manual for Jareth and told him to read it cover to cover.

"For some reason, Oregon has one of the hardest driver's tests I have ever taken. It's almost like they want you to fail. Be sure you understand everything in that manual. Good thing they gave you a passport and a social security card because otherwise you wouldn't be able to get a permit."

Jareth had looked at her quizzically,

"What is a permit? I thought you were going to teach me how to drive."

"You need to get a permit so I can teach you. That's why you have to read the manual, so you can take the test and get your permit."

"I understand, but don't I need a license?"

"You get a permit before you get your license. You have to have your permit 6 months before you can get your license, but I doubt you'll be here that long, so why don't we just look forward to getting you your license."

They had been getting along pretty well. Jareth was his usual charming self while Sarah was cautious when near him. Every time she would get close to him, feelings she had thought she had erased long ago would come running back and she would feel like she couldn't breath. She wanted nothing more than to be Jareth's friend, but she had a sinking sensation that she also wanted to be more. And she could tell Jareth wasn't holding his feelings back. His little phrases of 'yes love' and 'my dear Sarah' were not helping the situation. But Saturday had arrived and they were getting ready for the ZooLaLa.

They had picked Jareth's suits up from SAKS and Sarah was more than pleased with how they looked. They fit him perfectly and made his already beautiful body stand out even more. When she looked at him she couldn't help but smile.

Having finally achieved the look she was going for, she sprayed on some perfume, ran some gloss over her lips and made her way downstairs. Jareth was standing in the foyer, messing around with his hair. He still had not gotten it cut, saying there was no way in hell he would let anything sharp near his head. Sarah didn't mind it – it added to his already alluring physique, but people on the street couldn't help but stare at him when they walked by. Jareth turned to look at her as she walked down the stairs. His mouth fell open.

Her hair had been brought up onto her head in a soft, somewhat messy bun. Stray pieces of hair helped frame her freckled face. Her dress was short and black, with thick straps and a low neckline. Her toned, tanned arms were speckled with freckles while her makeup looked exquisite. What topped the outfit off where her black stilettos. They were high, making her calves and thighs undeniably appealing. She gave him a smile.

"Do I look alright?"

"My love you look ravishing," he said, his mouth forming into a large smile.

"Well thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," she said, giving him a wink. "Well, let's go. I'm paying $250 per plate for this shindig and I don't want to show up late."

………………………………………………………………

When they arrived at the zoo, Sarah could tell it was going to be an interesting night. Jareth couldn't stop looking at her in the car. Every time she caught him staring at her, she could turn to look at him and scream "What! Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" He would just laugh and shake his head and in his charming little way reply, "No, there's nothing on your face," and continue laughing.

Limos were littered throughout the parking lot while Mercedes Benz's and BMWs were parked in every other spot.

Jareth looked around speechless. He could tell they were going to be among the wealthy, but he had no idea of how many people were actually going to be there. He walked closer to Sarah as they approached the entrance.

"Hello there, Sarah Williams and one guest," Sarah said to a woman sitting in front of a laptop computer. The woman smiled up at her.

"Hello Miss Williams. Here are your wine glasses. Alcohol is free. Eating is buffet style. Tables that a reserved are marked, your table is near the center to the left. Dancing will begin at 9 pm. Enjoy your evening. And can I tell you how much my children enjoy your books. They absolutely love _The Labyrinth_. I have to read it to them every night."

Sarah blushed.

Jareth looked at her interested.

"So your children enjoy _The Labyrinth_? What do they think of the Goblin King?"

The woman laughed.

"They detest him. But I have to disagree; I think he was just doing what Samantha asked him to do. She should have taken his offer, stupid girl that she was. You two have a wonderful evening," she said, turning to the couple behind them.

A large smile had appeared on Jareth's face as he looked at Sarah, waiting for her to say something. She glared at him.

"So, 'she was just doing what she asked him to do'. Hmmm. Now why do I get the feeling that not everyone agrees with that woman," he said, looking at Sarah intently, as if to say 'why are you the only one who disagrees?'

"That woman doesn't know what she's talking about," she snapped back at him.

"I would very much like to see this book. Maybe I can take a look at it when we get home." He was baiting her.

"I don't think I own it. Let's just find our table." Sarah's mood had taken a turn toward irritable. But when she saw their table, it all of a sudden turned to pissed off.

"You have got to be kidding me! They sat us next to the Johnson's. Why God, why?"

Jareth looked at her puzzled.

"Do we not want to be sat next to the Johnson's?"

"Elizabeth Johnson is one of the most arrogant and self assured people I know. Hey, you two should get along rather well. She has no problem demeaning people to their lowest selves. If you don't make more than $500,000 a year, she feels she has no reason to like you. Jessica and I always end up running into her at one of these things and she always has to give us her two cents on homosexuality. I need a cocktail if I'm going to have to sit next to her the entire night."

She turned to walk to the bar but Jareth grabbed her arm.

"Sarah, I have never seen you like this before. It's almost like you are afraid of that woman."

"I'm not afraid of her, I just don't like her."

"There is nothing to fear love; I'm here with you tonight and believe me when I say, you will not regret coming tonight. Let's go sit down."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and let Jareth lead her to the table. When they got near, a woman with a pointed nose, skin that had spent too much time in the tanning bed in the 59 years she had been alive, and who looked like she hadn't eaten in a couple of days, glanced at them. She grinned when she noticed Jareth, her grin turning into a forced smile when she noticed Sarah behind him. She stood up as they made it to their seats.

"My dear Sarah, it is so wonderful to see you tonight. Don't you look lovely," she added with no enthusiasm. Her gaze turned to Jareth. "My dear, who is this fine specimen of the human race beside you, surely you cannot be this woman's date tonight? She has a fancy for females," she said, presenting her hand to Jareth.

Jareth took it, placing a gentle kiss upon it. Sarah wanted nothing more than to slap her across the face with all her strength. She did not just say that!

"My name, my dear lady, is Jareth King. And might I inquire as to your name?" he said, with all the power his title bestowed upon him. Mrs. Johnson brought her hand up to her chest, as if surprised by his inquiry.

"Well aren't you just the most cultured young man I have ever met. Well Mr. King, my name is Elizabeth Johnson, but you may call me Lizzie."

_I can't believe it. The bitch is flirting with him!_

Sarah coughed, clearing her throat. Jareth turned to her.

"Sarah, why didn't you tell me we would be spending the evening in such fine company?"

Mrs. Johnson merely threw her head back, flicking her hair back as if she had just been paid the biggest compliment.

"Please Lizzie, call me Jareth." He turned to Sarah. "Sarah, would you be so kind as to escort me to the buffet. I fear you may starve to death if you don't have anything to eat soon." He turned to Mrs. Johnson. "I hope you will still be here when we return."

Elizabeth looked like she had just been proposed to.

"Of course Jareth, I look forward to seeing you again," she added with a wink.

Jareth took Sarah by the hand and walked her to the buffet table. He smiled at her.

"What the hell were you doing back there? It almost seemed like you were trying to seduce her!" Sarah spat at him.

"My dear Sarah, do you not know the first rule to high society? The only way to get what you want is to act like you're interested in nothing more than getting that person into bed. That is how you have to act with Mrs. Johnson. She reacts to sex appeal. Why do you think she is so cold to you? Because she can't have her way with you, you're not a man. I have a feeling that whoever you brought with you this evening, save Jessica, she would try to seduce. The Underground is full of women like that. Thankfully, I already know who I want, so there is nothing for you to worry about."

Sarah didn't catch the last part of what he said, she was too busy looking for the bar. Jareth could tell she was preoccupied, so he gave up trying to tell her how he felt. They made their way to the buffet and once their plates were full, made their way back to the table. Mrs. Johnson was immediately all over Jareth when they sat down.

"Pray Jareth, do tell me where you're from. Your accent is absolutely seductive," she said, running her hand down the lapel of his jacket. Sarah couldn't help but notice, her eyes shooting daggers at the woman. Jareth merely smiled.

"I'm from England Lizzie. I grew up in the south, near Brighton. My family has a large estate there."

Upon hearing the word estate, Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"So you come from money? Very nice indeed. Is your father in the royal family?"

Sarah snorted into her wine glass. Elizabeth gave her a cruel glare.

"You could say that," Jareth replied with a smile. Elizabeth looked to Sarah.

"Pray tell Sarah where did you meet this exquisite man? Are you two in a relationship? I thought you only dated women."

Sarah wanted to choke her.

"Actually, we are old friends. Jessica is in London right now and Jareth agreed to come with me tonight. He is such a loyal friend," she said, reaching out and rubbing her hand over Jareth's. Elizabeth's mouth turned into a frown, the exact reaction Sarah was hoping for. Jareth couldn't help but smile, noticing the two women fight over his affections. Of course he knew who he would be going home with at the end of the evening. At that moment the band began to play. Jareth looked to Sarah.

"My dear, would be so kind as to dance with me?"

Sarah smiled.

"Of course! I wouldn't dare dream of saying no," she said, taking Jareth's outstretched hand. She couldn't help but smile at Mrs. Johnson, who looked as if she wanted to kill her.

Jareth twirled her onto the dance floor, pulling her close to him. He could tell Sarah was frustrated.

"The nerve of that woman!" she whispered.

"Sarah don't let her get to you. She is only trying to make you angry, and succeeding at it too. Don't lower yourself to her games. You are much better than that."

He pulled her closer to him.

"But she acts like she's the best thing since sliced bread. I just want to…"

"Don't finish that sentence. I don't want to have to pry you off that woman. Whenever you feel like she is getting to you, just squeeze my hand and I'll take care of it."

"Fine, I guess I can do that."

Unfortunately Sarah did not have the opportunity to take up Jareth's offer. For the rest of the evening, Mrs. Johnson had him on the dance floor. Sarah could tell Jareth was enjoying himself. Elizabeth did know how to dance; Sarah had to give her that. But it was how she was dancing that pissed Sarah off even more. Elizabeth's hands were extremely low, and every now and then Sarah couldn't help notice that she had given Jareth a squeeze to the behind. Sarah drowned her feelings in glass after glass of wine. She had had three glasses and was already on her fourth. Mrs. Johnson's husband sat next to her.

He leaned over.

"My dear, I do believe you have had enough alcohol for the evening."

Sarah looked at him.

"I think you're right. Doesn't it bother you that she acts that way?"

He looked to the dance floor then back to Sarah.

"In the 35 years I have been married to her, we have had out differences and we have both had our affairs. That man you're with is not unattractive; on the contrary, his is incredibly striking. I would be surprised if she didn't go after him. But you're just sitting here. Why aren't you going after him?"

She answered without even thinking.

"Because I think I'm falling in love with him and I don't want to fall in love with him. I was once and I can't do it again."

Mr. Johnson turned to look at her.

"If you're falling in love with him, don't you think you should tell him? I have not been blind this evening to the way he looks at you. He has feelings for you my dear girl. Maybe it would be best if you both told each other how you felt."

Sarah couldn't believe she was having this conversation.

"I think I've had too much to drink."

"I think so too. Are you going to be able to make it home?"

"I don't think so. I'm too drunk to drive and Jareth doesn't have a license."

Mr. Johnson looked at his wife on the dance floor.

"I will drive you home. My limousine is out in the parking lot. My chauffer will take you. He can also bring your friend home when he is done."

Sarah couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you Mr. Johnson."

"You're welcome Sarah. I have to tell you that I admire your writing skills. You surely have a gift for the written word."

Sarah smiled.

"That means a lot coming from you."

He patted her hand.

"Let's get you home."

She stood up, grabbing her purse. She looked to the dance floor. She didn't need to tell Jareth she was leaving. He looked like he was having a fine time with Elizabeth. She smiled at Mr. Johnson.

"All ready."

He walked her out to the parking lot and instructed his chauffer to take her home and then return.

When she got home, Sarah made her way upstairs to her bathroom. She had not eaten anything at the party and the wine was getting to her. Rushing into the bathroom, she flung the toilet open just in time to feel the chunks rise into her throat.

Lying on the bathroom floor, she closed her eyes. Why did she feel like this? Was she really starting to like Jareth?

_I think I was jealous. I was jealous that I wasn't the one dancing with him the entire night. Oh God, I am starting to have feelings for him._

She got off the floor, making her way to the sink. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She took her hair down and took her dress off. She walked to the closet and put on her pajamas. She crawled into bed and snuggled up to Cricket. When her arm felt nothing, she realized Cricket wasn't there. Making her way down to Jareth's room, she found Cricket sleeping soundly on his bed. She crawled into the bed, wrapped her arms around the dog and soon fell asleep.

When Jareth returned to the house, he was angry and disappointed. Sarah had left him there by himself. He was her guest. She shouldn't have left him. But soon the disappointment took over. He had wanted to spend the evening with Sarah in his arms, but that wretched Elizabeth Johnson had not let him leave her side. He had been checking on Sarah the entire evening. She usually had a wine glass in her hand, staring about with no expression on her face. But when he caught her talking to Mr. Johnson, he was happy that she had finally broken out of her shell and was conversing with someone. But as quickly as their conversation began, it was over and neither of them was at the table. He had wanted to go after her, but Elizabeth wouldn't let him go. It was only after he feigned exhaustion that he was able to return to the table when Mr. Johnson said that Sarah had left and that he was to use his limousine as a means to get home.

Now he was walking up the staircase. When he got to his room, he stopped in the doorway. Sarah was in his bed, her arms wrapped around Cricket. Both were sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but smile. He quietly changed into his pajama pants and made his way to the bed.

He gently woke Cricket, beckoning her to the end of the bed. With a large groan, the dog obeyed, plopping down sleepily into a heap at the end of the mattress. Jareth crawled into the bed, trying his best to not wake Sarah. He couldn't help but look at her.

_You are so beautiful._

He ran his finger down her cheek and over her lips. She quietly stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi Jareth," she said, nestling into him. She was still half asleep.

Jareth couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight Sarah."

She gave a little squeak, showing him that she had heard.

"I love you Sarah," he whispered as quietly as he could. She nestled closer into him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you too Jareth," she whispered, her voice barely audible, her mind still half asleep and her eyes closed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, how did you like it? It is a rather long chapter, but I needed it to be long. Hope you guys liked it. I liked writing this chapter. 


	8. License to Drive

**A/N:** So, I just spent the last two days skiing and got 2nd degree burns on my face due to the fact that I forgot to put on sunscreen. Who would have thought you could get sunburned on an overcast day with clouds in the sky? It was my own fault; I knew it could happen and refused to wear goggles. Do you want to know what it feels like when your eyes get burned? It hurts like hell. Anyway, much to my enjoyment over the response of how many people liked the last chapter, I wrote you guys another. Hope you enjoy it!

**License to Drive**

Sarah awoke with a smile on her face. She had been dreaming again, the same dream she had had many times over the years. A certain dream about a certain Goblin King whisking her off to a ballroom where they danced for hours. But the dream didn't end with dancing. No, after all the guests had left, a certain Goblin King would effortlessly carry her to his bedchamber, making sure no one would interrupt them for the next 10 years. Sure it would never happen, but Sarah always woke up with a smile on her face and this morning wasn't any different.

Sighing to herself, she stretched her arms out, letting out a large groan as her muscles tensed up and released. Then the headache hit her, causing her to let out an even bigger groan.

"I feel like I've been hit in the head with a 2x4."

"I suspect that doesn't feel very good," came a voice beside her.

In an instant her eyes were open. Jareth lay next to her, a smirk fit for the Goblin King across his face. Quick as a flash, Sarah sat up, her eyes open in shock.

"What are you doing in my room?" she gasped out.

"As I'm not mistaken, I believe you are in my room," he replied, the smirk on his face growing bigger.

Sarah looked around her; he was right.

"How did I get in here?" she asked him, her face plagued with a look of horror.

"When I arrived back last night, you were already asleep in here. I absolutely didn't want to take the risk of waking you, so I just climbed in," he answered, his eyes sparkling and his mouth turning into a large grin.

"We didn't do any…"

Jareth shook his head.

"As tempting as it would have been, no, we didn't do anything."

Sarah let out a large sigh.

"Thank the Lord."

_Hmmm. Maybe I can work with this._

"But it's not like you didn't want to do anything. As much as you threw yourself upon me last night, I couldn't take advantage of an overly drunk woman whose inhibitions had been thrown out the window."

Sarah stared at him, a look of panic on her face, her mouth falling open.

"You're telling me I tried to seduce you?" She couldn't believe it.

Jareth nodded his head.

"And you were doing a very good job at it too. But, as I said, it would have been very improper of me to have let the situation progress to where it was going."

Sarah just stared at him. She didn't want to believe what he was saying. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Seeing the look of terror on her face, Jareth couldn't help but laugh. Sarah didn't want to see him laugh; she found it was too hard to resist him when he was laughing.

Grabbing a pillow, she threw it at him, catching him off guard. He let out a large gasp. Now it was Sarah's turn to laugh. Jumping off the bed, she pointed at him, unable to control herself. Jareth grabbed the pillow.

"You're going to regret that. No one hits the Goblin King and gets away with it."

Bounding off the bed he ran at her, the pillow grasped tightly in his hands. Sarah screamed with surprise, jumping back onto the bed, trying to get to the door. Jareth grabbed her, pushing her body onto the mattress. With reflexes like a cat, Sarah grabbed the other pillow and before Jareth had time to react, she flipped onto her back, bringing the pillow around, straight into Jareth's face.

Releasing her, Jareth grabbed both pillows, intent upon getting her. Sarah screamed again, this time falling off the bed and running out the door and down the hall, Jareth right behind her. Running down the stairs as fast as her legs could take her, Sarah made her way through the kitchen and out into the backyard. After running over the deck and into the grass, she spun around, only to be met by Jareth, running into her, tackling her to the ground.

Pinning her to the grass, Jareth looked at the laughing woman beneath him.

"That wasn't very wise Sarah," he said, his voice playful, his eyes sparkling.

Sarah looked at him, still laughing.

"Oh yeah Goblin King, what're you going to do about it?" she asked, her voice just as teasing.

"This," he said, his lips crashing down onto hers in a passionate kiss. Sarah immediately stopped squirming, her body going limp from his touch. As if she had done it a million times before, her eyes closed and her arms slipped out of the powerful grasp of the Goblin King and wound their way around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Steadying himself, he pulled back to look at her. He had not expected her to react like that.

"Sarah…" he chocked out, his sentence cut off by a voice in the next yard.

"Get a room!"

Both Sarah and Jareth's heads turned to see who had yelled, their eyes falling upon a boy of 13 with brown hair and freckles all over his face.

"Slip her the tongue," he yelled, making sucking noises with his lips.

Completely embarrassed, Sarah rolled out from beneath Jareth, stood up and walked over to the boy.

"Hey Ryan, if you don't stop yelling right now, I'll have to come over there and kiss you myself," she said, running at the boy.

"I wouldn't mind. You are pretty hot," Ryan yelled as Sarah made it to the fence.

"Ryan Michael Hughes, that is no way to talk to an adult," called a shrill voice behind him.

A thin woman with short blonde hair dressed in bike shorts and a t-shirt walked up behind him. She looked annoyed.

"Hi Mary-Jane," Sarah called.

"Hi Sarah," she answered, stopping behind the boy. She looked at her son.

"Ryan, what do you say to Sarah?"

"What Mom? I didn't say anything bad. And it's not like it's false."

Mrs. Hughes gave a gasp as her son laughed and ran into the house. She looked at Sarah, shaking her head.

"Kids today have absolutely no manners. I'm sorry Sarah, he's a rude little shit."

Sarah laughed; she had heard her talk about her son like that before, and it was true, he was a little shit.

"It's alright Mary-Jane. Boys will be boys."

"Yes they will, and who, might I ask, is that overly large boy standing in your yard with no shirt on?" she asked, her eyes falling upon Jareth while her tone gave away the fact that she wanted to know very badly who the stranger was.

"That," she said, turning to look at Jareth, who had just started walking toward the women, "is an old friend who's staying with us for a while."

"So you must be the mother of that wonderful adolescent," Jareth commented, stopping beside Sarah. He smiled at Mary-Jane.

"Unfortunately, yes. Most of the time he's alright but, on occasion, can he a right shit. Hi there, I'm Mary-Jane Hughes," she said, slipping her hand though the fence. Jareth kissed it, noticing the way the woman blushed.

"Nice to meet you Mary-Jane; I am Jareth King. I suppose Sarah has already informed you we are friends."

She nodded.

"Yes, she did. You must come over for dinner one night while you're here."

"I would be delighted and I hope I have the chance of getting to know Ryan better," he added, his eyes narrowing at the prospect.

"Well, I don't know about him, but I certainly would love to get to know you better," she added, smiling at him.

"Likewise," he said, his mouth forming into a grin.

"Well Jareth, I think it's time we go and get ready. We still need to get some things done and you need to read the manual if you want to get your permit tomorrow," Sarah butted in, trying to find a reason to get them inside.

"Alas, it's true."

He turned back to Mary-Jane.

"Until next time Mary-Jane," he said, giving her a low bow. He turned to Sarah,

"I'll see you inside," he added with a wink, heading back across the yard. Sarah turned to her neighbor.

"Sarah! Where did you ever meet a man like that? He's absolutely gorgeous. If I didn't know how much you and Jessica liked each other, I would tell you to go running to that man this instant. Hell, if I wasn't happily married, I'd do the same thing."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Mary-Jane, I'll remember that."

The two women chatted for a few minutes making plans to have dinner on Wednesday. Waving goodbye, Sarah walked back into the house, wondering what she was going to say to Jareth and how she was going to explain the kiss.

As she got inside her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. Running to get it, she nearly tripped over Cricket who was sleeping in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe."

"Hey Jess. How's everything going in London?"

"It's going pretty well. Our author is open to a lot of different ideas so we're getting things done faster than I thought we would."

"That's great. So when do you think you'll be back?"

"It's hard to say. What's today, Sunday? I think I'll probably be back by Friday, give or take a day or two."

"Well, I'll be looking forward to it."

"So, how's everything going? How was the Zoolala? Did Jareth enjoy himself?"

"Yeah, I think so. We had to sit next to Elizabeth 'I insult everyone I know and fuck every man I come across' Anderson."

"Oh Hun, that totally sucks. How did she react to Jareth?"

"Oh, you know, she basically tried to screw him on the dance floor. I left early. Mr. Anderson noticed that I had had a little too much to drink so he offered me his limo home."

"That's nice of him. Although I hate his wife, I have to say I like the guy."

"Yeah, he isn't too bad."

"So, anything else going on? How have you and Jareth been?"

Sarah's eyes widened at the question.

"Oh, you know same old, same old. Just hanging out."

"I hope you're being nice to him."

"As nice as I can be," she said, her face blushing.

_Oh Jessica, I'm so glad you're not here._

"Well, I just wanted to call and say a quick hi and see how you're doing and it sounds like you're doing fine. I have a dinner meeting to go to in an hour so I better go get ready, but I'll call you again tomorrow."

"Great Jess, I'll talk to you later."

"Love ya girly."

"Yeah, love you too," she said, hanging up the phone.

Turning around, she found Jareth standing behind her, his back against the wall while his arms were folded over his chest. He looked at her, his head cocked to the side, a smirk across his face.

"Was that Jessica?"

"Yeah, um…she's says hello."

"That's nice of her. Would you mind explaining to me what just happened in the yard? I would really like to know," he added, cocking his head to the other side.

"Maybe you should be telling me. You kissed me!"

"Yes, but I'm not the one who didn't stop it," he replied his mouth in an even wider smirk.

"It's not like I could have gotten away. You had me pinned to the ground," she cried, her voice sounding accusatory.

"My dear Sarah, you could have easily gotten away. As I recall, it was extremely easy for you to wrap your arms round my neck," he added, his eyebrows rising up.

_There's no way in hell I'm admitting I wanted him to kiss me._

_There's no way in the Underground she'll admit she wanted me to kiss her._

Sarah gave him a wry smile.

"I guess my plan worked after all."

Jareth looked at her closely.

"What plan?"

"I knew you were going to kiss me, so instead of acting put off by it, I pretended to want it, and just as I thought, I was able to get away," she added, putting her hands on her hips and standing up straight.

_That's such a lie, but I'll let her have it. It will only be to my advantage._

"You caught me," he said, holding his hands up in front of him, palms facing Sarah. "I guess I shouldn't be so open with what I'm going to do."

Sarah looked at him, her face full of confusion. She wasn't expecting him to agree with her.

"Yeah…that's right…you shouldn't be so open with your actions," she said, nodding her head. Jareth narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me Sarah, did you enjoy it?"

Her eyes opened wide.

"I enjoyed it as much as any other person would enjoy being kissed while pinned to the ground."

He walked up to her, stopping inches away from her face. He leaned downed to look at her.

"Oh Sarah, how easily you jest. On the contrary, I enjoyed it very much," he answered, his eyebrows rising while a smile spread across his face.

_Jareth, why do you have to smile like that?_

He pulled away from her.

"I believe it is time to get ready," he said, heading toward the hall, "I am so looking forward to driving lessons tomorrow," he yelled from the staircase.

"The only way you're going to get driving lessons is by reading the damn manual," she yelled back.

She looked at Cricket sleeping on the floor.

"I'm going for a run," she said to herself, knowing it would give her plenty of time to think.

………………………………………………………………

"Jareth, get up. The sooner we get to the DMV the sooner you can take the test," Sarah called, barging her way into his room. Neither of them had spent much time together the previous day -- Jareth had spent the day reading the driver's manual while Sarah worked in the yard and cleaned the house.

"What do you want at this ungodly hour woman?" Jareth barked, his sleep interrupted by Sarah's incessant push for him to get up.

"Jareth, the DMV is like a socialist country. They do things on their time and they don't give a damn if you have to wait there all day long. We need to get there early if you want to get your permit today."

Getting out of bed with a moan, Jareth made his way to the bathroom while Sarah stripped his bed sheets. Walking out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth, he watched Sarah put new sheets on the bed.

"Why do you change those so often," he asked, spraying toothpaste from his mouth.

"Because of that," Sarah said, looking at him annoyed. "You should be more careful about what you do with your crap. This isn't your castle; you can't just let your stuff get dirty."

Jareth looked angry at the comment. Taking the brush out of his mouth, he stared at her intently.

"As I told you before, it is not I who lets my castle accumulate filth. Your home would look the same if it was in the center of the Goblin City."

She glared at him.

"Get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes."

As they sat in the car, both could feel the tension around them. Sarah knew it was almost that time of the month and Jareth had been more than annoyed at having to read the entire driver's manual. He had found it more boring than watching goblins drink and piss the day away, which was incredibly boring. Arriving at the DMV they walked in together silently, neither feeling the need for conversation. Sarah grabbed a number and found a seat.

Jareth looked at the people around him. He could immediately tell the DMV was not a happy place – the people sitting around him looked depressed and tired. Sitting beside Sarah, he watched as men and women of all ages approached the windows as their numbers were called. Glancing at the strip of paper in Sarah's hand, he waited for the intercom to call number 73.

Sarah was lost in a train of thought when their number was called. Feeling Jareth pat her on the shoulder, her concentration returned as she walked to one of the windows.

"Hi there, my friend here would like to get a driver's permit."

"Has he taken the driver's test before?"

"No this will be his first time."

"Okay, well I'm going to need him to fill out these papers with the necessary information. When he's done with that he can turn them into the window at the end. When they have reviewed them, he will be called over and he can take the test. He doesn't need assistance does he?"

"No, he's perfectly capable of reading."

"Alright, here you go," she said, handing Sarah a clipboard with a few sheets of paper clipped to the front. She returned next to Jareth and handed him the board.

"Fill this out."

"But where do I get all the information?"

"Do you have those documents the High Council sent with you?"

"Yes."

"Then get the information from those."

Sarah helped him fill out the needed info and returned the board to the window where they took down her residence and other information that was needed. After waiting for another 25 minutes, they called Jareth over to take the test. He looked at Sarah.

"Are you coming?"

"I can't help you. You have to do it on your own. The test, as I remember, is electronic, so you will have to use a touch screen. It's really easy. And remember, you can skip a question if you need to, but only once. And go with your first instinct."

She gave him a small smile as he walked to the computers, knowing all too well what he was getting himself into. Over the next thirty minutes the DMV experienced something they had never experienced before. Every now and then a yell or a growl would come from the computer area accompanied by foul words directed at the question being posed. Jareth was apparently not doing too well. Sarah was about to get up and leave from embarrassment when Jareth skulked back to their seats, his face covered in rage. Sarah looked at him.

"Well, how did it go?"

"Go? Go? It didn't go well at all. You bloody mortals and your tests. It's almost like they wanted me to fail."

"Did you fail?"

Before Jareth had time to answer, a man with a balding head and glasses called over to them.

"Excuse me sir, you need to get your picture taken."

Sarah looked to Jareth.

"So you did pass."

Jareth looked away from her.

"Yes, but my score wasn't as high as I hoped it would be. I have never done so poorly in my life."

Sarah started laughing.

"Jareth, you're not the only one who has done poorly. When I had to take the drivers test, I failed it the first time." Jareth looked back at her, his face questioning her words. Sarah nodded her head.

"It's true. I told you before, the Oregon driver's test is one of the hardest tests I've ever had to take. It seems like they want to trick you into going for the wrong answer."

The man with the glasses waved to them and they walked over to him.

"So I see you got 32 out of 40 which means you barely passed. Would you like to get your permit today?"

Jareth looked at the man.

"Is there a way I could retake the test for a better score?"

Sarah hit Jareth with the back of her hand. She turned to the man.

"He'd like to get it today thank you."

The man looked at Sarah and smiled.

"Alright, can I get your full name sir?" Jareth looked at the man.

"Jareth King."

"Date of Birth?" Jareth pulled out the passport from the envelope.

"The eighth of January, nineteen hundred forty seven."

The man eyed him over the top of his glasses. He looked at Sarah.

"He has aged pretty well."

Sarah gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah he has." He looked back at Jareth.

"Hair color?"

"Blonde," Sarah chimed in.

"Eye color?"

"Blue, but one looks green because it's permanently dilated."

The man collected the rest of the necessary information and then had Jareth stand in front of a blue sheet where he had his picture taken. Sarah laughed out loud when the man told him to smile and Jareth sneered. They waited 5 minutes more and Jareth's permit was all ready. The man smiled at them.

"Here you go Mr. King."

Sarah smiled and thanked the man.

"You're welcome. You have a good day Mr. and Mrs. King."

Sarah looked at Jareth, who had instantly gotten much more cheerful and looked back at the man.

"We're not married."

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Could have fooled me. Anyway, you two have a good day," he said, turning to call the next person up for their photo.

As they got to the car, Jareth looked at Sarah. She could tell what he was going to ask. She shook her head.

"There's no way I'm going to let you drive right now. You haven't driven a car at all."

"I'm sure when you first got your permit you had never driven a car."

"Wrong, when I first got my permit, my Dad had let me drive all over the neighborhood at night. We'll go out tonight so you can practice then."

Looking defeated, Jareth got into the car.

_Why does this woman have to be so difficult?_

Sarah looked at Jareth.

"Tell me, what is your last name? I take it isn't King."

Jareth looked at her, still annoyed.

"Aren't you observant; no, my last name is not King, but then again I'm sure you mortals wouldn't understand my last name."

"Well, what is it?"

"My full name is Jareth Quinlan Murrough Angug Mac Og."

Sarah just stared at him. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

"What does it mean?"

"I'll tell you later."

Sarah was starting to get angry. She turned in her seat to look at him fully.

"I understand I've been a little bitchy today, and I have a perfectly good excuse for it. But you, my friend, are acting like a little child. Why don't we try to get along for the rest of the day? We'll be in better moods and it will make tonight a little more enjoyable."

Jareth nodded his head.

"Agreed."

Sarah smiled at him then started the car.

………………………………………………………………

The rest of the day was spent in quiet company. Jareth read the books Sarah had gotten for him at the library while Sarah worked on her book. Another chapter was due by the end of the week and Sarah knew it was going to take her a couple days to figure out what was going to happen. When she first started writing, a lot of her stories were for children. She had about 8 children's books published. But then she wrote _The Labyrinth _and her publisher immediately wanted her to write fantasy fiction for teenagers. She didn't mind; she found it was easier to write about fantasy than to make up children's stories. But her recent book was taking longer than she had expected it to.

The story was about a 17 year old girl who travels to an enchanted land where she has to help a prince regain his kingdom and fight off an evil sorcerer who had captured the prince's parents and threatened to kill them and take over their kingdom. There was action, romance and drama, perfect for the demographic she was aiming for. Sure it wasn't Pulitzer Prize worthy writing, but her books sold and she was making good money.

After working for three hours, she had written 40 pages and was feeling pretty good. Another couple of hours passed and soon it was getting dark. Sarah went looking for Jareth. Finding him in the backyard with a stack of books and Cricket lying beside him, she quietly cleared her throat. He looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"We can drive now if you want to."

He threw down the book and jumped up, his eyes sparkling.

"I have been waiting all day for you to say that."

………………………………………………………………

Jareth sat in the driver's seat, Sarah next to him, the car humming as it sat in park. She looked at him.

"I have never taught anyone how to drive before, so this is going to be an experience for the both of us."

Jareth nodded, his hands anxiously grasping the steering wheel.

"So you're going to need to put it in reverse, but always keep your foot on the brake."

Listening to her, he put his foot on the brake while he shifted the car into reverse.

"Thank God I'm not teaching you how to drive a stick," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Okay, now you're going to want to back out of the driveway, slowly, making sure no one is coming down the street."

Without even looking, Jareth slammed his foot on the accelerator, peeling out of the driveway, narrowly missing a car parked on the side of the street.

"JARETH!" Sarah yelled, noticing the way he was smiling. "I told you to do it slowly!"

Jareth shrugged his shoulders.

"My mistake. Now, where do you want to go?"

"If you keep driving like that we aren't going anywhere."

Jareth looked at her.

"Fine, just go down the street."

Smiling to himself, he shifted into drive and once again slammed his foot on the accelerator, sending the Jeep flying down the road. Sarah yelled at him, telling him to stop, but Jareth was too busy laughing to notice her pleas. Just as they came to an intersection, Jareth slammed the brakes on, sending both of them a few inches toward the wind shield. Sarah unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Jareth watched her, putting the car in park and rolled down the window.

"Sarah, what are you doing?"

"Jareth, get out of the car. You're not driving anymore."

Jareth stormed out of the Jeep. He rounded the front, his face full of anger.

"I believe you said I could drive."

"I said you could learn. I didn't say you could drive like a maniac."

"I wasn't driving like a maniac."

"Oh you weren't? I would say nearly taking out a parked car as well as almost slamming yourself into the windshield would be considered driving like a maniac," she added with a hysterical laugh. He looked at her, his eyes narrowing, his face becoming cold.

"Get back into the car Sarah. This lesson is not yet over."

Sarah shook her head.

"Jareth, I wasn't planning on dying today."

"You're not going to die Sarah. I was only having a bit of fun."

"Well, it wasn't funny."

She got back into the car, slamming the door again. Jareth returned to driver's seat. Sarah was surprised to see him drive them home as if he had been doing it for years. She eyes him suspiciously.

"Why are you doing so much better now?"

"Sarah, there are many things you don't know about me. For one, this isn't the first time I have driven a car."

Sarah looked at him, her mouth open in shock.

"You didn't tell me…"

"I didn't want to tell you. I have driven before, but it was many years ago. I believe the automobile had just been invented. I haven't driven since."

Parking the car in the garage, they got out and made their way into the kitchen. Sarah was surprised to find the door to the kitchen unlocked.

_I could have sworn I locked that when we left._

Jareth noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I swear I locked that door when we left."

"You did. I saw you do it."

A noise came from the living room. It sounded as if someone had just walked from the front window and sat on the couch. Looking at Jareth, they both knew something wasn't right. Grabbing the broom from the kitchen, Sarah handed it to Jareth. Before they had time to do anything with it, heavy footsteps approached the kitchen. Jareth raised the broom, readying himself for an attack. Both of them looked to the door as a tall, brown haired, green eyed man walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Jareth."

He dropped the broom.

"Edmond, what in the Underground are _you_ doing here?"

**A/N**: So there you guys go. I hope you like it. You want to know what helps me get out of a writer's block. I just play the Labyrinth soundtrack and I am all set. God, I'm a dork.


	9. Dinner Date

**A/N:** Hey there faithful readers! Thank you so much for the excellent reviews you guys have been sending me. I love you all. Anyway, for some reason, I can't even wait to see what's going to happen to Jareth and Sarah, and I'm the one writing the story! So I decided I needed to write another chapter. Hope you guys like it! Oh, P.S. if you don't like period jokes, don't read this chapter. Well, no, read it, but just skip ahead.

**Dinner Date**

Edmond smiled at them.

"Jareth, I would have expected you to be a little more civil, you are the Goblin King," he said, tauntingly.

"Imagine my surprise at finding you here Edmond. That will explain my civility."

Edmond looked to Sarah.

"You must be the Sarah Williams everyone has been talking about."

She nodded, unable to say anything. She wasn't expecting another surprise, much less another one from the Underground.

"Edmond, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching over my castle and the Labyrinth."

Edmond shrugged his shoulders.

"The High Council found that I was not the best choice for running a kingdom, and I'm sure my lack of enthusiasm for the job also helped in their decision."

"What decision?" Jareth asked looking confused.

"The High Council has sent me here to look after you Jareth. They feel you need a companion."

Jareth could tell he wasn't telling him everything but he didn't dare push the subject further with Sarah in the room. He still hadn't told her why he had been sent above ground in the first place.

"So I take it that means you're staying here?" Sarah asked, finally able to find her voice. Edmond beamed at her.

"Correct. I hope I can find accommodations. Like I said before, I was not planning on coming above ground. I am sorry to have to impose upon your hospitality."

Sarah shook her head.

"Hell, if a Goblin King can spend the night I'm sure the mediator to the High Council can too. Would you two like to share a room and have a slumber party or shall I make up another for you?" she asked sarcastically. She was beginning to hate the High Council.

"Miss Williams, I can tell you are not happy with this arrangement, and I have to say that I feel horrible having to come here without even a word of my arrival, but the High Council has made a decision and it is very hard to go against their rulings."

"The High Council needs to realize that people have lives that don't revolve around their damn decisions," she spat at him.

Edmond looked at her, interested. This was no ordinary mortal. He could see why the Goblin King was in love with her. She had a spirit he had never seen before; a fire that burned within her that was unlike any magic he had ever encountered in the Underground.

"Look I'm sorry. I don't mean to be mean. It's something I can't help at the moment. If you were familiar with females and the way their bodies work you would understand. I would be more than happy to have you stay here. We have an extra bedroom, you can sleep there."

"Thank you Miss Williams."

"Please call me Sarah, I hate it when people call me Miss Williams."

"As you wish. Thank you for your kindness Sarah."

"You're welcome."

She looked at the two Fae in front of her. They both looked surprised; Jareth couldn't believe the High Council had sent their mediator to look after him while Edmond couldn't believe he had been sent above ground at all. Was his job really that unimportant?

"Guys!" Sarah yelled, clapping her hands, trying to get their attention. Both were looking off into space. They both looked at her.

"Edmond, do you have any bags?"

He shook his head.

"I did not have the luxury of being warned about my trip here. I was told I was leaving and then I found myself outside your home."

Sarah frowned.

"They should have at least let you get some things before you left. Hmm, you're not as thin as Jareth, so I don't think his clothes will fit you. Tomorrow we'll go and get you some." She looked at Jareth. "And tomorrow you're going to get a hair cut."

He looked at her as if she had just kicked him in the balls.

"No, my hair is not being cut. You cannot be serious."

Sarah nodded her head.

"I'm completely serious. For some reason your hair is growing faster here than I think it does Underground. Soon it will be down to the middle of your back, and when that happens, you'll start looking like a white trash rocker with one hell of an 80's mullet."

Edmond watched the mortal speak to the King. He could not believe how brave she was to tell _him_, the Goblin King of all people, what to do. Sarah looked at Edmond.

"Well, follow me," she said, motioning for him to follow her up the stairs. He looked at Jareth nervously. Jareth just nodded his head and followed him up the staircase.

……………………………………………………………….

Sarah had run downstairs to get the phone while Jareth and Edmond remained in the guest room. Jareth closed the door making sure Sarah would not be able to hear them. He turned to Edmond.

"So, are you going to tell me the real reason as to why you are here or am I going to have to guess."

"Jareth, the High Council knows you have gotten the mortal to kiss you. That is one part of your quest done. You have only one other part to complete and then you will be able to return home."

"How does the High Council know she has kissed me?"

"Jareth, the High Council knows everything. They also know that you have told her you love her."

"Do we have any privacy?" Jareth yelled, looking infuriated.

"To put is bluntly, no."

Jareth paced the room.

"Edmond, why are you here? You claim the High Council has sent you as a form of companion, but I know better than to believe that."

He turned and looked directly at him.

"Jareth, I am here to make sure you finish your task."

"I know I will be able to finish it."

"As do I; but after seeing you with that woman the other evening, the High Council was worried that you would get sidetracked."

"You are not bloody serious?"

Edmond nodded his head. Jareth just laughed; a cold, cruel, heartless laugh.

"The audacity to believe I would do something like that. Did you even see that woman? She was the epitome of the common tart who involves themselves in royalty just to look important." He looked at Edmond. "Is there anything else I should know, maybe a certain way I will have to woo her into bed or a certain position I will have to use to make certain the task is done?" he spat, his voice full of rage.

"Your Highness, please consider their view. They aren't aware of what the customs are here and if they saw you in the arms of another woman, they could easily be led to think you were taking your own needs into consideration. As for myself, I know you, and I know you would not lower yourself to such levels."

Jareth began pacing again.

"Have you been stripped of your magic as well?"

Jareth stopped to look at him. Edmond had a large smirk on his face.

"You still have your magic?"

He nodded.

"Why do you have your magic?"

"Because you need a way to get back once you have accomplished what you are to accomplish."

"If you weren't here, how would I have gotten back?"

"That I do not know. I'm sure the High Council would have found a way to bring you back."

Before Jareth could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Both turned to look as Sarah walked in. She gave them a weak smile.

"Is everything alright?" Jareth asked her.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It was Jessica. She says she's going to be home on Wednesday. They're almost all done and tomorrow they'll be finished."

"Isn't there quite a time difference between London and here?"

"Yeah, it's about 8 hours. She couldn't sleep, so she called instead."

They looked back at Edmond.

"Oh shit!" Sarah remarked.

"What?" Jareth asked, turning to look at her quickly.

"We're supposed to have dinner at Mary-Jane's on Wednesday. I'm going to have to cancel."

"Sarah, I'm sure she wouldn't mind having two more over. She seemed very keen on having me. I'm sure she would love to meet Edmond as well."

"I'm gonna go call her, just to make sure." She turned and left the room.

Jareth looked to Edmond.

"Well Edmond, I now know what you can help me with," Jareth said with a smirk.

Edmond looked at him. He knew when Jareth smirked like that he had a plan up his sleeve.

"And what, may I ask, am I to help you with?"

"For me to be able to woo Sarah, we somehow need to get her dear girlfriend Jessica out of the picture. You, my friend, will be the man to do it."

Edmond just looked at him.

"You're saying I'm to woo the mortal so you can get closer to Sarah?"

Jareth smiled.

"Precisely."

"Jareth, I don't think you realize what you're asking me to do."

"Oh Edmond, I know exactly what I'm asking you to do," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Although she's in love with Sarah, I am sure she can be persuaded to go after a man. You should have seen the way she was looking at me when I first met her. Just use a little charm and I believe you can do it."

Edmond just shook his head.

"Jareth, you haven't acted this way in a very long time. You realize we will be toying with the feelings of two women. If they were to find out what we were doing, you could be stuck here forever or have to return to the Underground without your dear Sarah."

Jareth knew what they were doing. He didn't want to hurt Jessica, but he needed a way to get to Sarah. At the rate he was going, he would be able to, but he would be stuck above ground for a while.

Sarah came back into the room, looking pleased.

"Mary-Jane is more than happy to have us all over for dinner. She says we're going to barbeque."

"See, I told you she would agree."

Sarah looked at Edmond.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. It's almost 10. I think I'm going to go to bed. Edmond I think I have something you can wear to sleep in."

"Oh, there is no need. I will sleep in what I'm wearing."

"But you can't. It looks too uncomfortable."

"Sarah, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I too am rather tired and I would like to go to bed as well."

"Well alright, but if you need anything at all during the evening, please feel free to wake me up," she said with a smile, which was soon replaced with a look of horror.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"Um yeah, goodnight," she said, inching toward the door.

"Thank you again for your hospitality."

"You're very welcome. Good night," she blurted out, running out the door toward her room.

Edmond looked at Jareth.

"I could be wrong, but I believe you were just snubbed."

Jareth looked at him.

"Goodnight Edmond, there is something I need to do."

Without another word he walked out of the room in hot pursuit of Sarah. When he got to her bedroom door, he knocked quietly, listening intently for her to come to the door. He could have sworn he heard he say 'false alarm.' She opened it.

"Oh, hi Jareth. Do you need something?"

Jareth looked at her shocked.

"I came to say goodnight."

"Oh, well, goodnight," she said, slowly closing the door in his face. He put his hand up to stop it.

"Sarah, have I done something wrong? Why are you acting this way?"

"No, Jareth, nothing's wrong. I just needed to do something very badly."

"Sarah, are you alright? Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, barging into her room. He turned to look at her.

"Jareth, I'm fine. I don't need anything," she said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Sarah, I want to know what's wrong."

"Jareth, I said I'm fine. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave," she said, pushing him back toward the door. Jareth spun out of her grasp.

"Sarah, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," he said, looking over her. A look of shock came over his face. "My god Sarah, you're bleeding!"

She looked down.

"Oh shit," she said, running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. Jareth ran to it.

"Sarah, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Jareth, just go back to your room. I'm fine for god's sake."

"But Sarah, you're bleeding. You must be hurt in some way."

"I'm fine," she said, opening the bathroom door and glaring at him, her robe wrapped tightly around her body.

"Will you just go back to your room already?"

He shook his head.

"No, not until I know what is wrong," he said adamantly.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

"Yes."

"Do you _really_ want to know what's wrong?"

"Do I look slow? Yes."

"It's called a period."

"Alright. But why are you bleeding?"

She threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh my god! I am not seriously having this conversation right now." She looked at him. "Goodnight Jareth," she said, shoving him out of the room and slamming the door behind him. There was a small click.

"Sarah!" he yelled, banging on the door.

"Go to bed Jareth! I will see you in the morning!"

He turned around, making his way back to Edmond's room. Without knocking he went right in. Edmond looked at him from the bed, surprised to see the Goblin King looking so flustered. Jareth looked at him.

"Have you ever heard of something called a period?"

Edmond gave a laugh.

"Oh Jareth, you have so much to learn. Sit down and I'll explain it to you."

An hour later, Jareth left Edmond's room an educated man and a strange look on his face.

………………………………………………………………

The next day they went shopping again. Sarah was getting along well with Edmond. He was nothing like Jareth. Their height was equal, but Edmond had beautiful brown hair that fell in waves to his shoulders and beautiful sparkling green eyes. He looked like a Ralph Lauren model with his muscled body and strong features. His laugh was infectious and his sense of humor incredible. Sarah couldn't believe a man like him worked for the High Council of the Underground.

"How did you ever become mediator?"

"I inherited it from my father. Believe me when I tell you that if I had a choice, I would not do it. I much rather prefer traveling. My life would be complete if I could travel the Underground and see the different lands."

"Don't you get to travel being mediator?"

"Yes, but I'm always working. I never have free time. Although I told you last night how much I didn't want to be here, I should correct myself. I have only been aboveground three times and for hardly a few minutes. This, in itself, is a vacation and I intend to experience all I can while I'm here."

"Well, I'll try to show you as much as I can."

He smiled at her.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Jareth, on the other hand, was somewhat distant with Sarah. Every time she tried to talk to him, he would shy away, almost like he didn't know if he could be near her. Edmond watched with delight as Jareth would look uncomfortable every time Sarah tried to talk to him. After shopping, they made their way to the hair salon.

"Hi Sarah, do you have an appointment today?" asked a cute little blonde behind the counter.

"No, actually, my friend here is getting cut today," she said, motioning toward Jareth. When the woman's eyes fell upon him, they lit up.

"Well, if you will follow me," she said, unable to take her eyes off him. Edmond and Sarah laughed. Jareth looked at her.

"Follow her. She's going to take you to my stylist. Oh and Kelly, tell Marissa that I want him to look like David Bowie in his _Fashion_ video."

Kelly smiled at her.

"Whatever you want Sarah," she said with a wink.

Sarah turned to Edmond.

"Okay, I know something's going on. Why is Jareth being so distant today?"

Edmond laughed.

"I believe it's because he doesn't quite understand what's going on with you."

Sarah looked at him confused.

"What's going on with me?"

"Well, you see, I had to explain to Jareth last night what a woman's cycle is."

Sarah's mouth dropped open.

"I believe he thinks you're bleeding to death."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Jesus, you're kidding me right?"

He shook his head.

"Unfortunately no I'm not. He seemed very disturbed by it last night."

"Doesn't something like this happen to women in the Underground?"

"Something similar happens, but I'm afraid men rarely know it does. Fae have a difficult time conceiving because our women only ovulate about 25 times in their lives. That's why most families only have one or two children. We live so long; to have more than one child really defeats the purpose of needing an heir."

Sarah considered what he said.

"How do you know so much about the human body?"

"My father had an exceptional fascination with mortals and had a very large collection of medical books. I had the privilege of reading them when I was younger. I also make an effort to collect books today. I believe there has been many medical advancements since the books my father had were written."

"You're correct about that. So that explains why you're so knowledgeable. I hope you're not as disturbed by it as Jareth."

He shook his head.

"It's a natural occurrence and something you cannot help. Whether you want to consider it a miracle or a burden is your own choice, but I understand that women regard it both ways."

"You're right about that. If only men above ground were as understanding as you."

Just then Jareth reappeared, a horde of women following behind him. When Sarah saw him her mouth dropped open. Before he had been good looking, but now, now he was irresistible. Jareth looked pissed.

"I look like a common stable boy."

"No," said Sarah, shaking her head, "you, you look…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She wanted nothing more than to take him up to Council Crest and make out like two sex starved 16 year olds.

"I look like a fool."

"I think you look fine," said Edmond. "It actually suits you."

Jareth's eyes fell on Sarah. She was staring at him, like a wolf looks at a rabbit. He could have sworn he saw her bottom lip quiver. He couldn't help but smile. A tall brunette walked out from behind him.

"Sarah, why have you never introduced me to this gorgeous man?"

"Because I haven't seen him in ten years," she said, her eyes never leaving Jareth.

"Well, although it's not an excuse, it still sounds like one."

Edmond could see Sarah wasn't paying attention. He gave her a little nudge. She looked at him.

"Sarah, I believe you need to pay the woman."

"Oh, oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

She turned to Marissa.

"How much do I owe you?"

"The cut was $45."

Sarah handed her a $50.

"Thanks doll. Remember, I need to see you in a couple weeks to fix up your ends."

"Yeah, I remember. I'll see you later Marissa."

On the way home all Sarah could do was smile and nod whenever Edmond asked her a question, afraid that if she looked back at him she would catch a glimpse of Jareth and do something irrational. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Sarah trying to avoid Jareth. The mere fact of being alone with him in a room was hard enough to bear, and thinking of what she might do to him if that happened was enough to drive her into hiding.

………………………………………………………………

The morning had passed quickly. Everyone had been tired from the night before and slept in late. After getting up late, Sarah and Edmond had gone for a walk around the neighborhood. Edmond seemed very interested in the surroundings and Sarah was more than happy to show him. Jareth had chosen to stay home and read. He had been very confused by Sarah's reaction toward him the following day and was in need of some answers. Making his way to Edmond's room, he knocked quickly on the door, going in before there was an answer. Edmond walked out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel. He was surprised to see Jareth sitting on his bed, Cricket lying next to him.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing in my room?"

"I have a question."

"And I may have an answer."

Jareth looked out the window, his gaze falling upon the Hughes' backyard as Edmond changed into some clothes.

"You and Sarah have become friends have you not?"

"I would say that we have become companions."

"Did she mention anything about yesterday? Why she was so cold towards me?"

"She did mention something about you being distant towards her."

"How was I supposed to act?"

"Like she was a normal human. Just because her body is going through one of its natural processes doesn't mean she should be treated as if she has Leprosy."

"But why was she so distant with me? It was almost like she didn't want to be near me."

Edmond laughed. Jareth looked at him confused.

"Jareth, are you completely blind? I expected you to be a little brighter than this."

Jareth glared at him.

"She was distant with you because she couldn't control herself around you."

"What?"

"Did you not notice how she stared at you yesterday in the salon? The woman practically wanted to bed you right then and there."

"Are you being serious?"

"Jareth, why would I lie? I have nothing to gain from it. She was distant with you, and I am willing to bet that I'm right, because she knew if she was near you she wouldn't be able to handle being so close to you."

Both men looked to the door as Sarah softly knocked and walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm heading to the airport to pick up Jessica. Would either of you like to come with me?"

_This might give me a chance to talk with her._

"I would love to accompany you Sarah," Jareth said, standing up from the bed.

She looked at Edmond.

"As much as staying here alone sounds enjoyable, I think a trip to the airport would be even better," he said with a smile. Sarah couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, meet me downstairs in five."

Edmond glanced at Jareth, who looked as if he wanted to kill him.

………………………………………………………………

The traffic on the highway was terrible, especially since it was 5 pm. They got to the airport twenty minutes late. Jessica was walking up and down the arrivals deck, her cell phone pressed to her ear. When she saw the Jeep drive up, she quickly hung up.

"Hey there!" she yelled as Sarah hugged her.

"We've missed you so much!"

Sarah grabbed her bags and threw them into the trunk. Jareth had gotten out and was now hugging Jessica.

"It's so nice to see you Jareth."

"And it's nice to have you back Jessica."

As she hugged Jareth, her eyes fell upon the man standing behind him. Letting go of Jareth, she stepped back. Jareth could see what she was looking at.

"Oh Jessica, this is Edmond."

Edmond nodded toward her. She offered him her hand waiting for him to shake it; instead he kissed it, watching her cheeks flush with color. He smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you Jessica."

"Yeah, it's…it's nice to meet you too Edmond." She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

A police officer walked over toward them.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but if you don't move your car right now I'll have to give you a ticket."

Hearing that, they all stormed into the Jeep and headed back home, Sarah in the driver's seat with Jareth beside her and Jessica and Edmond in the back.

……………………………………………………………….

When they got home, everyone threw on some different clothes and they made their way over to the Hughes'. When Sarah rang the doorbell, they were greeted with the sound of dogs barking, kids running and screaming and a shrill voice telling everyone to shut up. With a flash the front door opened, Mary-Jane standing behind it holding the dog by it's collar.

"Hello everyone, come on in."

Dressed in a pair of cropped khakis and a sky blue button up polo, she looked every ounce the sophisticated mother. Letting go of the dog once the door was closed, she quickly hugged Sarah and Jessica.

"Oh sweets, how was London?"

"Oh you know same old, same old. Meetings, proposals, lots of pints in the local pub; you know I had to show them I could hold my own."

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time."

Her gaze turned to Jareth and Edmond.

"Now look here, is this the same man who I was introduced to the other day in the backyard? And clothed as well."

Jareth smiled at her.

"Hello Mary-Jane. How are you doing?"

"I was doing fine, but now I'm wonderful. And might I add, you look great with that new haircut."

"Thank you for the compliment. Unfortunately I don't share the same sentiments, although I am glad to hear that others are enjoying it."

Mary-Jane smiled at him, her gaze falling upon Edmond.

"And who, might I ask, are you, you handsome man?"

Edmond smiled, giving a small laugh.

"My lady, my name is Edmond. Thank you for letting me dine here this evening."

Mary-Jane looked like she was going to faint.

"Such manners! My dear man, any friend of Sarah and Jessica is always welcomed here."

Just as she finished her rant, Ryan and five other boys came running down the staircase.

"Hey! Hey! I told you no running in the house!" Mary-Jane yelled as the boys opened the front door and ran out.

"We're going to play football mom," Ryan yelled back, slamming the door behind him.

She looked at the group.

"You tell them once, you tell them again. Although I'm his mother, I can tell you, some days…" she broke off, pretending to strangle an invisible person in front of her. Sarah and Jessica laughed.

"I need a drink," she called as they made their way into the backyard. Mr. Hughes was standing behind a barbeque, smoke billowing up into his face. Mary-Jane turned and looked at everyone.

"What's your poison?" she said, opening up a cooler. "It looks like we've got some Fat Tire, Henry's, some…Zima, how the hell did that get in there?" she said, looking at her husband.

"Oh, I found that in the garage," Michael said, looking up from the barbeque. Mary-Jane just shook her head.

"We also have some wine if you like or I could make some Margaritas or maybe something else. It's really up to you."

Sarah and Jessica chose to have wine while Jareth and Edmond looked at the different selections of beer. Jareth picked up a can.

"Hmm, Pabst Blue Ribbon, this looks interesting."

"Look how it's in a different container than the rest. Those others are in bottles while this is in a can," Edmond commented.

"Shall we?" Jareth asked, grabbing two cans, handing one to Edmond.

"Why not?" Edmond said. Looking at each other, both opened up their cans, saluting each other in a 'cheers'. Nodding their heads, they both brought the can to their lips and took a long draught. Jareth finished his first. He looked at Edmond.

"Not that bad," he said, nodding his head. Edmond agreed. Each grabbed another can and walked back to the group near the barbeque. When Sarah and Jessica saw what they were drinking, they both broke into fits of laughter. Jareth looked at Edmond, his face confused. Edmond merely shrugged his shoulders.

Shaking her head, Sarah noticed their baffled expressions.

"I don't know how you two would survive if left alone."

Just then, yells and screams were heard from the front yard. Both Jareth and Edmond looked to Mary-Jane.

"Is everything alright?" Jareth asked her, genuinely concerned.

"Oh that? That's just the neighborhood football game. You can go check it out if you want to. I'm warning you though, they aren't nice."

Edmond looked at Jareth and both walked to the front yard. Mary-Jane turned to Sarah.

"I don't understand it. You're not even interested in men and yet they keep falling on your front porch."

Sarah laughed.

"Oh Mary-Jane, you have no idea."

"Did Sarah tell you how Jareth was the first man she ever loved," Jessica asked.

Mary-Jane looked at Sarah interested.

"Is this true? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was 10 years ago. I didn't think I would ever see him again."

"Sarah, although you make it sound like 10 years was so long ago, you were only 15. How old is Jareth anyway? He doesn't look that much older than you."

"Oh he isn't," Sarah said her tone playful.

_He isn't that much older. Yeah right!_

The women chatted for a few more minutes.

"Meats done!" Mr. Hughes yelled from the barbeque. Mary-Jane looked at the girls.

"Would you mind getting the boys? I'm sure they'll pay more attention to you two than to me."

Putting down their drinks, they made their way to the front yard. When they got there, the sight made them stop in their tracks. Jareth and Edmond stood in a huddle with two other boys. Ryan and three other boys stood in a huddle opposite from them. Four cans of PBR had been thrown into the grass. Sarah and Jessica watched as the two teams broke out of the huddle and approached an invisible line in the middle of the road. With a yell of "Hike," Ryan was off running full force toward Jareth, who held the football tightly in his hands. Without so much as a warning, Ryan ran right into him, bringing him down onto the cement, the other three boys piling up on top of Ryan. Sarah yelled, running to them. Edmond rushed over, grabbing the boys and throwing them off of Jareth.

"Jareth! Jareth, are you alright?" Sarah yelled.

Prying Ryan off of him, Jareth slowly got up.

"I'm alright. I just had the wind knocked out of me." He turned to look at Ryan. "Nice tackle. You did it just as I told you to."

Ryan slapped him on the back.

"Thanks Jareth. I won't forget it." He turned to look at Sarah.

"Oh hey Sarah, how you doin'?" he asked her, his eyebrows raising up and down.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Fine. That wasn't a very nice thing to do."

"I was only doing what he asked me to do," he said. Then his eyes started to narrow. "Or maybe I should say I was only reenacting what I saw in your backyard the other day. But then again, he was the one on top, wasn't he?" he said with a wink.

Sarah's eyes opened wide. Her eyes immediately sought Jessica, feeling relieved when she found her talking with Edmond. She looked back to Ryan. Jareth had a huge smirk on his face.

"Ryan, I don't think your mother would appreciate you talking like that," she said.

Ryan's mouth formed into a smile.

"Maybe you can help me with that Sarah. Maybe a couple of private lessons, say in my room, could help me with that little problem," he said, his smile growing even bigger.

Jareth started to laugh. Sarah looked shocked, her mouth opened wide.

"It's time for dinner," she said, shaking her head. Ryan laughed and yelled at his friends to go get some food. Sarah looked at Jareth.

"Mary-Jane's right, that kid is a little shit," she said.

Jareth laughed again.

"She warned you" he said, laughing again. "I wonder where that boy learns his lines. I'm starting to like him a lot."

Getting Jessica and Edmond's attention, the four of them walked back toward the house.

………………………………………………………………

Dinner went by without any other problems. Jessica and Edmond talked while Sarah and Jareth chatted with Mary-Jane and Michael. Before they knew it, the sun had gone down and the only light being provided was the fire they had lit in the fire pit. After enjoying a very messy course of Smores, Sarah and Jareth sat comfortably talking with Mary-Jane and Michael. Sarah let out a large yawn. Her hand immediately went up to her mouth.

"Oh, excuse me. What time is it?"

Michael glanced at his watch.

"It's almost 11:30 pm."

"Oh my gosh," Sarah said, yawning again, "I didn't realize how late it was."

"Don't worry about it. If we had wanted you to leave earlier, we would have told you to get out," Mary-Jane said with a smile. Sarah stood up.

"Thank you so much for dinner. It was really very nice. I don't want to leave, but I fear if I stay here I might fall asleep right here in my chair."

Mary-Jane stood up.

"Don't worry about it. We've enjoyed having you here."

Michael nodded his head.

"Yes, it's been very pleasant."

Sarah hugged Mary-Jane as well as Michael. Mary-Jane pulled Jareth into a large hug.

"Thank you so much for coming over. I've enjoyed getting to know you this evening and I hope you will come over again. It's a shame we didn't hear much more from your friend."

Jareth looked around, his eyes unable to locate Edmond. Mary-Jane noticed.

"They left long ago. He walked Jessica back. She said she needed to get to bed early. I'm sure the jet lag is having an effect on her. She does have to work tomorrow. If I didn't know better, I would say those two are getting pretty friendly," she added with a wink.

Sarah and Jareth said their goodbyes and made their way back to the house. When they got into the kitchen Jareth turned to Sarah.

"I have to admit that I enjoyed tonight very much."

"Yeah, we always have a good time when we go to the Hughes'."

Jareth shook his head.

"No, I meant I enjoyed being able to spend time with you tonight."

Unable to stop herself, Sarah looked up into his face, her eyes locking with his. He did not hide his feelings; she could see the want, the desire, the love he had for her. Without thinking twice, she brought her arms up around his neck and brought her lips to his. The kiss was long and passionate, filled with the desire Sarah had built up within her over the last ten years. She pulled back to look at him.

"Where did that come from?" Jareth asked her, his eyes sparkling.

"I don't know."

He leaned in again, his lips attacking hers, his arms wrapping around her, bringing her closer to him. After a few more moments of pure ecstasy, Sarah pulled back again.

"Jareth, I don't know what you're doing to me, but I think I'm falling in love with you."

He smiled.

"I don't think that's a bad thing."

He kissed her again. Knowing if she didn't walk away at that moment she would do something she would regret, she pulled away from him.

"Goodnight Jareth," she said, letting him go. Jareth leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight my love," he said, watching her walk toward the stairs.

As Sarah walked toward her room, the urge to turn around and run back downstairs was almost too much for her to bear. She needed to show an ounce of self restraint; Jessica was in their room for Christ's sake.

As she opened the door, Sarah was caught off guard by what her eyes saw. Jessica was on the bed, tears in her eyes. She looked at Sarah.

"Oh Sarah, there's something I need to tell you. Oh, I feel like a fool."

**A/N:** So guys, what do you think? I like this chapter, and I made the mistake of not saving the second half of it the other day and it totally disappeared on me. So I had to re-write it. Hope this does the old one justice.


	10. A Second Revelation

**A/N:** As I have come to understand, more people have actually seen _Labyrinth_ than are willing to admit, and I don't know why they don't admit it. It's an awesome movie for crying out loud. I'm not afraid to admit it, and you shouldn't be either. It's like people who judge others who write and read fan fiction. I'm sure they do something that someone would make fun of them for. People, stop making fun of people, encourage them. Everything will be for the better.

**Disclaimer:** I thought I would do another one; don't want people thinking I think I own _Labyrinth_. Don't own it and I never will, but I do own what I make up, so Edmond is mine. Which, when I think about it, isn't a bad thing. No, not bad at all (says with a dreamy look in her eye as her mind goes places she knows would make her face turn three shades of red if people saw.)

**A Second Revelation**

Sarah rushed to the bed, seeing how emotional Jessica had become. She had never seen her like this -- irrational and unguarded. She sat down beside her.

"God Sarah, I don't know what to tell you," she said, looking down at her hands, which were busy twisting the corner of the comforter tighter and tighter while her knuckles were becoming increasingly whiter.

"I kissed Edmond," she said, the words flowing from her mouth. "I didn't know what was happening. I mean, one moment we were in Mary-Jane's backyard and the next moment we're inside standing next to the staircase and all of a sudden we were all over each other, kissing, and I didn't think twice. I just let it happen."

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she broke into a wave of hiccoughs. Sarah reached over, pulling her into an embrace. Jessica tried to shy away, but Sarah pulled tighter on her.

"Jessica, I have something to tell you as well."

"No, it can't be as bad as what I just told you. I mean, how could I do something like that to you? I must be the worst girlfriend in the world. I didn't even refuse him. I didn't even try to break away."

"You're not the worst girlfriend in the world. I probably am," Sarah said, running her hand up and down Jessica's back.

"How can you say that? You didn't kiss someone you only knew for a day and you've been so kind to Jareth and Edmond while I've been away. You're the best girlfriend anyone could want."

_Why don't you make me feel even worse Jess? Huh? For crying out loud._

"No Jessica, I'm not the best girlfriend. I kissed Jareth," she said, looking down at the comforter. Jessica turned toward her.

"What?"

"I kissed Jareth. I've kissed him twice."

Jessica stood still for a moment, then began to laugh hysterically. Sarah looked at her, confusion all over her face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Don't you think it's funny how both of us have been enchanted by those two men?"

Sarah realized what she was saying. They had been! The two women looked at each other, their faces now serious.

"What does this mean?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. Are we through?" Jessica asked, clearly not knowing the answer.

"We could never be through. You're my best friend," Sarah said, looking at her intently.

"Maybe that's all we were meant to be."

The women looked at each other, both realizing at the same moment what their relationship had become – a deep and giving friendship.

"When did it happen?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. We've been together for so long, I think we just got use to it, knowing one would always be there for the other; that we would always have a shoulder to cry on."

Jessica laughed, wiping a tear from her face.

"So," Sarah said, eyeing her closely, "how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss for crying out loud!"

Jessica blushed.

"No offense, you kiss extremely well, but I've never felt that way before in my life. It was almost like magic was coursing through my body."

"None taken," Sarah said smiling, knowing all too well what she was describing.

"Sarah," she said, looking her directly in the eyes, "I think I might have feelings for him."

Sarah looked surprised, but it soon passed. She had had the same epiphany when she realized she loved Jareth.

_Oh God, I do love Jareth. I've never stopped loving him. _

"He makes me feel like all the stereotypes I've ever had regarding men are wrong. I don't know why, but I get this feeling deep down that we're meant to be together."

"Maybe you are. Maybe that was why we became friends. Maybe it was my duty to bring you and Edmond together."

"But I don't understand how I could feel this way about someone when I've only known them for a day, much less ten hours."

"Jessica, I fell in love with Jareth in less than ten hours. It would have been thirteen if he hadn't moved time forward. It isn't impossible."

"But you were 15 years old. I'm almost 28 and I feel like I have no idea what's going on in my heart right now."

"If it feels good, and it feels right, then I suggest you don't question it and let fate do what it will. If you feel you're meant to be together, then believe that you're meant to be together. Don't deny the feelings you have, embrace them."

"Why do I feel so clueless?"

"Because love is clueless; it's a fool's game and only the strong survive. I know you're strong and I know you'll make it."

"Sarah, I don't understand how you can just sit there and listen to me talk about how I think I love this guy and not harbor hate towards me."

Sarah shook her head.

"Jessica, why would I hate you? I want you to be happy. If you have feelings for Edmond, then I want you to pursue them if it's going to make you content."

"Sarah, I haven't been with a guy since my senior year of high school. Around Edmond I actually feel like a dumb blonde. I feel nervous and I don't want to make a fool of myself."

Sarah laughed.

"Jessica, you're a wonderful woman. Just act yourself around him. If he already likes you after only knowing you for a few hours, think of how much more he'll like you once he gets to know you better."

Jessica smiled. She got up from the bed.

"You know what, now I feel like a fool for crying. I think it's because I haven't had these feelings for a long time and they scared me. Sarah, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably be living in New York, hitting up the clubs with other 20-something's who are hot, but not as hot, as me," she replied jokingly. Jessica laughed.

Jessica grabbed Sarah, pulling her into a heartfelt hug.

"Sarah, you know I'll always love you."

Sarah pulled back, looking at Jessica.

"And I'll always love you. But for now, there's something I need to do."

Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take a shower." She turned and walked towards the bathroom. "Oh Sarah," she said, turning around, "please don't tell Jareth. I want to do this on my own. Well, I mean, with your help."

Sarah gave her a quick nod of the head and then headed out of the bedroom.

………………………………………………………………

As Jareth walked to his room, he couldn't help but think of the kiss. He had never experienced anything like it before. Passion and desire – two things he had never believed in before he met Sarah – were now fully defined. He could have stood there for the rest of his life, holding his one and only love in his arms, never wanting to let go. As he entered his room, he was surprised to find Edmond sitting on the window seat, his face in his hands. When Jareth walked in, he looked up. Jareth could tell he was bothered by something.

"I do believe it's my turn to be surprised."

Edmond gave him a small smile.

"What can I do for you?" Edmond looked up, his eyes locking with Jareth's.

"I think I've fallen in love with the mortal."

Jareth couldn't help but smile.

"And why, pray tell, do you think this?"

Edmond stood up from his seat, walking towards Jareth.

"Jareth, I've never felt this way about any woman in my life. And it scares me."

"Are you referring to Aurelia?"

He nodded.

"Edmond, that was long ago. You could do nothing for her."

"But Jareth, if I had only been in the room. I would have been able to say goodbye. I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye."

Edmond returned to the window seat, clearly distraught.

"Jareth, I don't want to have feelings for this woman if I know something could potentially happen to her. My heart would break a second time and I don't think I could take it again."

Jareth felt for his friend. He had been there for him before and knew what was going through his mind.

"Edmond, why do you think you have fallen for Jessica?"

He looked at Jareth.

"Because I knew when it happened. I knew it the moment I saw her. The way she turned and embraced Sarah; I wanted to be the one in her arms welcoming her home."

Jareth walked to the door, closing it softly. His mouth broke into a wide smile. Composing himself, he turned around to look at Edmond.

"Edmond, do you want to love the mortal?"

"Yes, very much so. I want to love her with all my heart. Jareth, she is unlike any person I have ever met. When I kissed her, I could feel her spirit. I could feel her soul."

Jareth had never seen Edmond so troubled, so confused. He wanted to help his friend.

"Tell me truthfully Edmond. Do you, for certain, know you love this mortal?"

"With every beat of my heart."

"Then, I suggest, we work on getting the two of you together."

"Jareth, how can I be sure she returns my feelings? How do I know if she truly loves me?"

"We shall have to employ the help of Sarah in our little venture. She knows Jessica and she will be able to help us."

Edmond shook his head.

"Please Jareth, do not tell her. I want to do this by myself. Well, with your help that is."

Jareth nodded, understanding his concern.

"Jareth, what am I to do? I haven't done anything like this for over a century. When I'm around her I feel like a small child, unable to think of the right words and slurring those that come out of my mouth."

"Edmond, you are a friend as well as a strong and able bodied man. Just be yourself. Show her the true Edmond, the one that wants to travel the Underground, the one that has a passion for books and culture. Show her the Edmond I grew up with, the Edmond that got me in trouble countless times in school and who always had a smart remark when it came to our teachers. Show her the Edmond that Aurelia fell in love with."

He nodded, fully understanding what Jareth was asking him to do. He got up and walked toward his friend. Putting his hand on his shoulder, he looked at Jareth.

"Thank you for everything. You have always been a friend and I will never forget what you have done for me. I shall always be in your debt."

Jareth shook his head, pulling his friend into an embrace. He pulled back to look at him, a smile spread across his face.

"Edmond, you shall never be in my debt. I will do anything I can to see you happy."

"Thank you," he replied, walking out of the room towards his own.

Jareth watched him, unable to contain the delight that was flowing within him. He had watched Edmond fall into a depression when he lost Aurelia and he had never been the same since. But now, as he watched his friend declare his love for Jessica, he could see the old Edmond, the one he grew up with, now returning.

Having opened the windows in his room, Jareth was startled when he found Sarah standing in the doorway, hands on her hips eyeing him closely.

"I didn't expect to see you again tonight."

"Well, then I guess I'll just go back to my room," Sarah said, playing like it was no big deal.

Before she had enough time to turn around, Jareth had grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave," he said, looking down at her. Her face was covered in a smile.

He leaned in and his lips found hers, covering her mouth in a sweet kiss. They pulled apart, both looking at the other.

"I have something to tell you," each said, their voices together in unison. They both laughed.

"You go first," Jareth said.

Sarah hesitated for a moment. How was she going to do this?

_Fuck it._

"Jareth, I love you."

For a moment he just stood there, looking at her. Then, as if he had been pushed from behind, he pulled Sarah to him, his lips attacking hers. Letting out a gasp as his hands roamed over her body, Sarah was surprised when he pushed her back onto the bed. She hadn't expected him to react quite like this. Knowing she needed to do something, she grabbed his face and brought it to hers.

"Sarah, say it again."

"I love you Jareth."

"Say it again."

"I love you Jareth," she said, breaking into a laugh. "I have always loved you, from the moment you appeared in my parent's room. I admit it now that it was extremely hard having you in a room, my parent's room no less, with a bed and not doing anything to you."

It was Jareth's turn to laugh.

_My dear, you have no idea._

"Likewise," he said, rejoicing in the surprised look that came over her face. He pulled her even closer to him and kissed her again. His hands strayed from her sides, making their way to the button on her pants. Caught in the moment, Sarah didn't realize he had been able to unbutton them and pull them down to her knees. Feeling the cool air on her skin, she immediately regained her senses.

"Jareth," she said, scrambling out from underneath him. She looked at him, his face looking defeated. "As much as I want to do this, we can't, not right now."

Jareth understood her, but he had been waiting 10 years to have her, and now, when she finally confessed her love for him, she wanted to wait.

_You, woman, will be the death of me._

Sarah pulled her jeans back up and looked at him, her hands resting on her hips.

"I believe there was something you needed to tell me."

Remembering what he had originally wanted to tell her, his face lit up.

"Close the door please."

Sarah shut it, turned back around, her gaze falling upon Jareth.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Edmond has fallen in love with Jessica."

Sarah eyes widened as she heard him speak.

"That's terrific! Jessica told me she has fallen for Edmond."

Jareth smiled hearing her news.

"You know what this means? We'll have to get the two of them together now," Sarah said, her mind racing with ideas on how to accomplish the task. Jareth looked at her, marveling at how quickly her mind went to work.

"As much as I know this will benefit both of them, I fear I have to tell you something before we begin."

Sarah looked at him, confused by his words.

"What do you have to tell me?" she asked him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Edmond has not always been a bachelor. When we were younger, he fell in love with a young woman by the name of Aurelia. They both loved each other deeply and their wedding was one of the happiest days of his life. I expect Edmond has told you about the ways of our women, and how it is hard for them to conceive."

Sarah nodded, listening intently on what he was saying.

"Fortunately, when they married, Aurelia was at a point in her life when she would be able to conceive. Three months after their wedding, they found out that Aurelia was with child. I have never seen Edmond happier than he was at the prospect of having a child with her."

Sarah watched him, his face changing from joyful to painful with each word.

"Her pregnancy was normal; the child was healthy and growing well. Unfortunately, the birth was not what they expected. The child, a baby girl, was breech and Aurelia fought with all her strength to deliver. In the Underground, men are not allowed in the delivery room, even in circumstances where the mother could be in danger. Aurelia fought with all her might, but the child would not deliver. In the end, she lost too much blood and, as fate would have it, her life as well as the girl's, were taken to the after life."

Sarah watched as a tear slid down the Goblin King's cheek. She wiped it away with her hand. Jareth grabbed her hand and kissed it. He looked at her.

"Edmond was not given the chance to say goodbye and not a day goes by where he feels if he had been in that room he could have saved both his wife and his child."

Sarah could feel a tear slide down her cheek.

"Jareth, I had no idea."

He looked at her.

"Of course you didn't. Why would you my love?"

"Thank you for telling me. You are a good friend and Edmond is lucky to have you by his side."

She kissed his cheek, rubbing her arm up and down his back in a soothing way. Before she could suppress it, a large yawn ripped from her mouth. Jareth looked at her amused.

"Oh excuse me."

"I think someone needs to go to bed."

Sarah nodded her head, lying back onto the mattress, pulling Jareth down next to her. Cuddling up next to him, she closed her eyes, breathing his scent in deeply.

"Tomorrow we can figure out how to get those two together," she said, snuggling in even closer to him.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you Jareth," she answered.

In an instant both were asleep, their dreams filled with visions of the other.

………………………………………………………………

The morning had passed without any concern. Jessica had gone to work and the other three woke up late. Sarah had left Jareth in bed while she took Cricket for a run. When she returned home, she found Jareth and Edmond sitting in the backyard reading the newspaper. As she walked onto the deck both looked up.

"Well good morning you two," she said, giving them a bright smile, taking a sip from her coffee mug. Jareth gave her a large smile.

"Good morning. How was your run?"

"Refreshing."

"You should have waked me; I would have gone with you," Edmond said.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted to go by myself today. Needed to do some thinking. Not that I don't appreciate your company Edmond, but I had some things plaguing my mind."

"Sarah, there is no need to explain yourself. I understand completely what you're saying. I'm just too good for you. You can at least admit it," he said, laughing.

"You caught me," Sarah said, holding her hands up.

"I would have gone with you," Jareth said.

"You looked to peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. I figured you could use the sleep."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he said, eyeing her closely.

"Nothing. I just figured you probably don't sleep that much while your in the Underground."

Edmond laughed.

"You couldn't be more right. He never sleeps. I wonder how he functions at all."

Turning to him, Sarah couldn't help herself.

"Edmond, where did you go last night? I remember eating dinner with you, but after that, I don't recall seeing you at all."

Jareth looked at her, his eyes telling her to stop talking. Edmond, on the other hand, looked embarrassed.

"I escorted Jessica home last night. She said she needed to go to bed early and I figured she would probably like some company on her way back."

"Well now, wasn't that nice of you. When we talked last night all she could say were good things about you. I think she really likes you," she said, a smile forming on her face.

Hearing this, Edmond looked genuinely happier. Picking up his glass of orange juice, he took a long draught, his smile returning after he had swallowed. Jareth noticed his change of mood and began to laugh. Edmond looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and returning to his paper.

"Hello!" called a shrill voice from the other side of the yard. Sarah turned to see who was calling, only to find Mary-Jane walking into the backyard. Smiling, Sarah walked up to her.

"Hey Mary-Jane."

"Hi Sarah," she said, her gaze falling on Edmond and Jareth, both of which had their shirts off. "Well hello there," she said, watching the two men stand as she walked to the porch.

"Such manners! You would think you were royals."

Sarah couldn't miss the small smiles that appeared on both of their faces.

"What can I do for you Mary-Jane?"

"Sarah, you know how much I dislike asking favors, but I would really like to ask you something."

"Mary-Jane, you know Jessica and I will do anything for you."

"Yes, but I'm not asking you for a cup of sugar or a lemon. Sarah, Michael and I are going to Seattle on Saturday and Ryan has refused to come along. I called our usual babysitter but she's booked this weekend and I would try to pawn him off on my sister but she's on her annual tour around Europe where all she does is drink and eat for two weeks straight."

"Mary-Jane would you like us to watch Ryan on Saturday?"

"Oh Sarah, I would hate to ask you, but we're out of options."

"Mary-Jane, don't worry about it. We'd be happy to watch Ryan on Saturday. We were thinking about going to the Gorge. Would you mind if he came with us?"

"Do I mind? Of course not. Take him wherever you want. Thank you so much Sarah. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. I want to thank you for the wonderful time last night. Jareth enjoyed himself very much."

"Yes I did," he said, walking up to the two women.

"Michael and I enjoyed having you over. We have to do it again before the summer's over."

"I agree," Jareth said, but he doubted he would be there by the end of the summer.

"Well, I have to go. I don't know why I signed up to be on the parent committee at Ryan's school. Could you possibly see me heading a bake sale? I think not. I'll call you later Sarah to talk more about Saturday."

"Alright Mary-Jane. Talk to you later."

The woman waved to Jareth and Edmond then turned and walked out of the yard. Jareth turned to Sarah.

"Do my ears deceive me or are we having a guest on Saturday?"

"Your ears don't deceive you. Ryan is coming over on Saturday and we're going to take a trip up to the Gorge. We can visit Multnomah Falls and Bonneville Dam and if you're lucky, you can even try out some wind surfing in Hood River."

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I will always be lucky if I am able to see you everyday."

Sarah blushed, looking down at the grass. Jareth cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's true Sarah. I feel like the luckiest man above ground and below because I'm able to see your smile each morning."

_Jareth, why don't you just make me cry, huh?_

He leaned down and kissed her. They were interrupted by a slight coughing on the other side of the yard. They turned and looked at Edmond.

"If you're going to do that, I suggest you find a room. You're ruining my view," he said with a playful smile.

"Oh shut up Edmond," Jareth called, walking back toward his lounge chair. Edmond laughed.

"I'm going to take a shower. You two should get ready too. I was thinking about surprising Jessica by taking her out to lunch."

Upon hearing Jessica's name, Edmond immediately sprang from his chair.

"I think I'll take a shower as well."

Jareth laughed, watching his friend walk into the house and make his way upstairs. Sarah turned to look at Jareth.

"He certainly isn't hiding his feelings is he?"

"I should say not," Jareth said, standing up and walking toward her. Taking her into his arms once more, he trailed kisses down her throat. Sarah laughed lightly as he pulled her even closer to him. She pulled back, looking at him.

"I'm going inside now. I want to see you ready in 30 minutes."

"I'll be waiting for you," he said, running his hands down her sides. "But maybe things will go faster if I help you bathe."

"Somehow I don't think it would go faster," Sarah said, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Pulling away from him, she made her way to the house.

"Get ready, Jareth."

"I am," he said, grabbing his water glass and emptying it. Putting it down, he followed her shadow inside, making his way to his bedroom.

**A/N:** So there's the next chapter. I don't know if this story is ever going to end. Anyway, short chapter, I know, but they will get longer sooner. I just felt like doing a short one. Thanks to everyone who reviews. I love you! I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks!


	11. Windsurfing and Reckless Driving

**A/N:** So, I came up with chapter while I was sitting in church on Saturday night completely bored, and all of a sudden, I was like "I need a pen" and immediately started writing while the Priest was in the middle of the gospel reading. I must remind myself to think holier things while sitting in church. The things my mind comes up with in church…I should be sent to Hell. Hahahaha. Enjoy! Oh, P.S. if you want to read some other stories I've written, check out my new and totally re-vamped website. I posted some 'not-so-wholesome' fics I've written. There's a Jareth and Sarah one. I rather like it. Check it out.

**Windsurfing and Reckless Driving**

The rest of the week passed quickly. Jareth and Sarah were more than happy to see their two friends become closer and more intimate and it did wonders for their own relationship. Any chance they had, Sarah and Jareth were all over each other. But it always ended before anything happened. Sarah was more than happy to make Jareth wait; in truth she was a little frightened by him and the fact that she had never really been with a guy was something that plagued her mind every day. Jareth, on the other hand, wanted more than Sarah was willing to give, and her constant pleas of "Not now" or "We can't" were driving him insane. But he was humbled by the thought of being able to touch her or kiss her and soon his advances were not as needy and predatory.

Before they knew it, Saturday had come and Mary-Jane was dropping Ryan off on the front porch.

"Thank you so much Sarah, I owe you a big one!"

"Don't worry about it. We're more than happy to have Ryan come with us."

Ryan stood there, watching the two women talk, a look of disgust on his face. He was 13 for crying out loud – he didn't need a babysitter and he wasn't going to have this 25-year old woman boss him around. He was glad he would be able to hang out with Jareth and Edmond. For some reason, and he couldn't place it, the two men didn't seem normal. Sure they looked like regular men, but there was this feeling he got around them that he had never felt before and it almost scared him. But was he drawn to it. These men were powerful, and he could sense it.

Mary-Jane looked at him.

"Ryan, please listen to Sarah today. If we get back and she tells me that you were a right shit, you know the first thing that'll go is your PSP and maybe even your PS2. Got it?" she asked him, her voice unwavering and demanding.

"Got it Mom," he said, then his eyes roamed over Sarah, "I'm sure we're going to have a great day," he said, his mouth forming into a menacing smile.

"I'm not playing games Ryan Jacob Hughes. Don't embarrass your father and myself," she said, he hands on her hips and her eyes staring into his.

"I know Mom."

"Oh I love you," she said, pulling him into a tight hug, squishing his body into hers. Sarah looked to the Volvo on the street and waved a hello to Michael. He honked back, causing Mary-Jane to start and release Ryan.

"Bye everyone! Have a wonderful day and we'll see you later tonight," she said, rushing to the car. With a double honk, the Hughes' Volvo sped down the street. Sarah turned to Ryan.

"Do you have your suit?"

"Yeah," he answered bluntly.

"Then I suggest you put it on right now. We're going to leave in a couple of minutes and when we get to Hood River you'll have to use a Porta-Potty. Trust me when I say you're not going to want to use those when we get there."

As they were walked into the house, Jessica walked out of the kitchen carrying a cooler.

"Hey Sarah, I think I got everything. Water, Diet Coke, fruit and I also packed some chips and salsa. Do you want me to make some sandwiches or are we going to get lunch there?"

"I think we'll get lunch there. I know they have some great little restaurants that we can look at. If we were just going to go to Multnomah Falls then I would suggest sandwiches, but seeing that we're going further down, we'll do lunch."

Jessica nodded and then walked back into the kitchen making her way to the garage. Sarah looked at Ryan.

"Jessica's pretty hot," he said, his eyes glinting mischievously. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Ryan, go put your suit on," she said, pushing him down the hall.

"Okay, okay, don't touch the shirt," he said, shying away from her and slamming the bathroom door shut. Sarah turned around, only to collide with Jareth.

"Jareth, are you and Edmond all ready to go?" she asked him as he helped her off the floor.

"Yes, but I have to say the bathing costumes that you provided us with are entirely uncomfortable. They are overly large and don't let anything air out."

Sarah blushed at the comment, realizing what he was referring to.

"They're supposed to be like that Jareth. Everyone will be wearing something like that. Don't worry about it. Back to my original question, do you have everything you need?"

"I have everything you told me that I would need to bring."

"Good. Put your stuff in the Jeep and I'll grab Ryan and we can get out of here."

"We're taking two cars?"

"Yeah, Jessica and I figured that it would be a little tight if we all went in one car, so we're taking both."

Jareth nodded and then walked off toward the garage. Ryan came out of the bathroom, a look of pure boredom on his face.

"Ready?" she asked him, hoping he would at least look a little more interested.

"Yeah. This sucks. Why do I have to go with you? Why can't I just stay home?"

"Ryan, how old are you?" Sarah asked him, getting a little annoyed.

"13, but I'll be 14 next month."

"Then maybe you should start acting like you're in middle school and not in the first grade."

"Whatever," he said, walking toward the garage. Sarah just shook her head.

_This is going to be a long day._

When she got out into the garage she found Jareth, Jessica, Edmond and Ryan all standing around waiting for her.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road," she said, moving toward her Jeep. Jareth walked to the passenger seat. Before she got in, Sarah looked at Ryan.

"Do you want to ride with Jessica or me?"

He looked at the two cars as if judging which one would be the better ride.

"I'll ride with you."

………………………………………………………………

Traffic out of Portland was relatively light which provided the troupe an open highway and a chance to make excellent time to Multnomah Falls. Jareth quietly read while Ryan sulked in the back seat. Sarah couldn't help but glance at him through the rear-view mirror every now and then, a smile coming to her lips as she saw his lower lip pout and his face twist as if he were disgusted about something.

_Men, they never change. No matter what age they are._

When they got closer to the falls, Jareth left his book on the floor as his interest was no longer on the words in front of him but the scenery around him.

"This certainly is different than the city."

"Yeah, I've always liked the Gorge. It's beautiful here and so peaceful. You can go hiking almost anywhere. A couple summers ago, Jessica and I went fly fishing with her grandfather. We went to the most beautiful little spot called Eagle Creek. The hike was 4 miles and it was rather rocky, but it was spectacular. Unfortunately when we were fishing, I wasn't paying attention and got the fly stuck in his leg, but that's another story altogether."

Jareth looked at her.  
"I would like to hear this tale."

"Well," she said, Jareth noticing the way her face redden with embarrassment, "We were casting off and he was standing behind me in a wooded area and as I brought the pole up to cast off, I flicked it forward and felt it get stuck. Thinking it was stuck in the trees, I yanked hard on it only to find out it wasn't stuck in the trees but in his leg, right in the back, where it bends. I couldn't believe I had done that and I was willing to cut it out of him, but he said no and wouldn't let me near him. I'm trained in first aid and had my kit with me, but he said he didn't mind it. I felt so bad, and then we had to hike back to the car and it was hotter than hell that day and I had a huge blister on the back of my heel and I had gotten my period and my shorts were a mess and Jessica wouldn't stop laughing at me. It was a mess of a day but the scenery was beautiful. And to top it off, Jessica's granddad didn't even get the damn fly out of his leg for another two days, claiming he wanted to wait so he could go see his general practitioner."

At the mention of the word 'period,' a loud moan was heard from the back seat, provoking Sarah to laugh. Jareth had already been laughing and the two of them joined in together.

"It sounds like you had one wreck of a day. I hope today isn't as bad."

Sarah looked at him.

"I guarantee it won't," she said, her gaze returning to the road in front of her. "Ah look, we're here," she said, pulling onto an off ramp that would lead them to the parking lot of the falls, Jessica and Edmond following close behind.

Multnomah Falls, a beautiful waterfall carved into the scenery of the beautiful Columbia River Gorge. The second highest year-round waterfall in the U.S., its beauty did not go unnoticed by both Jareth and Edmond. As they walked to the pooling waters of the falls, the two Fae couldn't help but look all around them.

"It's remarkable," said Edmond, his gaze lingering at the top of the falls.

"It certainly is," Jareth remarked after a few moments of silence.

Sarah stared at Jessica, amazed at how taken the two men were by the falls. The two women merely rolled their eyes. Sarah turned to her side, looking at Ryan.

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad brought me when I was 10. We hiked to the top."

"It's a great hike, but we don't have time today. We can hike to the bridge if you want to."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Jareth and Edmond started walking toward a small path with signs posted before it, warning the hikers of possible dangers and how long the trails were. Without looking back, both men began the climb to the bridge over the falls. Sarah looked at Ryan.

"Do you want to go up?"

"Whatever," he said nonchalantly, following the two women as they walked up the path.

The hike was relatively easy, intended for anyone to be able to make the hike. As they stood on the bridge and looked up to the top, their faces moist from the spray of the falls, Sarah couldn't help but smile. She was having so much fun and for the first time in her life she was extremely happy.

"How tall is the waterfall?" Edmond asked, his gaze still centered at the apex of the falls.

"It drops 620 feet," Jessica answered.

"How far is the bridge from the ground?"

"You know, I don't know. Sarah, do you know?"

"I think we're a few hundred feet up. Like I said, we could hike to the top of the falls, but that takes over an hour and we still have more things to see."

Just then, Jareth looked at Edmond, a smile across his face and an evil glint in his eye. Edmond nodded, understanding Jareth completely. Without another thought, both men grabbed Ryan by the legs and brought him to the edge of the bridge, fully making a show of trying to throw him off. Ryan began to thrash about while both Jareth and Edmond laughed hysterically.

"Jareth! Edmond! Let go of him now! This isn't funny!" Sarah screamed, running toward them.

Just then a Park Ranger walked onto the bridge. Seeing the fiasco before her, she immediately radioed her supervisor and ran toward the two men who were holding the boy.

"Let go of that boy right now!"

Both Jareth and Edmond turned to look at the woman, realizing their little prank had been seen. Setting Ryan back onto the ground, they turned to the woman. She was moderately tall, her brown hair pinned into a bun on her head while the green uniform she wore did hardly anything for her thin body frame. A badge on her relatively flat chest read "NATALIE". She looked at Ryan.

"Are you alright young man? Have they hurt you in any way?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." He turned to Jareth. "Why did you do that?"

Jareth looked amused.

"We were only having a bit of fun. Ryan, do you think we would actually have let you fall?"

"I don't care if you let me fall or not, that was a pretty asshole thing to do."

"And you scared the hell out of me," Sarah said.

"It looks like you all know each other. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the park right now and we will be taking pictures of your drivers' licenses to prevent further disturbances."

Jareth looked furious, but then his countenance changed completely, turning from angered to alluring. He walked toward Natalie.

"I'm so sorry to have made a disturbance," he glanced at the badge on her chest, "Natalie. It won't happen again."

The woman before him looked completely surprised. A hand strayed to her chest while her eyes looked entranced. Jareth layered on the charm.

"There is no need to prevent these two lovely ladies admittance to the park. It was wholly my fault and I shall take the blame."

Natalie nodded her head, unable to take her eyes off Jareth. Sarah watched the entire conversation with her mouth open.

"We will be leaving now, but there is no reason for you to take pictures of our licenses."

Natalie nodded once again. Jareth gave her a smile and turned to the others.

"It looks as if we'll be leaving now," he said, walking back toward the other side of the bridge. Jessica looked at Sarah, her mouth open as well and the two just shook their heads in disbelief.

When they got to the car, Sarah turned to Jareth.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked her, a smile across his face.

"That," Sarah said, flinging her arms in the direction of the bridge.

"Oh that," he said, his smile even bigger, "that was nothing," he said, getting back into the car. Sarah just shook her head. Ryan, on the other hand, was not fooled.

"So Jareth," he said, trying to be as cool as possible, "when are you going back home?"

"Jareth doesn't know when he's going back to the Underground…" Sarah said, then realized what she had done. Clamping her hand over her mouth, she looked at Jareth, horrified.

"No, it's alright Sarah. I knew it would come out at some point."

He turned to Ryan, who was looking very interested in what he had to say.

"Ryan, as you have probably guessed, Edmond and I are not from this world."

"I knew something was up. I could feel it."

"Yes, just like most children can sense magic. Edmond and I are from a world called the Underground. There, I am not Jareth King, I am Jareth, King of the Goblins and ruler of the Labyrinth."

Ryan's mouth dropped open.

"You're a king?"

Jareth nodded.

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"Because I was sent here on a mission and I will not be able to return until I have accomplished it."

"How do you know Sarah and Jessica?"

"When Sarah was just a few years older than yourself, she wished her brother away to the goblins. When a child is wished away, I have to give the person who wished it away a chance to win back the child. The chance is to run my Labyrinth. If they are able to solve it within 13 hours, then the child is theirs and they are free to go. If they do not make it, I keep the child and they are returned above ground where their life changes and they do not remember the Labyrinth."

"How does Sarah remember you?" Ryan asked him, his face excited with all the new information he was learning.

"Sarah remembers me because she has been the only person to have ever solved the Labyrinth."

Ryan looked surprised.

"Sarah solved the Labyrinth?"

"As shocking as it sounds, yes, I solved the Labyrinth and in less than 13 hours too."

"Yes you did, but you also had help if I recall. You did not do it solely by yourself."

"But I did it and that's all that matters."

"Okay, okay you two, simmer down. Jareth, where the hell do you go and figure you can hang me over a bridge?"

"You're a sharp one for your age aren't you? As I said before, Edmond and I were just having a bit of fun."

"Well, it wasn't funny."

"Yeah, you scared the hell out of me. It was a childish thing to do Jareth," Sarah said, clearly angry.

"It's Edmond, he's a bad influence on me. He's always been a bad influence. We were childhood companions…"

"Bosom companions?" Sarah cut in, trying hard not to laugh hysterically.

"Friends," he said, shooting an annoyed glance at her, "We were friends. Until he arrived here, we hadn't spent more than four hours together since our schooling. We were right terrors when we were younger. We almost killed each other many times. His mother was my mother's sister and when I was placed upon the throne, his father died and he became Mediator. I helped him when Aurelia passed, but other than that, it has been a very long time since we have spent so much time together."

"But that doesn't explain why you held me over a bridge!" Ryan cut in.

"That, dear boy, is what we do to young children who are ungrateful for the things that are provided for them. Don't take your possessions for granted Ryan; there are many children in this world who have much less than you. You are very privileged to have what you have"

After that little conversation, all talking stopped for the remainder of the ride to Hood River. The weather was beautiful and when they arrived in town, the wind was perfect and it looked like they weren't the only ones to have decided the Gorge would be the perfect place to go on a warm, sunny Saturday. Parking and unloading the cars, the five travelers made their way down to the river. Checking out the many groups of people sprawled out on the beach, Sarah wished they had gotten to the river a little earlier. She checked her watch to see what time it was.

"Oh wow, it's already 12:30. Is anybody hungry? I could go for some lunch."

"I'm hungry too," Ryan said.

Sarah looked to Jessica, who nodded her head. Jareth and Edmond followed suit. Just as she opened her mouth to suggest they go get something to eat, a large kite came crashing down toward the group, taken by a rogue stream of air. As Jareth, Sarah, Jessica and Ryan fell to the ground, Edmond, who had been busy looking at the water, turned his head just in time to see the kite come crashing into his head, leaving a large gash just above his right eye.

"Edmond!" screamed Jessica, rushing over to him.

Gripping his head, Edmond staggered to the side, letting his body fall to the ground.

The kite, which now lay motionless on the ground, was quickly pulled away by a young man who was running over to the group.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry. Are you alright man? Oh shit you're bleeding. Dude, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Edmond said, sitting up, his hand clutching his head. "You can never be so sure with those things. It's not your fault."

"Are you alright? Dude, that gash on your head doesn't look very good. I'm so sorry."

Jareth looked at the man.

"Excuse me young man, but what is your name?"

"Sean," he answered, concern throughout his voice.

"Sean, our friend here just seems to have been surprised by the kite. He will be alright. We understand that you did not mean for the kite to hurt anyone and have no harsh feelings toward you."

Sean looked at Jareth, unable to explain why he felt so calm and cool around the tall, thin man. He nodded his head, picked up the kite and walked away. Jareth turned to Edmond.

"That was getting rather annoying. Anyway, you look like shit. Sarah," he said, turning toward her, "Is there a place where he can get that cleaned up?"

"We can take him to the emergency room. That gash looks pretty deep, he might need stitches. Does he have his magic?"

"Yes, but he cannot use it to heal himself. In the Underground we have individuals who are healers by birth. Although we have magic, we cannot use it to heal ourselves, although that gash will heal faster than it would on a human."

Jessica helped Edmond off the ground, handing him her towel so he could wipe the blood off his face. By now a group of people had begun to pool around them and without any acknowledgement, they walked back to the car. Using her cell phone, Sarah was able to find the nearest hospital and she told Jessica to follow her there.

"Oh fuck," Sarah said, clearly irritated.

"What?"

"Edmond doesn't have insurance. We're going to have to take him to a free clinic, and knowing those places, we'll be there all day."

………………………………………………………………

After spending three hours in the clinic, they left, Edmond with four new stitches in his forehead. Sarah looked at everyone.

"Who's hungry?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Good because I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat."

Making their way into town, they were greeted by many sporting stores and small cafes. Finding a smart looking restaurant, they all piled in, their stomachs empty and their spirits down. As they sat at the table, Sarah looked at everyone. Jareth was eyeing the menu, Edmond was touching his stitches, Jessica rubbing her hand down his arm, her head on his shoulder while Ryan looked bored as hell.

"I'm so sorry guys. I thought today was going to be great, but it looks as if we have all had a lousy time."

"Sarah, it wasn't your fault that Edmond got hurt. You had nothing to do with it. I haven't had that bad of a time, although I would have rather prefer to be back at home than here right now," Jessica said, giving her a weak smile. Sarah returned it.

"Thanks Jess, but I feel so bad. This day couldn't get any worse."

Just as the words came out of her mouth, a child, who had been walking by with his mother, decided that Sarah's shirt looked like a prime target to puke on. Sitting there looking at everyone, she could feel the vomit slide down the side of her face and pool on her shirt.

"Erase that last thought, now it's gotten worse."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" the woman said, reaching for a napkin and trying to wipe the puke off her face.

"It's alright," she said, grabbing her purse and heading to the bathroom. Cleaning her face and wringing out her shirt, she walked out to the Jeep and grabbed the clean shirt she packed for the ride home. Just as she went to take her shirt off, Jareth walked up to her.

"Sarah, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just today hasn't been going as well as I'd hoped it would."

"Nothing usually does," he said, watching her closely as she took her shirt off. Jareth's eyes opened wide while a smirk spread across his face. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Jareth, it's not like you've never seen a woman's breasts before," she said, turning around to get the shirt out of the bag she had brought.

"I've never seen yours before….you have a tattoo," he said, running his finger over the design on her lower back. It was more of a question than a statement. Feeling his touch on her skin, she gave a small shiver.

"That was the result of a drunken party in college where I woke up in the morning and found it on my back. Thank God I wasn't drunk enough to get the Virgin Mary. I have to say it isn't that bad, but it will never happen again."

"No, it's not bad at all, although tattoos are looked down upon in the Underground, especially on women."

She turned around, holding the shirt in her hands.

"Well, we're not in the Underground are we?" she said, moving to put the shirt on. Jareth put his hand out.

"Don't take this the wrong way Sarah, but you are incredibly stunning."

"Why would I take that the wrong way Jareth? It was a compliment, and one I appreciate very much," she said, pulling the shirt over her head. Just then Ryan came walking out of the restaurant.

"Hey, food's here. We ordered for you Sarah."

"Thanks," she said, throwing the bag back into the car and locking it behind her.

"Oh, looks like we got a bean thief," Ryan said, trying not to laugh.

Sarah looked at him closely, trying to figure out what he was saying. Jareth began to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" she said, her hands on her hips.

Ryan pointed at her shirt. Sarah looked down, noticing what they were laughing about.

"A little cold?" Ryan asked her. "It is a bit 'nipply' out."

"Oh shut up and get back in there," she said, pushing him back towards the doors. Ryan turned around and ran back through the open door, sniggering to himself.

"You are terrible," she said to Jareth, watching him laugh.

"I really like that boy. He reminds me of myself," he said, putting his arm around her as they walked back to the restaurant.

………………………………………………………………

"No bloody way," Jareth said, glancing in the rearview mirror. After they had finished eating, it was almost 5 pm and they had decided their day in the Gorge was finally over. Jareth had somehow convinced Sarah into letting him drive back and was glad when she found an excuse to take a nap.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up in her seat, wiping sleep from her eyes. "Jareth, how fast are you going?"

"The dial says 103, but I doubt that's right."

Just then Sarah heard the siren. Looking through the back window, she could see the police car swerving between traffic, trying to catch up with them.

"Jareth! Pull over!"

"Why?"

"Because we're being tailed by a cop. Now pull over!"

Signaling to the right, Jareth slowed the car, pulling the Jeep over to the side of the road. Looking at Sarah, he could see her shaking her head.

"I don't see what the problem is."

"Just don't say anything and get your permit out," she said, sighing.

As Jareth removed his permit from the glove box, a police officer tapped gently on the window.

Rolling down the window, Sarah could tell the man was large and domineering. His Ray-Ban aviators covered his eyes, but Sarah could tell that he probably had sharp, penetrating eyes.

"License and registration," the cop said, never looking away from Jareth.

Sarah handed him the registration while Jareth gave him his permit.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there Mr…" he glanced at the permit, "Mr. King?"

"The dial said 103, but I doubt that's correct.  
The cop eyed him closely.

"That's exactly how fast you were going."

He glanced at the registration.

"Who is Sarah Williams and does she know you're driving her car?"

"I'm Sarah Williams."

"Good afternoon ma'am," the cop said, glancing over the rim of his glasses, his mouth breaking into a smirk. Sarah was right, his eyes were sharp and penetrating. He looked her over, his eyes lingering on her chest.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need to see your license."

Trying not to cringe, she handed it to the cop.

"Sarah Ann Williams. Height: 5'7". Weight: 128 pounds. Eye Color: Green."

Jareth was getting impatient and still didn't understand why they had been pulled over.

"Officer, what does my companion's height, weight and eye color have to do with the speed we were traveling at?"

The cop looked at Jareth.

"I'm sorry Mr. King, was I interrupting something? You sound a little flustered."

"I don't see why we've been pulled over."

"You were pulled over because you were going nearly 55 miles per hour over the speed limit."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Jareth, please stop talking," Sarah said, leaning toward the driver side window.

"Officer, my friend here is new to Oregon and is not familiar with the state's laws."

"I can tell that. Either way Ms. Williams, you will be receiving the ticket seeing that he's a permitted driver."

Sarah nodded. "I know."

"You should keep better tabs on your charges," he said, walking back towards his patrol car to run the license. Sarah shot a glare at Jareth.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head.

The cop returned to the car.

"Here you are Ms. Williams," he said, handing her the ticket.

"Officer, is there a way I could pay this right now so I won't have to go to court?"

"Unfortunately, with a ticket that large, you're going to have to go to court for it."

"Wait, why is she going to have to go to court?" Jareth asked.

"Because that's the way we do it over here in America," the cop said, "We have more of a structured system than they do over in Europe."

Sarah wanted to say something smart but she decided against it knowing the cop wouldn't be one she would want to mess with.

"Shouldn't I be the one going to court?" Jareth asked.

"You should, but because you're a permitted driver, she's the one who's going."

Sarah could tell the officer was getting annoyed and she wanted nothing more than to get back home.

"Thank you officer for your time," she said, trying to hurry up the conversation.

"Is something wrong ma'am…something you would like to tell me?"

Sarah was getting annoyed.

"No officer, nothing's wrong," she said, frustrated.

"That's not a very nice tone," he said, clearly seeing that she wanted to leave.

"Officer, are you quite done? We are rather tired and we'd like to get home," Jareth said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're taking up our time. We are tired; we've had a long day and we are wasting even more time sitting here talking to you."

The officer lifted his glasses off his face, disbelief all over his face. Sarah put her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

"Would you like to say that again?"

"Are you slow? Can you not understand what I am saying? We would like to leave."

"Did you just insult me?" the officer asked him.

"I believe I did and I'll do it again if we have to sit here even longer listening to you ask frivolous questions and ogle at my companion's body composition."

The officer stepped away from the car.

"Sir, could you please step out of the vehicle?"

"Oh my God," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Why do I need to get out of the vehicle?" Jareth asked him.

"Please sir, step out of the car."

"I most certainly will not unless you tell me why I am getting out of the car."

"Jareth, just get out of the car," Sarah said, not believing what was going on beside her.

"Very well," he said bluntly, opening the car door and standing beside the vehicle.

"Please turn around," the cop said.

"Why?"

"Mr. King, here in the U.S, we teach our people to comply with orders. I suggest you turn around."

"I will not turn around until I am told why I need to."

Realizing he shouldn't have said it, the cop spun him around, throwing his arms behind his back and cuffing him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jareth cried, feeling the cool metal against his wrists.

"You're being arrested for insulting a police officer and resisting arrest," the officer said, walking him towards the cop car as he recited him his rights. Sarah had gotten out of the Jeep and was running over to the men.

"Officer, do you really need to arrest him? I mean, he doesn't know what he's saying."

He slammed the car door in Jareth's face then walked over to face Sarah.

"I'm sure I could be persuaded to let him go if the right deal was made," he said, running a finger down the side of her body and looking her over again. Fed up, tired and incredibly disgusted, Sarah, without even thinking, slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"There's no way in hell I would ever do that, you white trash pig," she spat, watching the rage swell up in his eyes. In one quick movement, he had her pinned to the cop car with her hands behind her back, a pair of cuffs around her wrists.

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do Ms. Williams," he said, shoving her forcefully into the back of the car. Walking to the Jeep, he turned it off and locked it then walked back to the car. Jareth looked at Sarah, who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Sarah, why did you do that?"

"Because he's a pig and I figured if you were going to jail, hell, I might as well join you. There's always a first for everything."

………………………………………………………………

After they had gotten to the police station and had been finger printed, Sarah was allowed her one phone call. She waited for the other line to answer, getting anxious when the final ring neared. But then a voice spoke up.

"Hello?"

"Jess, it's Sarah."

"Where are you guys? You should have been home over and hour ago"

"Um, yeah, about that. We're going to need you to come bail us out."

"Sarah…what do you mean 'bail us out'?"

"Um, Jareth and I have been arrested."

**A/N:** So there you go…the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. I can't wait to see what's going to happen.


	12. Coming to Terms

**A/N:** Why does Noah Wyle have to be so damn cute? Talk about school boy good looks. Anyway, another update for you guys. I have to admit, I was getting rather anxious to see what was going to happen between Sarah and Jareth. Or should I say Jessica and Edmond? Hmmm. Anyway, enjoy!

**Coming to Terms**

Edmond turned to look at Jessica, the look on her face telling him something was wrong.

"What is it Jessica?"

"It's Sarah and Jareth. They've been arrested."

"What?" he asked, his voice conveying his shock.

"Sarah and Jareth are in jail," she told him, her voice in a mock laugh as she came to the realization of what she was telling him.

"But how?"

"I have no idea. All she said was that they had been pulled over and that they're being held in Troutdale."

Edmond fell back onto the couch, trying to understand the situation. He looked at Jessica, his face puzzled.

"What does being arrested entail here? I cannot believe it has the same meaning as it does in the Underground."

"If the Underground is as you've described it, no, it's not exactly the same but close."

"You mean to tell me that Jareth is stuck in a cell where they are keeping him captive?"

Jessica nodded. "Something like that."

Edmond sat there, his face devoid of emotion. Then, in an instant, he threw his head back and let out a deep, belly-shaking laugh. Jessica eyed him as if he had just gone crazy.

"Why are you laughing?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stared at her, his face beaming.

"I'm laughing because I'm thinking about Jareth being a prisoner," he said, trying hard not to laugh again. "It's kind of funny when you think about it."

Jessica realized what he was saying and soon she too began to laugh. The thought of Jareth, King of the Goblins, being held in a common cell was rather amusing. Edmond wiped his eyes looking at Jessica.

"He's going to be livid you know."

"Oh, I can only guess," she said, watching a mischievous look come over his face. "What are you thinking?"

"Would it not be funny if we let him stay the night there?"

"Edmond! How can be so cruel? And what about Sarah? She's there too."

"Oh, Sarah can take care of herself. She's a strong girl. But think of Jareth – without his power or his magic. It would be like he's any other person."

"If he found out you wanted him to spend the night in jail he would put you in the Iron Maiden," she said, throwing a pillow at him. Edmond grabbed her hands, threading his fingers through hers.

"Yes, but that's if he finds out."

"And how do you know I won't tell him?" she asked him as he pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," he said, his lips finding hers in a passionate kiss. When they parted, Edmond's eyes were sparkling.

"Do you know what you do to me Jessica?" he asked her, running a hand down her cheek. Embarrassed, her cheeks blushed and she looked down at her lap.

"Do you know what you do to me?" she whispered, hoping he hadn't heard.

Edmond grabbed her chin, tilting it up so he could look at her.

"You are beautiful. I want you to know that. I don't know why but I feel like a new person when I'm with you."

"Edmond, you don't have to…" she was cut off by Edmond's lips on hers. He pulled back after a few long moments.

"Jessica, it has been a very long time since I've done this, but I would like your permission to court you."

Jessica began to laugh, unable to control herself. Edmond looked at her, heart broken. Jessica looked at him, trying to compose herself.

"Edmond, ha ha ha, Edmond it's not that," she said, falling off the couch, trying to get a hold of herself. Edmond looked taken back.

"Jessica, I didn't expect you to react like this."

She pulled him down on the floor and kissed him with fervor. She pulled back.

"It's not everyday that someone asks to 'court' me. A simple 'let's go out' would have sufficed."

Edmond smiled realizing the clashing of cultures. "I should have realized."

"No, don't worry about it. Now, I can think of something else we could be doing instead of talking," she said, her eyes playful.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, his eyes just as playful.

"I think it involves a certain room upstairs with a comfortable bed and lots of pillows," she said, pulling him to her in another zealous kiss.

"I like what you're thinking," he said after pulling away and picking her up off the floor. With that the two of them made their way upstairs, knowing looks on their faces.

……………………………………………………………….

The holding cell was large despite the other seven people in it. Jareth sat on a bench, looking around him. Sarah had been led to a room for questioning while he had been sent here. Glancing at the other people in the cell, Jareth began to realize that he was most likely the only one in it who hadn't already been to jail. Of course there were those who looked like the common criminal, but then there were those that didn't. A man across the cell from him kept staring at him in a animal sort of way, liking his lips every other minute. Jareth looked to his right, trying to avoid the man's gaze. A pregnant teen sat beside him, her eye puffy and black while her arms were covered in bruises. Jareth watched her, wondering how anyone could do that to a woman and a pregnant one no less. She caught him looking at her.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she said with a sad attempt at a smile.

"How could it not be bad? You're covered in bruises."

"Well, I can't say that it wasn't my fault."

"Madam, no man should ever hit a woman. Regardless of what you think, it looks as if he wanted to kill you," he told her, his voice filled with hate.

"If I had gotten dinner ready he never would have had a reason to hit me."

Jareth couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean to tell me he hit you because you didn't have his dinner ready?"

"I should have had it ready; he tells me everyday what time he's coming home. I should have had it done," she said, shaking her head.

"What is wrong with women in this world? Do they have no self esteem? Why is it that so many of you let men walk all over you and do nothing when you are the victim except blame yourselves for his damnable treatment?" he spat, standing up to cower at the young woman.

"Hey, David Bowie, take a seat and shut the hell up," an officer yelled, walking over toward the holding cell. Jareth looked behind him and noticed the officer was not joking.

His gaze returned to the girl. She looked at him, an undeniable look of fright across her bruised face. Realizing his stance, he returned to the bench hoping to the gods Sarah would soon return.

………………………………………………………………

Sarah watched the deputy across from her. She couldn't help but feel relieved that it was a woman. Her name badge said Renee.

"So Ms. Williams, can you please tell me why you slapped a police officer across the face?"

"I slapped him because he sexually harassed me."

The deputy looked at her closely.

"Please elaborate."

"Well, it started when we were in the car. He asked to see my license and I gave it to him. Then he proceeded to read it out loud, particularly the part about my height, weight and eye color, which I found rather uncomfortable. After Jareth had been put into the police car, I asked the officer if he really needed to arrest him and then proceeded to tell me, "I'm sure I could be persuaded to let him go if the right deal was made" while he ran his hand down the side of my body and ogled over my breasts."

Sarah watched the deputy's reaction as she told her what happened and was pleased to find she was revolted.

"Ms. Williams I'm sorry for what has happened to you. Fortunately every police car is equipped with a video camera. Once we have finished viewing the video tape, we'll be able to tell you what's going to happen. I've looked over Officer…" she opened a manila file on the table and glanced at a piece of paper with a picture on it, "Officer Miller's file and have found previous complaints against his conduct. We're going to look into it and get back to you."

"Thank you Renee."

With that she stood up and motioned for Sarah to follow suit. Walking her back to the cell, she gave her a smile and then walked back toward the room they had just left. Jareth was immediately at her side.

"What happened?"

"They asked me some questions about what happened and I told them the reason I slapped him was because he sexually assaulted me."

"Did they say anything about letting us go?"

"She said they we're going to review the video from the police car and see what they can learn from that. I'm pretty sure that once they see it they'll realize that there's no reason we should be here."

"I don't understand why Jessica and Edmond have not gotten here yet."

"Jareth, even if they were here, they'd have to post our bail and even then we wouldn't be able to walk out. Judging from what I've heard, it doesn't sound like they try to get things done very quickly around here."

"Then I take it we'll be here for quite some time. Oh joy, just what I was hoping for – more time for that man over there to stare at me and lick his lips. Not to mention the time I'll have to talk to the battered pregnant girl and watch that man over there pick his nose. I find it hard to believe he hasn't found what he's been digging for over the past hour. "

Sarah hit him. "Smart ass."

"Yes, well, my mother always told me I needed to embrace some form of emotion. She said I would be able to get the ladies if I showed some sentiment. Apparently the ladies aren't impressed with my wit; it seems only the men are, which unfortunately is not my thing."

"It's your wit that makes you who you are. It seems being captive has made you cynical," she said, laughing at him.

"Well, I can't say it was something I was looking forward to," he said rather cruelly.

"Well, it's not something I was looking forward to either," she said, starting to get annoyed with his attitude. "Why don't you just go sit down and do something."

"Oh, fine idea. There's so much to do in this cell," he said, his demeanor becoming cold.

"Jareth, don't have that tone with me. I wasn't the one who got us here."

"No, you were the one who slapped the officer."

"Only after you insulted him and decided to drive like a maniac," she yelled turning her back to him and walking across the cell.

"Bloody hell, where the fuck is Edmond?" he spat, walking back to his seat next to the pregnant teen.

The man who had been intent on picking his nose looked at him.

"Hey buddy, watch your language. There are women present."

Jareth looked at him. If looks could kill, the man would have been dead in an instant. "Sir, I believe your time is better spent entertaining your nose than trying to tell me what is right and what is wrong," he said, his full royal disposition showing itself.

The man immediately backed down, realizing the man with the school boy looks and bad teeth was not one to piss off. "Sorry man; didn't mean anything by it."

Jareth's scowl returned as he watched Sarah across the cell chatting with a man in a suit. Jareth watched as she asked him questions and he answered them. She was smiling at this new acquaintance and he couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy watching her smile being wasted on someone other than himself.

_Where the hell is Edmond?_

………………………………………………………………

He couldn't believe the turn his life had taken. Lying next to him was a beautiful woman with a spirit he had never seen and the mind of a sage. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman and more. She slumbered next to him, her head snuggled close to his chest as his arm was draped over her. He could feel her breathe, the small stream of air hitting his skin every time she exhaled. A smile crept across his face. He would give anything to have the moment last forever, not be forgotten with time. Although, as he thought about it, some moments of the previous night would not want to be forgotten either.

Moving slightly, Jessica's eyelashes batted against his skin as she awakened slowly, pulling him closer to her as she realized where she was. Looking up into his face, she couldn't hold back a smile.

"Good morning," Edmond said, beaming at her.

"It is a good morning," she said, pulling him even closer to her. "But I think there's something we need to do."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"There's a little matter concerning Sarah and Jareth in jail. I think we need to go and get them now."

Edmond groaned as he realized the alone time with Jessica would once again diminish once the household was filled again.

"Do we really need to?" he asked her, his voice whining like that of a child asking his mother if he really needed to eat his vegetables.

"Yes, unfortunately we do. I feel bad for leaving Sarah there all night and I can just tell you right now that Jareth will be furious."

"Oh, I know, that's why I want to have a camera when I see him. So I can take a picture of his lovely mug," Edmond said, his smile even wider and his eyes twinkling.

"You're terrible," she said, hitting him playfully.

"So I've been told. I just can't fathom why so many have called me terrible. I have always considered myself 'charming'."  
"Smart ass," Jessica said, leaning up toward his face and kissing him. She then stepped out of bed, dragging the sheet around her body as she made her way toward the bathroom. "Come on Edmond, we need to get dressed."

With his cat-like reflexes, and of course his magic, he had stripped Jessica of her sheet and was standing in front of her, clothed and looking pristine. Her mouth gaped when she saw him.

"How did you do that?"

"Dear, it seems you're taking a bit longer than expected to get ready. Might I help you in the bathroom? I do believe it would go a bit faster if we worked together," he said, pulling her to him and trailing kisses down her neck.

"Edmond," she said her voice low and husky. How was she succumbing so easily to this man?

"Yes?" he asked as he pulled back to look at her. Roaming her body with his eyes, a smile spread across them as he dressed her with his magic. "Now, that looks better." Jessica looked down, realizing her body was now clothed, if that was what one could call it.

"As nice as these are, I think I need a little more," she said, gesturing at the barely there bra and panties Edmond had decided to put her in.

"Really? I think it's quite fetching," he said, licking his lips.

"Edmond! We need to go and if you're going to waste my time with this, we won't get to Troutdale until noon."

Knowing he was going to make her angry if he didn't stop, he waved his hand and she was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, a blue t-shirt and sandals.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked.

"I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes," she said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, knowing she had just won. She heard a moan from the other side of the door and then footsteps walking out of the room. Smiling to herself, she couldn't believe the turn her life had taken.

………………………………………………………………

Jareth looked up from the television, the box with no sound he had been watching for the past five hours. Although watching the people around him provided much amusement, the reruns of MacGyver on T.V. Land provided more enjoyment. He was now caught up with the final season of the hit 80s show. He glanced at Sarah, who had fallen asleep across the cell from him.

_Why do you always end up ruining a good thing Jareth?_

He got up and walked toward the slumbering woman. He knelt down in front of her, careful not to wake her. Running a finger over her lips, he closed his eyes, hiding the pain and torment he had suffered for so long. Shifting slightly, Sarah opened her eyes. She was surprised to find Jareth kneeling in front of her, his eyes closed. On instinct she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her in a tight embrace. Inhaling softly, she took in his scent, happy that he was there with her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing she was the only one who could ever get him to apologize.

"It's alright," she answered, knowing it took a lot for him to apologize for anything.

Just then an officer walked to the cell.

"Sarah Williams and Jareth King?"

At the sound of their names, Sarah and Jareth looked toward the door. An officer was standing against it holing two manila folders.

"Yes?" Sarah asked as she stood up and walked toward him.

"You're Sarah Williams and Jareth King?" he asked, pointing to her and then to Jareth.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then you two are free to go," he said, unlocking the door and motioning for them to exit the cell.

"What do you mean we're free to go?" Jareth asked.

"I mean, we've reviewed the video tape from the police car and have come to understand that neither of you did anything to warrant an arrest."

Sarah looked at Jareth and then back at the officer.

"So, it's that simple. We're just free to go?"

"Yes. The items you came in with will be returned to you and you are free to make any phone calls you need to."

"And Officer Miller? What will happen to him?"

"He has been suspended until further notice without pay."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you officer."

"Don't thank me. He's the one who brought it on himself. As for you two, please follow me and we'll go and get your belongings."

………………………………………………………………

"Unfortunately your car has been impounded so you will need to go and get that. As to your other things, here they are," said the woman behind the counter, handing a cardboard box to Sarah.

"So am I expected to pay the impound fees?" Sarah asked her.

"I'm sorry ma'am; I don't know the answer to that. If you would like to fill out a comment card or a complaint card you can do so right over there," she said, pointing to a wooden booth next to the entrance. Sarah just shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. Thank you."

Grabbing the card board box, which was huge considering it had only a cell phone and two wallets in it, she walked over to Jareth who was sitting in the waiting area.

"Did they say anything about your car?"

"They said we would have to pick it up at the impound yard. That's going to be a bunch of money."

"I'll pay it Sarah; you don't need to worry about that."

"I'm not worried. I just think they should be the ones paying for it."

At that moment Edmond and Jessica came walking through the doors. When Jessica spotted Sarah she ran over to her. Sarah stood up, only to be tackled by Jessica in a very powerful hug.

"Sarah! Are you alright? Is everything okay? What happened? Why are you guys out here?" she asked, looking confused as she pulled away from her friend.

"Everything's alright Jess. Don't worry. We've been let go. It was a misunderstanding. They had no right to arrest us, although I did slap an officer across the face, but he sexually harassed me."

"What?" Jessica and Edmond asked at the same time.

"I'll tell you about it in the car. Can we just go? We need to go pick up the Jeep at the impound."

"Yeah, okay," she said, taking her friend by the arm and leading her outside. Edmond looked at Jareth.

"Fancy seeing you here 'friend'," Jareth said, his voice ice cold.

"Jareth, don't have that tone with me. There was nothing we could do," Edmond said, trying to avoid Jareth's eyes.

"Really? I find that hard to believe seeing that you still have your magic," Jareth spat.

"I…" he tried but was cut off by a wave of Jareth's hand.

"I don't want to hear it. I just want to go back home and have a nice shower and then take a nap," he said, walking out the doors. Edmond shrugged his shoulders and followed after him.

……………………………………………………………….

"I never want to do that again," Sarah said as she collapsed into one of the deck chairs. The impound yard had been a most unpleasing event, the man helping her an ass hole, and now they were back at home and sitting on the deck. Jessica and Edmond sat on the loveseat while Sarah and Jareth both lounged in the recliners.

"Yes, I have to say I'll look at things differently now that I've been to jail," Jareth said, his eyes closed as he let the sun shine down on his face. "I have to say that MacGyver is one cunning fellow. How does he do it?"

Sarah looked at Jessica and they both started laughing. Jareth opened his eyes and looked at Edmond.

"What did I say?"

"I have no idea," Edmond answered looking confused. Jareth shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes again.

"Sarah, what was it like? I've never been arrested before, so I wouldn't know," Jessica said.

"It was as if they didn't want you to be there ever again. Some of the officers were nice and others treated you as if you were a criminal. They definitely make the impression that they don't want you to come back, and they did a good job. I hope I never have to go back."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you won't," Jessica said, giving her a loving smile.

"And what were you guys doing while we were in the big house?" Sarah asked, noticing the way both Edmond and Jessica's faces changed from relaxed to alert at the sound of her query.

"Um…nothing. We were trying to figure out how we were going to get you out."

"Yeah…we were trying to figure out how to get you out," Edmond added.

Sarah's mouth fell open. Jessica knew she knew. She put her index finger over her mouth trying to tell her to stay quiet. Edmond looked down at his hands.

"You two did it," Sarah mouthed silently as Jessica nodded her head, a small smile on her lips. "Um Jess, can you help me with something in the kitchen. I need your opinion on something," she said, getting up and walking back into the house.

"Uh, sure thing Sarah," she said, leaving Edmond on the loveseat as she joined Sarah in the kitchen. Turning the sink on, Sarah turned to look at Jessica.

"You two did it!"

"Shhh. Quiet! The whole neighborhood will find out."

Sarah pulled Jessica closer to her. "I can't believe you slept with him."

"Well I did…and it was wonderful," she said with a reminiscent look in her eye.

"So glad you were getting it on while I was in jail," Sarah said sarcastically.

"I couldn't help it. He asked me if it was alright if he could court me," she said laughing.

"What? He asked if he could court you?" she said laughing.

"Uh huh."

"Well, it's not everyday someone asks to court you," Sarah said, walking over toward the fridge.

"I really like him Sarah. I really like him. There's just something about him that keeps me wanting to find out more."

Jessica turned the sink off while she walked over to the phone. Sarah reached into the fridge taking out a container of ice tea.

"Well, then I say, good for you. It's not everyday you meet someone like that. Hey Jess do you want any tea?" she asked as she glanced over at her friend.

"Sarah, I think we have a problem," she said, turning to look at Jessica.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It just seems we've forgotten something."

"What did we forget?" she asked, walking over toward the phone.

"Your parents are coming tomorrow," she said, looking at her friend, her finger on the calendar, pointing to a square that said "_Dad, Karen and Toby here_."

**A/N:** So there we go the next update. I hope you guys like it. I was having some difficulty with it, but now I'm back on track. I'm taking a women's studies class so I thought it would be interesting to make Jareth into a feminist supporter. I think it suits him. I'll update again soon, the wait will be a lot less this next time. Leave comments and tell me what you think. You know I love them. Thanks!


	13. A Family Affair

**A/N:** I fear this story won't have the following it did before, but I love it, so I'll continue writing it. Anyway, hope those of you who are still with it will like this chapter.

* * *

**A Family Affair**

"Okay gentleman, we have a problem," Sarah called from the kitchen.

Jareth and Edmond looked at the two women standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Due to the fact that you two have thrown off our whole pattern of living since you arrived here, and because Jareth and I spent the night in jail last night, Jessica and I have overlooked something rather important that's happening tomorrow," Sarah stated.

"What's happening?" Edmond asked, concerned about what was so imperative.

"My parents are coming tomorrow," Sarah said, immediately getting Jareth and Edmond's undivided attention.

"What?" Jareth asked, wondering if he had heard correctly. "What did you say?"

"I said my parents are coming tomorrow."

"You mean to tell me Robert and Karen Williams are arriving tomorrow?"

"Uh huh, and they're bringing Toby with them," Sarah said, nodding her head.

"What's going on?" Edmond cried, looking confused at Jareth's shocked face and Sarah and Jessica's hesitant ones.

Sarah turned to him. "Edmond, my parents are coming tomorrow to stay for a couple days."

"What could be so bad about that?" he asked.

"You don't know my parents."

"Isn't there a way you could call them and cancel the trip?" Jareth asked her.

"I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. They've been looking forward to this trip for a long time and had their tickets booked four months ago."

"I still don't see what's so damn important. They're your parents, Sarah, what could be so bad about them coming?"

"Karen wasn't exactly the nicest of people when Sarah was younger," Jessica said, her gaze leaving Sarah and resting upon Edmond. "She was more of a step monster instead of a step mother."

"Yes, but she finally let up a little after high school ended," Sarah said, her face reminiscent. "But then again, she's never been able to accept the fact that we were a couple," Sarah said, motioning to Jessica and herself.

"So, she has problems with homosexuals?" Edmond asked.

"No, it's not like she had a problem with it. It was more she had to voice her opinion on it every time she saw us together."

"It's really annoying and totally rude," Jessica said, her voice sounding a little more hostile than usual. "That woman has gotten away with so much. And just think of what she'll say once she finds out that we're no longer a couple."

"She'll make a huge deal about it. She won't shut up," Sarah said, turning to look at Jessica. "Do you remember that time at Christmas?"

"How could I forget? She made me so angry and I wanted to slap her across the face. I can still remember her exact words."

"And she just stood there with all those people watching."

"I know! The nerve of her…"

"Ladies!" Jareth cried, trying to get their attention. Sarah and Jessica immediately turned to look at him. "As much as you would like to talk about the past, I fear we have a situation that needs to be taken care of before anything else is discussed."

Sarah and Jessica nodded regretfully.

"Now, exactly, what is your plan? I don't see why we would need to change anything at the moment," Jareth said.

"You don't know Karen," Jessica said, her voice pleading. "When she found out Sarah and I were dating, she had a big to-do about it. She went on and on about how she couldn't 'understand why two women would want to live together' and why we couldn't find some men to take us in."

"Well, once she met Jessica she was like, 'Sarah, this is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Granted you never were one with the boys, but Jessica looks like a promising young woman. Why, I was at this church event the other day and we were talking about gays and lesbians and how they just get the worst reputations about being sexual predators and all they want is sex, sex, sex and don't care about anything else and I couldn't help but think that it couldn't be true. And now that I know you're a lesbian, I know it's not true.' She looked so pleased with herself like she had said something intelligent."

Sarah looked at Jessica, her face full of disgust. Jessica looked the same. Jareth noticed their apparent feelings and knew if he didn't do something it would turn into another 'bash Karen' fest.

"Before you begin to belittle your step mother once again, Sarah, what are you plans? Where are your parents going to sleep? Where is Toby going to sleep?"

"They usually sleep in the guest rooms. But seeing that they're taken, Toby can sleep in the office and you two will need to share a room."

Jareth and Edmond looked at each other.

"You're kidding, right?" Edmond asked, a look of disbelief etched in his face. "Jareth and I have to share a room?"

"I think it's the best thing at the moment," Sarah said.

"Why in the world would that be the best thing at the moment?" Jareth cried. "Don't you want to tell your parents the truth?"

"Has anything we just said even registered in your head?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, it has. But I don't see why lying to Karen would make the situation any better," Jareth answered, a little more forcefully than he had planned.

"Lying to Karen would make the situation a hell of a lot better. We're not asking you guys to sleep together; we just want you to share the same room."

"But why?" Edmond cried. "There's no reason why we shouldn't be able to sleep in each other's rooms."

"Edmond, I think this is just the best solution to the problem right now," Sarah said, giving him a 'just-go-with-this' look. Edmond shrugged.

"Only if you think this is going to work."

"I know it will work, and it's only for three days not forever. It's not long at all," Sarah said with a sly smile looking at Jareth, who smirked.

"Yes, not long at all," he said, giving her a wink.

"Um, okay, inside joke," Jessica said, noticing the way Jareth and Sarah were looking at each other. "I'm going to go and strip the sheets off the beds upstairs and leave you two to your little moment. Edmond, care to join me?" she said, looking at the Fae, who was looking at Jareth and Sarah in confusion. He turned to Jessica.

"Of course," he said and followed her upstairs.

Sarah walked toward Jareth, a playful look on her face.

"You know you stole my line," Jareth said, taking a step closer to her. Sarah shrugged.

"I didn't think you would mind."

"Not in the least," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly to him. He looked at her. "You are disturbed by this, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to lie; I've always been scared of Karen. I was completely surprised when she all of a sudden became this mother figure to me."

"What do you think caused that to happen?"

"Truthfully, it happened right after I returned from the Labyrinth."

Jareth's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes, believe it. I was so strung out after everything happened that I went into this big depression and Karen was there for me. She helped me through a lot."

"How did the Labyrinth have such a big impact on you?"

"It's not everyday you get swept into a world you always considered to be fake and made to run a labyrinth by a crazed Goblin King, who you had unknowingly fallen in love with."

"You fell in love with me?" Jareth asked, pulling away from her.

"Yes. I didn't realize it at first, but when I started having dreams about you and me, I knew something was amiss. It's not easy being 15 and having dreams about a man you only knew for less than 13 hours." Jareth was looking at her, anger fully visible on his face.

"Sarah…I waited ten years for you. Do you know how much I've suffered? Do you know what has become of the Goblin City? My kingdom is in ruin because I couldn't have you. Do you know why I was sent here?"

She shook her head.

"I was sent here because I couldn't get over you and the High Council knew they needed to do something about it or else I would have killed myself. It is not an easy thing, being in love, and I did not take it simply. I thought you hated me; I thought you never wanted to see me again. And now learning this – that you loved me, that you returned my feelings – all I can think of is how much I could have avoided, all the pain I could have bypassed," he said, walking away from her, standing in front of the French doors to the backyard. Sarah looked at him, her mouth open in disgust. She walked toward him, grabbed his arm, and spun him around to look at her.

"You think it was easy for me?" she asked him, her voice loud and direct. "You think it was easy for a 15-year old girl to have erotic dreams about a man she met once? To wake up in the middle of the night wondering what the hell was going on in her mind, wondering if whether or not she had gone crazy, wondering whether or not she truly did run a labyrinth for the purpose of saving her brother, who she had unknowingly wished away to a dream world; do you think that was easy? Jareth, I'm sorry for having given you feelings of doubt, for making your kingdom go to ruin, but you have to understand something, I was 15! I had no idea what was going on. Not every girl has the 'good fortune' of meeting a Goblin King who offers them their dreams in exchange for their love. You might think it's been easy for me, but it's been far from it. I came back spouting about goblins and faeries, and do you know what happened to me? I was immediately thought of as being crazy and sent to a shrink because my parents thought I had lost all sense. This is a cruel world Jareth; cruel to those who are outcasts, and it was cruel to me. I doubt you know what it's like going through high school with half the school thinking that you're crazy or stuck in a fairytale world where goblins and magic exist. You don't know what it's like walking down the halls of your school listening to the people whisper about you behind your back, pointing and laughing about something you had said about magic being real. You have no idea what it's like having the guy you like humiliate you in front of the whole school when you tried to talk to him at lunch. So don't give me that shit about you having the worst of times, because frankly, I don't give a flying fuck."

Turning around, Sarah stormed away from him, only to stop in the doorway. She turned back to look at him.

"I hope you and Edmond are close, because you'll be sleeping together for the next three days."

With that she turned around and headed out of the house, slamming the front door behind her, causing one of the hall pictures to fall off its hanger and crash to the ground.

Jessica came sprinting down the stairs, only to find Jareth standing in the hallway looking awestruck.

"What the hell happened?" she asked him, looking confused as well as exasperated.

"Sarah and I had an argument," Jareth said, his eyes never leaving the front door.

"About what?"

"About her trip to the Underground," he said, as his gaze shifted from the front door to Jessica. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, following after Sarah, shutting the door quietly behind her. Edmond appeared out of nowhere, staring intently at his friend.

"Jareth, what happened?"

"I have no idea," he said, looking at Edmond. "One minute we were talking and the next she was yelling and then she was gone."

"Surely there was something to warrant the verbal attack. What did you say?"

"Edmond," Jareth said, looking at him closely, "I think I have made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. All this time I've thought the Labyrinth had no effect on Sarah, but I've been incredibly wrong. She was never happy. It was a guise. I know why the High Council has sent me here. As much as I believed I was the only one hurting, Sarah has been hurting everyday since she returned. It wasn't only for my benefit…it was also for hers. I've been so foolish."

"Jareth, I'm glad you've finally figured that out," came a voice from behind the two Fae. Turning to look who had spoke, both Jareth and Edmond's mouths fell open, for before them stood the most beautiful man they'd ever seen.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Jareth asked the Fae, unable to say anything else.

"I've come to see what mess you've gotten yourself into. And, judging by the lovely revelation you've just had, my son, you are on your way to finally figuring it out."

As the final shock finally left Jareth and Edmond, both fell prostrate on the ground, bowing before their King.

"Oh, get up you two," the older Fae commanded, his voice playful and full of warmth. Both Jareth and Edmond immediately stood up. The King eyed them closely.

"It looks," he said, his eyes examining the clothes of the two Fae, "like you've done well for yourselves. I daresay the fashions here suit you well. Edmond, you look like you could have lived here your whole life. Jareth, you on the other hand, still have a mysterious air to your person."

The King gave them both pats on the back and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Jareth and Edmond followed closely, much like puppies following their mother around waiting to be fed.

"Father, why are you here?" Jareth demanded, knowing his father would never give him a straight answer unless he demanded it.

"It has been noted to me by my advisor that you will be meeting the mortal Sarah Williams' parents tomorrow. Being the father I am, I thought it would be nice if I met the woman you've been living with for more than a month now. I daresay she will be heading to the Underground shortly, and I would like to make myself acquainted with her before she becomes my daughter and the mother of my grandchildren. You know mortals and their ability to procreate so easily. I want a boy and a girl, Jareth, a strapping young grandson and a lovely little granddaughter who I can spoil to my full heart's content," the King said, a large smile growing across his face as he envisioned his future grandchildren.

"Father, you daydream too much. I doubt after the fight Sarah and I just had she will want any children, no, make that a relationship with me."

The King let out a large, humbling laugh. "My boy, you think after that fight she will never want to see you again? You _are_ a fool. She is in love with you, Jareth, and has always been in love with you. She will not give up that easily. She is angry, yes, but that will pass. Give her time. She does love you, Jareth, that I am sure. Ahh, speak of the Goblin, here she is now," he said, standing up from the couch as Sarah and Jessica walked through the front door.

Her gaze falling on Jareth, Sarah did not notice the new stranger until a modest cough was heard and her gaze fell upon the Fae standing between Jareth and Edmond. As her eyes searched his face, her mouth fell open in shock at the beautiful creature before her.

"Who the hell are you?" Jessica asked, stepping in front of Sarah. The King gave her a small smile.

"My dear, I am Stephan, High King of the Underground. And Jareth," he said, looking at the Fae on his right, "is my son," he said, walking toward Jessica and offering her his hand. Eyeing him closely, she reached out and shook it. Stephan turned back to look at Edmond.

"Edmond, you never disappoint with who you choose to love. This is a fine woman and I daresay you both deserve each other equally." He turned back to Jessica. "You, my dear, are an extravagant beauty; my compliments to your parents," he said before placing a small kiss on her hand. Edmond watched as she blushed and made her way toward him. Sarah stood still, shocked in her place. Stephan looked at her.

"And you must be Sarah Williams. I have heard a lot about you, Sarah Williams, all of it good, and I have to say I am honored to finally meet the mortal who bested my son."

"You're Jareth's father?" Sarah asked him, finally finding her voice. Stephan nodded. Noticing she was going to say something, he promptly took a step forward.

"My dear, you have a beautiful house here. Thank you for letting my son stay with you. You have no idea how much he appreciates it."

Unable to fathom why he was there, Sarah simply nodded. She looked at Jareth who was shaking his head as if to tell her he didn't know either. Sarah's gaze returned to the King, who was smiling at her. And then it hit her. Jareth's father was in her house…the day before her own father and step mother would be showing up.

"This cannot be happening!" she screamed, looking at everyone. "Does God have it out for me? Am I destined to be humiliated the rest of my life?"

Sarah walked back to the front door, opened it, and took off, running as fast as her legs could take her. Jareth immediately sprang from his spot, attempting to go after her when he felt two arms grab him from behind. He turned to see Jessica holding onto his arm.

"Let her go," she said quietly. "There's no way you'll catch up to her now. She's on a mission and needs some time to think. We just have to wait it out."

………………………………………………………………

Sarah sat and watched the park goers, with their smiles and their endless laughs. What she had done was childish, yes, but it seemed like everything that had happened over the past month had finally caught up to her. She had been living in a dream world until her outburst, and now she needed time to think about it. As she watched the ducks and various other wildlife flicker around in the pond, she could sense someone sitting down next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts," a deep, soothing, accented voice said. Sarah turned to look at her visitor, only to find the King sitting beside her, his royal garb gone in exchange for a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a hoodie. Her mouth fell open again – she couldn't believe the man sitting beside her was Jareth's father. He looked way to young to be a father at all. His bearded face was so youthful and, unlike his son, he was muscular, with a wide, well built frame, far from the narrow frame of Jareth. His eyes were a striking blue that could captivate anyone who took the time to get lost in their endless depths.

"My dear, you really should control that mouth of yours. I fear the screws need to be tightened," Stephan said, smiling at her. Sarah closed her mouth, her eyes asking him why he was there, her mind trying not to get lost in his beauty.

"I have come to talk to you," he said simply. Sarah nodded her head.

"You see, I know you love my son. You know you love my son. Ironically, my son is the only one who ever doubted you."

"He acted as if he was the only one who suffered. Did he never take into consideration what I had been feeling? That maybe I had suffered as well?"

Stephan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You see, Sarah, my son is very selfish. He's always been selfish. Most children without siblings are. And while he has grown up, he has always had a single-mindedness about him that he will never grow out of. This is one of the things that made Jareth who he is. You should not fault him for it; he cannot help it."

"I just don't see how he could have thought that I was perfect after everything I'd been through."

"He believed that because that is what he saw."

"Saw? What do you mean 'saw'?" she asked him, turning her head to look at him.

"Jareth has watched you through his crystals ever since you left the Underground."

"He's been watching me for ten years?"

"Yes. Although he gave up at one point because he believed you had forgotten him completely. He told you why he had been sent here, yes? The High Council, after

speaking to me, decided that it would be wise to send Jareth here to find out who he was and what he needed to do. He was told he was sent here to make you fall in love with him. What he wasn't told was that he was also sent here to realize he had not been the only one affected by your decision. You've been living in torment for 10 years, and Jareth did not realize it once. That's his single-mindedness. You see, my son is a grand leader, but when it comes to issues of love, he is clueless. Yes, he's had his share of affairs, but when it comes to downright love, the only person he's ever been in love with is you, Sarah. And never being able to pursue that love has made him oblivious to what's taking place around him."

He looked at her, noticing the tears that had welled up in her eyes. "What's the matter, dear?"

"Jareth really does love me, doesn't he?"

The King nodded.

"If that's what he needed to realize, and now that he knows he wasn't the only one to have gone through some kind of pain, does that mean that he will be returning to the Underground now?"

Stephan looked at her. "He hasn't told you, has he?"

Sarah looked at him closely. "Hasn't told me what?"

"It seems Jareth has left an important part of the stipulations of his return out of what he's told you."

"What didn't he tell me?"

"The High Council set his task that, should he get you to fall in love with him, he would need to kiss you."

"Well, that's happened and we're still here."

"Yes, but I'm not finished yet. He has to kiss you, but he also has to…how do I put this? He has to sleep with you as well."

Sarah almost jumped off the bench. "What?"

"You heard me. He has to sleep with you before he can return."

"But…why?"

"Because the High Council decided that would be the only way of you showing him that you truly loved him."

"You're kidding me, right? That's so medieval and pre-woman's movement. Jareth and I could have hopped in bed the first night he was here and it wouldn't have meant anything. It would have just been sex."

"Yes, that's what the High Council doesn't' understand. You mortals are not that far thinking from us Fae. While throughout most of history, sex has been viewed as an occurrence between two people who love each other, in the past 50 years it has changed dramatically. What with your television shows like _Sex and the City_, intercourse has become a favorite pastime."

"Wait," Sarah said, jumping off the bench and looking at him, "you've seen _Sex and the City_?"

"Of course! That Carrie Bradshaw is one confused woman. Although I have to give credit to her friends for helping her out, but really, leaving Big and going to Aidan, only to cheat on him with Big? Such dramatics; Reminds me of court!"

"How the hell have you seen _Sex and the City_?"

"Being High King has its advantages. I usually vacation here. This world is so very different than the Underground and I always love a breath of fresh air. Technology is a marvelous thing. Now, back to Jareth, he didn't tell you, and I can guess why."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want to leave. He does not have the responsibility here that he has in the Underground. He doesn't have to be a King here. He can be himself and enjoy every minute of it and not have to worry about being judged and talked about behind his back. Any person would want that kind of freedom."

"But if he doesn't want to leave, what will happen to the Labyrinth?"

"As much as he would want to stay, Jareth will need to return at some point. He is the ruler of the Labyrinth. They are connected through magic and will always be connected."

"So he could never stay here?" Sarah asked him, realizing what it would mean for her if Jareth returned to the Underground.

"It would take a miracle for it to happen," Stephan said, noticing the look in Sarah's eyes. "But then again, miracles happen all the time," he said, giving her a smile. "I think it's time we got back; what do you think, Ms. Williams?"

"I think you're right."

Standing up and offering her his hand, Sarah felt him wrap her into a tight hug, and before she knew it, they were back in the house, standing in the living room. She pulled back to look at him.

"Thank you…Your Highness," she said, awkwardly.

"Sarah, please call me Stephan. I will not stand for formalities while I am here. This is your house and I am but a guest."

He gave her one last squeeze and then let go, leading her into the kitchen to find Jessica, Edmond and Jareth sitting at the table, waiting in anticipation. When they walked into the room, Jareth stood up, his gaze upon Sarah.

"I'm sorry," he said as if they were the only two in the room.

"I know," she answered. He walked to her.

"Sarah, I had no idea," he said, standing in front of her, wanting to take her into his arms and kiss her, make her feel better, make the pain and struggles they had both been through go away.

"It's all right, Jareth. You were going through a lot; your actions were a result of your feelings. As much as I was surprised to see your Dad here, I'm glad that he is," she said, turning to him, giving him a weak smile. Stephan nodded his head in acknowledgement. Sarah turned back to Jareth. "I love you, Jareth, and I want you to remember that."

"I love you, Sarah," he said, pulling the green eyed woman to him in a large, tight embrace. He pulled back to look at her, noticing she was smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought you would be one for P.D.A's."

"P.D. what?"

"Never mind," she said, pulling him into a heartfelt kiss, vaguely aware of a High King silently chuckling to himself beside her. She broke away from Jareth and glared at him, causing the High King to break into peals of laughter. Unable to help herself, Sarah began to laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" Jareth asked, looking from Sarah to his father.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting a good laugh, but right now I think we should worry about where people are going to stay, seeing that we have another arrival," Jessica said, standing up from the kitchen table.

"That's probably a good idea," Sarah said, looking at her. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, your parents can stay in Edmond's current room. Jareth's dad will stay in Jareth's current room. Toby will stay in your office, and Jareth and Edmond can sleep in the basement."

"I think that's a great idea," Sarah said, breaking away from Jareth. "We need to start cleaning."

Jessica nodded. "And we'll need to get the house ready."

Before the three men knew what was happening, Sarah and Jessica had left the kitchen, naming off everything that needed to be done. Jareth looked at Edmond.

"Hey, wait!" Edmond called after the women. Jessica and Sarah turned around in the hall.

"Yes?" they said in unison.

"I do have something called magic."

"Oh, we weren't going to let you guys just stand there. We were figuring out what you needed to help us with. But since you're so willing to offer help, we won't have to demand it," Jessica said, smiling at him. "Let's go, gentlemen, we have lots to do," she called, turning around and walking down the hall accompanied by Sarah.

………………………………………………………………

"Have you ever met her parents?" Edmond asked Jareth as they waited for Sarah and Jessica to return from the airport.

"No, I've only seen them through crystals. Her father looks like a sensible man but Karen, I fear, is not so reasonable. From what I can remember, she's very opinionated."

"Wonderful, I'll be looking forward to meeting her," Edmond said sarcastically. He was not looking forward to meeting the famed Williams family, although he wanted to meet the young boy who had spent some time in the Labyrinth with Jareth.

"I have never seen two, so glum looking men," Stephan said, appearing in the living room in a rush of wind. Unlike his son, he did not have an attraction to glitter. "You look as if you have been sentenced to a life in the Bog," he said, taking a seat in a chair beside the fire place.

"Father, why is it that Mother never strangled you?" Jareth asked, looking at his father.

"Although I have wonderful wit, Jareth, I am amazing in the bedroom," he said, giving his son a wink. "Your mother could never get over how big my…"

"That's enough!" Jareth cried, not wanting to hear his father talk about his 'large' endowments. He could remember a particularly embarrassing situation when he walked in on the two of them in their bedroom doing 'intimate' things.

"Jareth, I can't help that your mother found me incredibly sexy and wanted…"

"I said enough!" Jareth cried again, wishing he had never brought his mother up. His gaze fell upon Edmond, who was laughing like a fool, doubled over on the couch, holding his side.

"I'm so glad my one companion finds this so funny," he said, looking at Edmond in disgust.

"Oh calm down, you old Goblin," Edmond said, getting a hold of his emotions. "Do you miss your mother, Goblin?" Edmond asked him.

"I miss her everyday. I loved her. It's unfortunate she died so young," Jareth said, looking out the front window.

"She was a wonderful woman," Stephan said, a reminiscent look in his eyes while a smile spread across his lips. "But she has been gone now for 250 years, enough time to forget the bad times and only remember the good."

"Father, have you found a new acquaintance?" Jareth asked, his gaze falling on his father.

"No, I have not. But I am not worried. Your mother and I were married for 675 years. I could never find another woman to replace her."

"Do you mean to tell me you haven't been with a woman in 250 years?" Jareth asked him, shocked at the thought.

"By the gods no! You know me; I can't resist a good woman. I just haven't been able to find one that I could settle down with. I like being a bachelor; it suits me."

"Whatever suits you, Father," Jareth said, looking down at his hands.

"Ah, here they are," Edmond said, springing up from the couch and making his way toward the kitchen. Jareth and Stephan followed behind him.

Standing in the kitchen, Jareth, Edmond and Stephan watched at Sarah and Jessica came bursting into the kitchen, bags in their hands. Setting them down on the floor, Sarah and Jessica stepped to the side as Robert and Karen Williams walked into the house. Stopping in the doorway, Karen's mouth fell open while Robert could only feel a sense of awe as they watched as the three men in the kitchen smile at them.

"Dad, Karen, this is Jareth, Edmond and Stephan," Sarah said, watching her parents' reactions to the Fae.

Before anyone knew what happened, there was a shout from the backyard as a loud explosion was heard and a big blast of light. Scrambling out of the kitchen as fast as they could, the group of adults was greeted by four young boys, all of which had blackened faces and one of which was Toby Williams.

"Toby, what in the Lord's name are you doing?" Karen cried.

"Hi Mom," he said, sheepishly as his gaze fell on the group of people surrounding her. "Oh, hi everyone."

"Ryan! What the hell are you doing?" Sarah cried, watching the young boy smile at her mischievously.

"Hey, Sarah," he said, giving her a wink. "How you doin'?"

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. The next update. Hope you guys like it. You'll have to tell me what you think. Thanks! 


End file.
